SEUL AU MONDE
by vickyquantico
Summary: La BAU enquête sur une série de meurtres perpétrée des années auparavant. L'affaire prendra une tournure dramatique pour certains des agents.
1. Prologue

-Titre: **SEUL AU MONDE**

-Notes: Du à un problème technique, certains accents sont manquants. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée et pour les fautes d'orthographes qui ont réussi à m'échapper.

-Résumé: **L'équipe de la BAU est appelée à l'aide par un inspecteur de la police de Washington pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres perpétrée des années auparavant. L'équipe devra s'appuyer sur une ancienne victime qui a réussi a s'échapper des griffes du tueur.**

Je vous souhaite une **TRES BONNE LECTURE **!

**-Prologue-**

Une nouvelle journée avait vu le jour sur Washington District of Columbia, relançant inexorablement ce perpétuel recommencement d'activités quotidiennes, que certaines personnes tendaient à percevoir comme le joug de l'uniformité de la société ou comme la déchéance de l'homme libre vers l'état de robot. Ces activités quotidiennes n'étaient ni plus ni moins que réveil, petit déjeuner, transport, boulot, déjeuner, boulot, transport, diner et repos nocturne, véridiques pour cinq jours par semaine. Un grand nombre d'êtres humains auraient rêvé d'exercer un métier non répétitif, ou qui n'obligerait pas à rester coince sept heures d'affilée dans un bureau sombre uniquement éclairé par le halo d'un néon. Un métier ou des évènements inattendus pourraient se produire a n'importe quelle heure, et déboucher sur des aventures plus ou moins périlleuses, mais toujours aussi différentes les unes des autres. Un métier ou l'action occuperait une place essentielle. Un métier comme celui d'agent spécial du Federal Bureau of Investigation, plus communément désigné par trois simples lettres mais évocatrices de bravoure, service, dévouement, et sacrifice, F.B.I. Un nombre restreint d'hommes et de femmes avait la fierté de pouvoir se présenter en tant qu'agents du FBI, tant la sélection était rude et le nombre de prétendants si grand. Un nombre encore plus restreint, parmi ces agents, avait la fierté d'appartenir au département des sciences du comportement de l'agence fédérale, tant l'étude du comportement humain s'avérait complexe, du au cerveau et les sentiments humains, qui caractérisaient un individu, et qui pouvaient radicalement être autre chez un deuxième individu. Enfin, peu d'élus avaient pu prétendre faire partie du Behavioral Analysis Unit, tant les places requéraient un haut degré de qualifications dans le domaine de l'approche du comportement humain, mais aussi dans le domaine du travail sur le terrain. L'élite qui composait la BAU se constituait de : Aaron Hotchner (il en était même le chef d'équipe), David Rossi (le fondateur de ce département), Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid, sans oublier l'analyste Penelope Garcia, qui sans être agent du FBI, faisait partie intégrante de cet univers et apportait souvent la clef qui ouvrait la porte a l'arrestation des plus dangereux criminels des Etats Unis. Tout ce petit monde, héros de l'ombre, travaillait dans les bureaux du FBI a Quantico, quand il n'était pas appelé a droite et a gauche du pays pour traquer un tueur en série, principale mission de la BAU.

Etrangement, en cette journée, le bureau de l'agent Hotchner, ainsi que celui de l'agent Rossi, et de ceux des agents Prentiss, Morgan et Reid, étaient vides. D'habitude, ces bureaux vides signifiaient que l'équipe de la BAU était a nouveau repartie quelque part dans le pays pour arrêter un criminel en série dans sa folie meurtrière. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, l'équipe n'avait pas quitté le bureau pour se lancer dans une nouvelle mission de chasse à l'homme. En effet, Aaron Hotchner avait laissé son attaché-case dans son bureau. Le patron de l'unité ne partait jamais en mission sans son équipe. Non. Cette journée était bien différente. Les membres de l'unité s'étaient éclipsés pour une affaire bien plus cruciale à leurs yeux.

Un 4*4 noir, de la marque Chevrolet, se gara avec urgence dans une rue, devant un immeuble résidentiel de Washington DC. Les agents Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid descendirent rapidement de ce véhicule, et se dirigèrent avec précipitation à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient comme s'ils devaient fuir un feu qui les poursuivait. Ils attendirent l'ascenseur qui mit un peu de temps à arriver, exaspérant ainsi Derek qui appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel, comme si ce geste amènerait l'ascenseur plus vite. Une fois arrivé, les deux agents montèrent dans la cage de l'ascenseur et s'élevèrent au cinquième étage. Derek n'attendit même pas que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre entièrement pour sortir. D'un pas pressé, il marcha avec son jeune coéquipier jusqu' a la porte 57. Derek et Spencer s'immobilisèrent, le but atteint. Ils étaient anxieux. Ils osaient à peine respirer, et commençaient à trembler et à transpirer. Les deux homes demeurèrent silencieux, avec une boule coincée dans leur gorge. Ils étaient envahis par la peur. Finalement, Derek pressa le bouton de la sonnerie, situé sur la gauche de la porte. Rien ne se produisit. Derek recommença, et obtenu le même silence. Il décida d'opter pour une autre alternative. Il sortit de la poche de son blouson un trousseau contenant des outils en aluminium en forme d'épaisses aiguilles, dont l'extrémité de certains présentait une forme particulière. L'agent posa un genou sur le sol et enfonça deux "aiguilles" dans la serrure. Il remarqua que Spencer était gêné. Ce dernier en explicita la raison:  
-Spencer: Ca me gêne d'entrer chez Emily comme un voleur… J'ai l'impression de violer son intimité…  
Derek comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de son collègue. Lui aussi le ressentait, et rassura Spencer:  
-Derek: Je sais. Moi aussi… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous pourrons peut-être l'aider en comprenant ce qui s'est passé…  
-Spencer: Oui… D'accord…  
Derek revint à la serrure et après quelques mouvements, il ouvrit la porte. Les deux homes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Derek en premier, et durent affronter le noir total pendant quelques secondes, le temps que Derek trouve l'interrupteur. Il appuya sur le bouton, et les deux homes furent choqués par la scène qui s'offrit à eux.  
Ils purent découvrir l'architecture de l'appartement de leur collègue Emily Prentiss, dans lequel ils n'étaient jamais allés. L'entrée donnait sur un minuscule couloir qui débouchait très rapidement sur une cuisine américaine, localisée sur la gauche du couloir. Ensuite, tout de suite après la cuisine, le salon, et sur la droite, un escalier qui menait jusqu'a d'autres pièces, dont une chambre et une salle de bains. C'était une architecture moderne et dans la simplicité. Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'architecture qui choqua les deux agents, mais plutôt l'intérieur de l'appartement de leur collègue. Un nuage composé d'odeurs générées par des choses non identifiées s'était élevé dans le domicile et agressait les narines des deux hommes. Ceux-ci purent constater, tout en s'avançant dans le domicile, impuissants et bouleversés, le désastre qui y régnait. La maison était carrément sans dessus dessous. Il semblait qu'Emily avait rayé les mots « rangement » et « propreté » de son vocabulaire. Des assiettes et casseroles non lavées depuis des jours (voire des semaines) avaient été laissés a l'abandon dans et autour de l'évier. Un nombre important de boites de conserves et de plats cuisinés a moitié vides trainaient sur la table de la cuisine et dans la poubelle, ainsi que sur certains meubles du salon, accompagnés de diverses affaires, telles des vêtements, des papiers et des livres. Enfin, il y avait également des cannettes de bière vides, ainsi que des bouteilles d'alcool. Autre détail troublant: les fenêtres avaient été laissées cachées par les rideaux. Les deux hommes étaient sous le choc d'un tel désordre. Spencer soupira avec tristesse et culpabilité, a Derek:  
-Spencer: J'aurais du voir qu'elle allait si mal…  
-Derek: On aurait tous du le voir…  
Les deux hommes continuèrent leur aventure dans le salon, et remarquèrent d'autres éléments qui accentuèrent leur inquiétude et culpabilité. Spencer se plaça devant un mur qui arborait des écritures aux lettres très irrégulières rouges, et appela Derek. Celui-ci vint et regarda, horrifié. Sur le mur, plusieurs mots et courtes phrases, écrits en rouge, parmi lesquels: "he's alive" (il est vivant), "forsaken" (abandonné), "they're after me" (ils sont après moi), "the bad guys" (les méchants), "must run away" (doit fuir), "trust nobody" (ne faire confiance en personne), et d'autres termes aussi, et même plus inquiétants. Derek regarda Spencer, terrifié. Spencer indiqua:  
-Spencer: Je crois que c'est du sang…  
Regard encore plus terrifié de Derek.  
-Spencer: Il y en a sur une grande partie du mur…  
Derek préféra tourner la tête pour éviter de regarder ce mur. Alors qu'il croyait avoir tourné le dos a une chose inquiétante, il dut faire brutalement face à une nouvelle chose encore plus inquiétante et dangereuse, qui ne put le laisser sans voix.  
-Derek: Oh mon dieu…  
Il se dirigea vers la table basse, suivi par Spencer qui vit à son tour le nouveau désastre. Entre des bouteilles d'alcool vides et des objets éparpillés, des flacons de médicaments (une dizaine environ), un cutter avec une tache rougeâtre, et surtout, ce sachet de poudre blanche et cette ligne parfaite de même nature, sur un miroir carré, avec a coté, une petite paille. Derek toucha la ligne pour en prendre un petit échantillon. Puis il le porta à sa bouche et gouta. La révélation fut sans appel:  
-Derek: Cocaïne.  
-Spencer: Tu penses qu'elle en prend depuis combien de temps?  
-Derek: J'en ai aucune idée… J'ai rien vu…  
-Spencer: Je savais que ca n'allait pas fort… Mais j'ignorais que ca avait pris ces proportions… Et pourtant, j'aurai du le voir… Surtout la drogue… Etant moi-même…  
Spencer s'arrêta. Derek comprit de quoi il parlait.  
-Derek: Elle a été douée pour le cacher… On n'aurait pas pu le savoir… Elle avait pris un long congé sabbatique…  
-Spencer: Certes, mais il y avait des signes… Les cauchemars, et ses absences de concentration pendant certaines enquêtes, sa nervosité… J'avais pensé que les médicaments l'avaient soulagée…  
-Derek: De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Son état n'a fait qu'empirer…  
-Spencer: Et si elle n'est pas chez elle, ou peut elle être?  
-Derek: Il lui reste encore de la cocaïne, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie en racheter… Attends, résumons la situation. Emily a disparu depuis six jours…  
-Spencer: Et vu ce qu'on vient de voir, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait la tête sur les épaules…  
Derek se concentra de nouveau sur le mur.  
-Derek: Reid, quand tu regardes ce mur, qu'est-ce que ca te dit?  
-Spencer: Qu'elle est en proie a des hallucinations… Le "il est vivant", ca ne peut être que lui… Et qu'elle est en proie à la paranoïa… Elle se sent traquée par des méchants… Et a fui…  
-Derek: Ca doit être sérieux…  
-Spencer: Et surement qu'elle ne distingue plus la réalité de la fiction… De plus, elle s'est automutilée avec le cutter pour écrire ca…  
-Derek: Il faut qu'on prévienne Hotch et Rossi immédiatement.  
Derek sortit son portable et composa un numéro, tandis que Spencer continua à faire le tour de l'appartement abandonné.

Aaron et David venaient de sortir d'une villa et empruntaient le chemin pour se rendre vers leur 4*4. Tout comme Derek et Spencer, les deux ainés de la BAU étaient extrêmement inquiets. Aaron sursauta presque lorsque son portable sonna, car il redoutait énormément cet appel. Il s'arrêta pour répondre et informa David:  
-Aaron: Dave, c'est Morgan.  
Dave, fronça les sourcils, nerveux et stressé. Aaron mit le haut parleur.  
-Aaron: Morgan, on t'écoute.  
-Derek: J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles, Hotch. Reid et moi venons d'entrer dans la maison de Prentiss, et… Elle va très mal…  
-Aaron: Jusqu'a quel point?  
-Derek: Son appartement est un vrai champ de bataille… Il y a des bouteilles d'alcool partout, et elle consomme de la cocaïne, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, et ajoutez des médicaments a tout ce mélange… Antidépresseurs, antidouleurs… Et ce n'est pas tout. Reid et moi pensons qu'Emily est sujette à des hallucinations et a la paranoïa, provoquées et accentuées par tout ce cocktail… Elle a écrit des mots qui ne font aucun doute sur son mur, avec son sang…  
Aaron regarda David.  
-Aaron: C'est ce qu'il faisait…  
-Derek: Et vous, vous avez des pistes?  
-David: Elle n'est pas chez ses parents…  
-Derek: Et comment réagissent-ils?  
-David: Ils sont absents… En fait, je pense qu'ils ne sont même pas au courant…  
-Derek: Elle a réussi à nous le dissimuler…

Dans l'appartement de Prentiss, Spencer trouva un boitier vide. Il reconnut immédiatement l'usage de ce boitier grâce à la disposition de l'intérieur, notamment ces creux destinés a accueillir un certain type d'objet. Il appela Derek.  
-Spencer: Derek!  
Derek se détourna du téléphone.  
-Derek: Quoi?  
Spencer montra le boitier vide.  
-Spencer: Emily a prit son arme…  
Derek revint, encore plus atterré, vers le téléphone, et fit part de la énième mauvaise nouvelle a ses deux interlocuteurs:  
-Derek: Emily a pris son arme.

De leur coté, Aaron et David eurent la même réaction que Derek.  
-David: Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un ou qu'elle se blesse elle même… Reste a découvrir ou elle est partie…  
-Aaron, a Derek: Morgan, toi et Spencer, continuez a fouiller, il y aura peut-être un indice… On vous rejoint.  
-Derek: Ok.  
Aaron mit fin a la communication. Il monta avec David dans la voiture, David du coté passager et Aaron du coté conducteur. A peine les deux hommes avaient-ils fermé leur portière que le portable d'Aaron sonna pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes. Il alluma le portable et mit le haut-parleur :  
-Aaron : Allo Garcia ?  
-Penelope : Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Prentiss ?  
-Aaron : Pas encore…  
-Penelope : Alors je crois savoir ou elle est. Il s'avère qu'elle a installé un GPS dans sa voiture il y a longtemps, et je l'ai localisée grâce a ce GPS… En fait, j'ai perdu le signal, mais quand je l'ai perdu, elle retournait… Là-bas… Vous savez…  
-Aaron : J'ai saisi. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi, Garcia ? Merci !  
-Penelope : Tenez-moi au courant, s'il vous plait, monsieur.  
-Aaron : Je t'appelle des qu'on la retrouve.  
Aaron décrocha et démarra, pendant que David appelait Derek pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Emily Prentiss ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était justement à genoux, en train de vomir dans la cuvette des WC, dans la salle de bain d'une demeure. La salle de bain n'était pas tellement propre, mais cela ne gêna aucunement la jeune femme. Emily portait un sweat à capuche de l'université de Yale, ou elle avait fait ses études, et un jean. Elle avait porté un blouson noir léger, mais l'avait mis par terre. Pour en revenir au sweat, Emily avait remonté ses manches. Et le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. Ses bras étaient parcourus de cicatrices de coupures, et de coupures récentes (et qui saignaient encore pour certaines). Mais la présence de sang ne semblait pas alarmer Emily. Apres avoir rendu ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, la jeune femme se releva péniblement, en proie a des douleurs musculaires, et se dirigea vers le robinet. Un œil très attentif aurait remarque qu'Emily boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche. Sur le robinet, un cutter taché de sang. Elle tourna la poignée qui contrôlait l'arrivée d'eau froide, puis se rinça le visage. Ensuite, elle se regarda dans le miroir situé au dessus de l'évier et s'observa un instant. Son visage avait bien changé. Il était spectaculairement a l'opposé de l'Emily qu'on avait pu connaitre, et ce changement était effrayant. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille. Des cernes béantes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux et déformaient ces yeux qui jadis avaient pétillé de joie et de ténacité. A présent, son regard était neutre, ou plus exactement, n'exprimait rien, à part la souffrance et la déchéance. D'autre part, Emily avait maigri, sans pour autant atteindre le stade de squelette. Emily s'approchait de l'état de zombie, il ne manquait plus que les vêtements en lambeaux. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. La voix d'un homme.  
-Homme : Tu aurais du en amener plus…  
Emily sortit un petit sachet translucide vide de sa poche, et répondit :  
-Emily : Je sais.  
Autre détail choquant : sa voix. Une voix rauque. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpelée. Un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt, les cheveux courts et châtains. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de travail une pièce (avec la fermeture à éclair allant du bassin a la base du coup) beige. Emily posa une question :  
-Emily : Pourquoi je dois rester ici ?  
-Homme : Parce que sinon ils vont te retrouver et te faire du mal… Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
Emily secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
-Emily : Mais je n'aime pas cet endroit…  
-Homme : C'est l'endroit parfait pour se cacher… Ici, tu as toute la liberté pour faire ce que tu veux… Si tu retournes là-bas, les méchants vont te mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Aaron et David arrivèrent enfin a l'endroit indiqué par Garcia. Le lieu en question était un grand chalet isolé dans la campagne du nord est des Etats Unis, localisé a proximité d'une foret. Aaron gara la voiture et en descendit avec David. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le chalet, qui était à présent à l'abandon. Sur leur chemin qui menait a la demeure, Aaron demanda à David :  
-Aaron : Je ne comprends pas… S'il y a bien un endroit dont elle devrait avoir peur, c'est celui-là…  
-David : Tout dépend de sa psychose…  
Arrivés devant la maison, Aaron s'arrêta. Il semblait troublé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce chalet, qui dégageait une froideur inexplicable. David réalisa que son ami s'était immobilisé. Il revint sur ses pas, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aaron et lui dit :  
-David : Si tu veux, je peux y aller.  
-Aaron : Non. Je viens… Hors de question de me laisser vaincre par cet endroit.  
D'un pas décidé, Aaron pénétra dans le chalet. David et lui atterrirent dans le salon. L'air était saturé de poussière. David, qui était entré en second, ne ferma pas la porte, afin de laisser un peu de brise aérer cet intérieur qui sentait le renfermé. Les volets des fenêtres étaient ouverts. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. David parcouru l'étage, tandis qu'Aaron inspectait le rez de chaussée, qui s'avéra vide. Quand il atteignit la cuisine, il vit des snacks et des sandwichs a demi entamés joncher la table de la cuisine, avec quelques bouteilles d'eau. David revint.  
-David : L'étage est vide.  
-Aaron : Mais elle a séjourné ici… Peut-être qu'elle est encore la… Allons dans la grange…  
Les deux hommes rebroussèrent chemin pour revenir au salon et sortir dans le jardin arrière pour aller vers la grange. Quand les deux agents débouchèrent sur le salon, ils tombèrent enfin sur la personne qu'ils recherchaient tant, a savoir Emily Prentiss. Celle-ci leur faisait face. Elle avait du rentrer dans le salon quand Aaron et David étaient dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes eurent un terrible choc en la voyant. Elle ressemblait a quelqu'un possédé par le démon. Elle était épouvantable a regarder. Celle-ci lança avec fureur :  
-Emily : Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?  
-Aaron : C'est nous, Emily…  
-Emily : Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ca ?  
Aaron regarda David, aussi stupéfait et triste que lui. Les deux hommes avaient été prévenus par Derek que l'état d'Emily était grave, mais le fait de voir en personne était une chose bien différente que les mots. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que l'état d'Emily serait si grave au point qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle était (ou s'était forgée une nouvelle identité pour échapper a une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter). Aaron répondit :  
-Aaron : Parce que c'est ton nom…  
Emily sembla légèrement déboussolée. L'homme a la tenue de travail beige, qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, adossé a un mur, l'avertit :  
-Homme : Ils essaient de t'amadouer ! Ne les écoute pas !  
Emily rétorqua farouchement a Aaron :  
-Emily : Vous mentez ! Je ne m'appelle pas Emily !  
-Aaron : Je t'assure que je te dis la vérité…  
-Homme, a Emily : Il ment. Il est l'un des leurs… Regarde comment il est habillé…  
Emily porta une plus grande attention sur les vetements d'Aaron. Un costume-cravate noir, avec chemise blanche. Emily écarquilla les yeux.  
-Emily : NON ! Vous êtes l'un des leurs !  
David décida d'intervenir. Il fit un pas en avant et dit :  
-David : Emily…  
La réaction d'Emily fut très vive. Elle sortit a la vitesse de la lumière un pistolet qu'elle avait caché a l'arrière de son dos et le pointa sur ses deux collègues, tout en beuglant, avec la main tenant le pistolet en proie a des tremblements :  
-Emily : JE NE M'APPELLE PAS EMILY ! ET VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS ! JE DECOUVRIRAI TOUTE LA VERITE !  
David et Aaron eurent le réflexe de se mettre a couvert derrière un fauteuil pour David, et le canapé pour Aaron. Et ils eurent raison, car Emily venait d'ouvrir le feu sur eux. Derrière leur cachette, Aaron et David purent entendre Emily parler a un interlocuteur qu'ils ne voyaient pas.  
-Emily : Comment est-ce qu'ils nous ont trouvés ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais nous retrouver si on se cachait ici !  
Aaron profita de ce petit instant pour sortir sa tête de sa cachette pour découvrir avec qui Emily discutait. Il vit sa collègue, la tête tournée vers la gauche, en train de répondre a quelque chose d'invisible, au mur. Aaron réalisa ainsi avec horreur qu'Emily parlait toute seule, enfin, elle parlait avec une personne qu'elle croyait réelle, mais qui n'était que le pur fruit de son imagination. Aaron revint a sa cachette et regarda son collègue, qui n'était pas très loin de lui. David comprit, grâce a l'expression faciale désespérée et impuissante d'Aaron, que l'état psychologique d'Emily était extrêmement alarmante. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pendant qu'Emily continuait de parler avec son « ami ». Les deux agents de la BAU étaient effondrés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient perdu leur collègue et amie. Emily Prentiss était si différente de celle qu'ils avaient connue auparavant. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme pétillante de joie, de bonne humeur, d'humour et de courage qu'ils avaient côtoyée auparavant. Elle n'était plus cette magnifique femme qui les avait littéralement scotchés lors de cette soirée, a Washington…


	2. Chapitre 1

**"****_L'homme n'est pas achevé quand il est vaincu, il est achevé quand il abandonne"  
Richard Nixon_**

**-Chapitre 1-  
-De l'ombre a la lumière-**

**Washington D.C, quelques mois auparavant:**

Un doux voile sombre et parsemé de scintillements d'étoiles s'était levé sur la capitale des Etats Unis, signant l'arrivée de longues heures de repos bien méritées et l'arrêt de l'effervescence journalière. Une petite minorité de personnes semblait cependant être l'exception à cette règle. Cette petite minorité se rassemblait à l'intérieur de la salle de réception d'un grand hôtel, pour une soirée, avec tenue correspondante exigée. Parmi les convives de cette réunion, les agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan. Ceux-ci avaient troque leurs habits quotidiens (à savoir costume cravate, veste et jean, et tee shirt pantalon selon la personne considérée), pour un élégant smoking noir et nœud papillon assorti, et une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée. Les quatre hommes savouraient ce moment inhabituel de leurs vies au milieu de la salle de réception. Chacun regardait les personnes et le buffet qui les entouraient. Un buffet digne d'un buffet impérial, et des hommes et des femmes aussi élégants les uns que les autres. Spencer fit un commentaire:  
-Spencer: C'est dommage que Garcia n'ait pas pu venir...  
-David: Elle aurait fait sensation en arrivant avec toutes ses couleurs...  
Les quatre hommes sourirent, en imaginant leur analyste débarquer, avec ses vêtements multicolores et flashy, dans la salle de réception, suivi d'un profond silence d'étonnement et de regards mi-amuses, mi-ahuris. Après cette petite minute d'humour, Spencer écarquilla les yeux, complètement médusé par la vision qui s'offrit a lui, et s'exclama:  
-Spencer: Oh mon Dieu... Est-ce que c'est bien Prentiss?  
Ses trois collègues regardèrent dans la même direction, et eurent la même réaction que lui.  
Emily Prentiss s'avançait vers eux, et il leur sembla que les convives présents s'écartaient telles les eaux de la mer devant Moise, pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui se déplaçait avec une grâce qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vue. Emily ne marchait pas. Elle était transportée par un léger duvet, la faisant ainsi flotter dans l'air et se mouvoir sous l'impulsion d'une brise légère, accompagnée d'une douce mélodie de l'ère romantique jouée par le petit orchestre dans le fond de la salle de réception.  
L'apparence d'Emily participa vivement à cette image féerique. La jeune femme portait une longue robe pourpre qui laissait découvrir ses épaules. Une fine bretelle tressée rattachait la robe à son épaule droite. Une broche dorée en forme de flamme ornait le haut de la robe, au dessus de sa poitrine. Un léger châle rectangulaire et longiligne de la même couleur s'enroulait autour de ses bras et couvrait le haut de son dos et la partie arrière de ses épaules. Son cou arborait un collier en diamant, néanmoins sans prétention d'exhiber une quelconque richesse. Des boucles d'oreilles longues en forme de perles blanches ornaient ses oreilles. La jeune femme avait choisi de boucler ses longs cheveux et de les relever vers l'arrière. Une broche étoilée soutenait ces cheveux. Emily était tout simplement éblouissante. Les agents de la BAU n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et mirent plusieurs secondes à percuter qu'ils se trouvaient bien en face de leur collègue et amie. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi féminine jusqu'à ce soir. Leurs yeux avaient été trop habitués à la voir en tee shirt et pantalon, les cheveux lâchés ou coiffés en queue de cheval, attachés par un simple élastique. Mais en cet instant précis, ils découvraient une Emily métamorphosée. Les hommes de l'équipe de profilers étaient admirablement estomaqués par tant de beauté. Spencer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier que l'image qu'il voyait d'Emily était bien réelle. Derek faillit lâcher la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. David fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement intérieurement s'il était encore sain d'esprit, ou si son âge commençait à lui jouer des tours. A l'inverse, les sourcils d'Aaron étaient remarquablement détendus. Ce dernier dévisageait Emily de la tête aux pieds, et plus d'un d'un devisagement fut nécessaire.  
Emily arriva enfin auprès de ses compagnons d'armes du FBI. Elle s'arrêta. Les hommes purent à présent s'émerveiller de la beauté de son visage. Ces lèvres mises en valeur par ce rouge à lèvres, ce maquillage qui faisait ressortir ces yeux marrons, ces longs cils qui lui donnaient un regard intense... Les hommes restèrent sans voix, le cerveau paralysé par cette déesse, les yeux perdus sur Emily. Cette situation amusa cette dernière qui les taquina:  
-Emily: Vous me regardez comme si c'était la première fois que vous voyiez une femme...  
Seul David fut capable de construire une phrase selon le modèle sujet+verbe+complément/adjectif:  
-David: Tu es magnifique...  
David, tout comme ses collègues, contempla Emily de la tête aux pieds. Emily continua sa taquinerie:  
-Emily: En fait, a vous regarder, on dirait que vous me matez...  
Cette phrase fit tilt. Chaque homme s'arrêta immédiatement de plonger ses yeux sur la silhouette d'Emily, gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Car en effet, ils étaient en train de mater Emily, n'ayant pas pu résister à cet instinct primitif qui les invitait à ne pas détourner leurs yeux d'une femme sublime et à ne pas fermer la porte a des fantasmes, plus ou moins interdits. Emily sourit, voyant qu'elle avait piégé ces mâles bourrés de testostérone. Maintenant, chacun d'entre eux se sentait honteux. Heureusement pour eux, ils furent sauvés par une petite tête blonde en smoking et nœud papillon qui arriva avec énergie au niveau d'Aaron, en tenant des petits fours, et en disant:  
- Regarde ce que j'ai pris, papa!  
Le fils d'Aaron présenta fièrement ses petits fours à son père. Celui-ci se baissa pour étudier ces amuse-gueules et répondit a son fils:  
-Aaron: Ils m'ont l'air délicieux... Mais tu as abandonné tante Jessica?  
-Jack: Non! Elle est avec un monsieur, la bas!  
Jack désigna l'endroit ou se trouvait Jessica. Aaron put apercevoir que sa belle sœur discutait et rigolait avec un agent du FBI qu'il connaissait. Elle était plutôt en bonne compagnie. Aaron revint vers Jack et lui dit:  
-Aaron: Jack, et si tu disais bonsoir a mademoiselle Prentiss?  
Le petit Jack s'avança vers Emily. Avant de dire quoique ce soit, il la regarda des pieds jusqu'à la tête, puis lui présenta ses hommages:  
-Jack: Bonsoir, mademoiselle Prentiss! Vous êtes très ravissante… Vous étincelez comme un rubis éclairé par les rayons du soleil de l'aube...  
Emily et ses collègues furent ahuris. Ils essayaient de se retenir d'exploser de rire devant ces paroles si inattendues de la part d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ils regardèrent tous Aaron qui haussa les épaules et fit une expression faciale dont la traduction était: "Je ne sais absolument pas ou il a appris cette phrase!". Emily se baissa pour atteindre le visage de Jack et le remercia:  
-Emily: Merci, Jack... Mon garçon, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux dames... Tu es un vrai gentleman...  
Le petit garçon sourit et retourna vers son père. Aaron demanda a Emily:  
-Aaron: Tes parents ne sont pas la?  
-Emily: Oh, si... Ils sont en tain de discuter avec un ami de longue date...  
Tout de suite après, un homme, au pupitre, sur l'estrade, demanda l'attention de tous les invités.  
-Homme: Mesdames et messieurs! Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait?... Je vous remercie... Je vais commencer par me présenter. Je suis Allan Corby, secrétaire au département de la Justice... Comme vous le savez, nous avons tous été réunis ce soir pour faire honneur à des hommes et des femmes qui n'ont pas hésité à risquer leurs vies pour protéger leurs concitoyens... Ces hommes et femmes font partie d'une unité d'élite du FBI, spécialisée dans l'appréhension des criminels les plus dangereux de ce pays, en s'appuyant sur l'étude de leur comportement. Grâce a cette approche, ces agents ont mis fin aux activités d'un dangereux groupe terroriste qui menaçait de commettre un attentat sur notre sol... Et ce soir, nous tenons à les remercier... Alors je vous demanderai un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan!  
L'homme applaudit, imité par le public. Les agents cites montèrent sur l'estrade et se placèrent en ligne. Ensuite, Allan Corby fit un geste avec ses mains pour obtenir le silence, et lorsque plus personne n'applaudit, il reprit:  
-Corby: Je tiens à rappeler que chaque jour, des hommes et des femmes que nous ne connaissons pas et qui ne nous connaissent pas, risquent leurs vies afin de nous permettre de vivre dans la sécurité. Nous ne devons jamais les oublier, car ils sont nos héros. Et ce soir, cinq d'entre eux nous ont fait l'immense honneur d'être avec nous. J'ai maintenant l'immense honneur de remettre à ces agents la médaille du Bureau Federal d'Investigation pour acte de bravoure.  
Un deuxième homme en smoking arriva avec cinq boitiers carrés contenant chacun une distinction. Corby et lui se placèrent devant Aaron. Allan Corby prit un boitier, l'ouvrit et le remit entre les mains d'Aaron, en le félicitant puis il lui serra la main. Allan Corby répéta ce geste avec le reste de l'équipe de la BAU, sous les crépitements des flashs des photographes et journalistes, ainsi que sous les applaudissements de la foule remerciant ses héros de l'ombre dont ils voyaient pour la première fois le visage.

Aaron, David, Emily, Spencer et Derek savourèrent pleinement ce moment à l'ambiance festive et glamour, sans la moindre idée des évènements qui viendraient bouleverser leurs vies dans un futur très proche.


	3. Chapitre 2

**-Chapitre 2-  
-Le réveil-**

**Dans un hôpital, Washington D.C, Jeudi après-midi: **

Un homme en costume cravate Afro-Américain marchait dans un couloir d'hôpital. Il cherchait à rejoindre la femme qui discutait avec un médecin. Cette femme était dans les débuts de la cinquantaine, mais elle en paraissait dix de moins. La femme aperçut l'Afro-Américain et le salua:  
-Femme: Bonjour, Silvers!  
-Silvers: Bonjour, lieutenant Newland!  
-Newland, au médecin: Docteur Maroni, voici l'inspecteur Silvers, des affaires classées. Silvers, voici le docteur Maroni.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Newland expliqua à Silvers la raison de leur présence.  
-Newland: Hier soir, un des patients du docteur Maroni est sorti de quatre ans de coma. Aucune identité connue. Les seules informations que nous ayons sur cet homme sont les suivantes: il a été renversé par un conducteur en sortant de nulle part sur une route de campagne. En plus d'avoir été écrasé, ce malheureux a subi plusieurs sévices, tous aussi affreux les uns que les autres... Docteur, je pense que vous serez plus clair que moi sur ce coup...  
-Maroni: En fait, cet homme a été durement torturé avant d'être écrasé. Il a été battu avec un fouet, et je pense qu'il a été battu en étant suspendu en l'air. Ses articulations huméro-scapulaires, entre l'humérus et son épaule, en étaient en mauvais état quand il a atterri ici. Il a aussi des coupures faites par une lame, cutter, couteau ou scalpel, sur la poitrine et avant-bras...  
Silvers devint perplexe à cette présentation. Son chef le remarqua.  
-Newland: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Silvers?  
-Silvers: Est-ce que par hasard on lui a enfoncé quelque chose dans les mains et pieds, docteur Maroni?  
Maroni sembla surpris.  
-Maroni: Euh, en effet... Comment le savez-vous?  
Le lieutenant Newland regarda son collègue, aussi surprise que Maroni, et avide de réponse.  
-Silvers: En fait, patron, il me semble qu'il y a, dans nos dossiers, deux affaires dont les victimes ont reçu les mêmes sévices, plus d'autres, et qui ont été retrouvées dans un cercueil, dans les environs de Washington DC, il y a des années. Elles ont été identifiées des mois après la découverte de leur corps...  
-Newland: Alors il y a de grandes chances que notre homme ait été la troisième victime, mais il a réussi à s'échapper des griffes de son bourreau... On a surement affaire à un tueur en série...  
-Maroni: Dans ce cas, je dois vous dire autre chose... Depuis quatre ans, un anonyme envoie une boite de chocolat tous les premiers jours de changement de saison...  
-Silvers: C'est le tueur...  
-Newland: Il faut envisager la possibilité qu'il découvre que sa victime s'est réveillée... Il faut la mettre sous protection...  
-Silvers: Et appeler l'unité de la BAU du FBI... Elle pourra nous aider…

**Bureau du FBI, Quantico, Vendredi :**

Les agents de l'unité de la BAU s'étaient installés dans la salle de briefing, autour de la table ronde, et attendaient patiemment leur analyste, Penelope Garcia, qui arriva les bras envahis d'I Pad, de dossiers et de ce qui ressemblait a une petite pile de cahiers. Elle salua ses compagnons de sa voie enjouée habituelle:  
-Penelope: Bonjour tout le monde!  
-Derek: Bonjour, Garcia... Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as apportés, aujourd'hui?  
Penelope venait de déposer les I Pad et la pile inconnue. Elle distribua les cahiers à chacun, avec les  
I Pad.  
-Penelope: Ceci est un petit souvenir de vos quinze minutes de célébrité, en tant que héros de la nation! J'ai rassemblé plusieurs photos et j'en ai fait un album souvenir! Ca a pris plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, pas vrai?  
Les agents feuilletèrent le cahier. Spencer commenta:  
-Spencer: Tu as même conservé l'article du journal d'il y a dix jours sur nous?  
-Penelope: Je suis tellement fière de vous... Et vous êtes si beaux sur ces photos, j'allais pas me priver pour immortaliser cet évènement!  
-David: Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée... Ca nous fera un bon souvenir à raconter de la BAU. Merci, Garcia!  
-Penelope: Tout le plaisir est pour moi, agent Rossi!  
-Aaron: Je regrette que tu n'ais pas pu être avec nous ce soir la...  
-Penelope: Oh, j'ai remédié à ce problème. Je me suis permise de m'ajouter avec vous sur une des photos... Photoshop fait des merveilles...  
-Emily: Tu t'es même mise une très belle robe...  
-Penelope: Merci, Prentiss... Bon, maintenant que vous avez tous jeté un coup d'œil à cette œuvre, il va falloir que vous regardiez d'autres images hélas moins joyeuses...  
-Aaron: On t'écoute, Garcia.  
Garcia s'assit, et mit en marche l'écran plasma. Trois photos apparurent. Deux hommes et une femme. Penelope commença sa présentation:  
-Penelope: Voici Jeff Granger et Helen O'Manning. Ces deux personnes ont été retrouvées dans les Appalaches pour Jeff Granger et dans un terrain abandonné dans la banlieue de Washington pour Helen O'Manning, dans un cercueil en bois de fabrication manuelle, en 1998 pour Granger et 2000 pour O'Manning. Toutefois, ils étaient morts bien avant qu'on ait retrouvé leur cercueil. Tous les deux ont été victimes de tortures, que je vous laisserai le soin de découvrir sur vos consoles. Mercredi, cet homme, John Doe, s'est réveillé amnésique de plusieurs années de coma à St Henry Hospital. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture il y a quatre ans sur une route de campagne. Il a subi les mêmes sévices que les deux autres, mais n'a pas reçu toute la panoplie, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi... Enfin, pendant qu'il était dans le coma, il a reçu à chaque début de saison une boite de chocolats.  
-Aaron: Des liens entre ces trois personnes?  
-Penelope: Granger était policier dans l'Utah, et O'Manning caporal dans l'Air Force, dans le Missouri. La police a mis longtemps pour les identifier... Leurs corps étaient en décomposition avancée…  
-Derek, lisant une copie du rapport: Ces deux personnes étaient venues passer des vacances dans le coin... Malheureusement pour elles, leurs vacances se sont transformées en cauchemar...  
-Emily: Le tueur a choisi des étrangers... Confrontés a eux-mêmes, loin de chez eux...  
-David: ll a pu ainsi disposer de tout sont temps pour les torturer et les enterrer. Il savait qu'on mettrait du temps à les identifier... La police aurait cherché du coté des disparus dans l'Etat dans lequel elle avait trouvé les victimes, puis après, elle aurait élargi les recherches aux autres Etats.  
-Spencer: Il n'y a aucune marque d'agression sexuelle... Seulement les tortures... Le tueur ne cherche qu'à faire souffrir ses victimes... Il veut prendre l'ascendant et asseoir son pouvoir en se transformant en bourreau et en torturant ses victimes.  
-Aaron : Je lis que plusieurs trous ont été percés dans les cercueils… Et que la police y a retrouvé une petite lampe torche…  
-Spencer : Granger et O'Manning auraient été enterrés vivants ?  
-Aaron : C'est a envisager…  
-Penelope : C'est affreux… Mais pourquoi les torturer puis les enterrer vivants ? Pourquoi ne pas directement les enterrer vivants ?  
-David: Les tortures n'étaient que la première étape d'une logique… Il va falloir qu'on détermine l'élément qui déclenche la deuxième et ultime étape, s'il n'y en a pas d'autres avant…  
-Derek : En admettant que John Doe soit la troisième victime, pourquoi le tueur a-t-il attendu près de six ans pour recommencer?  
-Emily: Il a peut-être eu un empêchement... Prison, maladie ou n'importe quoi...  
-Aaron: Mais il n'a jamais renoncé a sa nouvelle victime. Il lui a envoyé des cadeaux, ce qui signifie qu'il le surveille depuis quatre ans...  
-Derek: Vous pensez qu'il va vouloir le kidnapper pour finir son travail?  
-Aaron: Très probablement.  
-Penelope: La police l'a mis sous surveillance.  
-Aaron: Très bien, nous partons. Garcia, qui est notre contact?  
-Penelope: L'inspecteur Silvers, des affaires classées de Washington D.C.

**Poste de police, Washington DC:**

Les profilers arrivèrent dans l'après-midi dans le poste de police de Washington ou travaillait l'inspecteur Silvers. Celui-ci les accueillit et les présenta à sa supérieure, le lieutenant Newland. Celle-ci et Silvers accompagnèrent l'équipe dans une salle de briefing spécialement arrangée pour elle, puis Newland parla:  
-Newland: Nous avons mis John Doe sous surveillance.  
-Aaron : L'agent Prentiss et moi aurons besoin de parler avec lui…  
-Newland : Il ne vous aidera pas beaucoup, il est amnésique… Mais peut-être que vous aurez plus de résultats… Silvers vous accompagnera.  
-Aaron : Merci, lieutenant. Nous aurons également besoin de nous rendre sur le lieu ou John Doe a été retrouvé… Dave, tu peux t'en occuper ?  
-David : Pas de problème…  
-Newland : Que comptez-vous apprendre la bas ?  
-David : Je cherche a connaitre la géographie du coin, pour essayer de déterminer si John Doe a couru pendant longtemps avant d'atterrir sur la route…  
-Aaron : Reid et Morgan, vous relirez le dossier, pour voir si on peut trouver un nouvel élément.

**St Henry Hospital, après-midi, debut d'apres-midi :**

Emily et Aaron se trouvaient dans la chambre de John Doe, en compagnie de son médecin, le docteur Maroni. Un policier en uniforme gardait l'entrée de la chambre. John Doe était un homme aux cheveux noirs, dans la trentaine, avec un physique de sportif de haut niveau. Il était adossé a son coussin, sur son lit, chamboulé par la situation a laquelle il devait faire face, a savoir qu'il venait de rater quatre ans de sa vie et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Le docteur Maroni lui présenta les deux agents du FBI qui étaient venus le rencontrer.  
-Maroni : John, je vous présente les agents du FBI Prentiss et Hotchner…  
John Doe s'inquiéta :  
-John Doe : Vous êtes venus m'arrêter ?  
-Emily : Pas du tout. Soyez tranquille… Nous voudrions simplement discuter avec vous…  
-John Doe : Et bien, si vous le voulez, mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien, alors je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir une conversation… Mais si vous n'êtes pas venus m'arrêter, pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici ?  
-Maroni : John, vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai expliqué ?  
-John Doe : Oh, oui… Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé…  
-Maroni : Les agents Prentiss et Hotchner pourront peut-être vous aider à vous rappeler quelques éléments…  
-John Doe : Est-ce que la personne qui m'a torturé va revenir ?  
-Aaron : Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle ne vous approche plus. Vous sentez-vous capable de nous aider ?  
-John Doe : Je vais faire du mieux que je peux…  
-Aaron : D'accord. Nous allons commencer. Si jamais vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire.  
-John Doe : D'accord…  
-Maroni : Je vais vous laisser. Je reste dans le coin, si vous avez besoin de moi…  
-Aaron : Merci, docteur.  
Le médecin quitta la pièce. Emily et Aaron expliquèrent la procédure à John Doe.  
-Emily : On va d'abord vous poser des questions générales, touchant à divers domaines, pour stimuler votre esprit et votre subconscient. Répondez-nous sans réfléchir, dites tout ce qui vous vient immédiatement a l'esprit, ne vous censurez pas, même s'il s'agit de quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la question. Parfois, une simple réponse à ces questions peut faire remonter un souvenir à la surface. Ca ne marche pas a tout les coups, et ca peut mettre du temps à venir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
-Aaron : Ensuite, au fur et a mesure, nous essaierons d'évoquer les évènements qui vous ont amené jusqu'ici. Si vous ne vous souvenez de rien, ce n'est pas grave. Parfois, il faut plusieurs tentatives. Comme l'a dit l'agent Prentiss, il faut laisser le temps faire les choses… Vous êtes prêt ?  
-John Doe : Prêt !  
Aaron sortit un dictaphone et l'alluma. Emily conseilla à John Doe de se mettre à l'aise dans son lit, puis de fermer les yeux. Ensuite, elle l'invita à respirer lentement et profondément, à se détendre, et à vider son esprit (enfin, vu qu'il était amnésique, la seule façon pour lui de vider son esprit était d'oublier qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital). Une fois que John Doe fut totalement relaxé, Emily commença à poser des questions d'ordre général, sans réel rapport avec l'affaire.  
-Emily : John, dites-moi… Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?  
-John : Je n'en sais trop rien… La, sur le coup, je dirai le rouge…  
-Emily : Pourquoi ?  
-John : Euh… Peut-être que j'aime les couleurs chaudes… Je me sens attiré par la chaleur…  
Emily continua ses questions générales, puis après un certain temps, elle arriva aux questions ayant un rapport avec l'affaire.  
-Emily : … C'est très bien, John… Maintenant, je vais vous demander d'inspirer profondément… A partir de cet instant, je vais vous demander de vous visualiser dans une foret…  
-John : Je me vois dans la foret…  
-Emily : Vous courez à vive allure…  
-John : Ok…  
-Emily : Vous courez si vite parce que vous fuyez une personne qui vous veut du mal… Une personne qui vous a déjà fait du mal… Mais vous avez réussi à lui échapper et a présent, vous cherchez à fuir le plus loin possible… Est-ce que vous vous voyez fuir ?  
-John : Oui… Attendez… Je vois…  
-Emily : Prenez votre temps…  
-John : Je vois… Il fait froid… J'ai froid… Et j'ai mal…  
-Emily : Ou avez-vous mal, John ?  
-John : Un peu partout, mais surtout au dos…  
-Emily : Pourquoi avez-vous mal au dos, John ?  
-John : Je sens comme quelque chose qui me déchire le dos, qui me brule…  
Emily regarda son patron. John commençait à recouvrir lentement la mémoire et se rappelait les coups de fouet qu'il avait reçus.  
-Emily : C'est très bien, John… Est-ce que vous avez mal ailleurs ?  
-John : Oui… Aux pieds et aux mains… Il y a du sang sur mes pieds et mains… Et j'ai des éraflures sur les bras… Ca saigne…  
-Emily : Essayez de vous concentrer sur ce qui vous entoure… Que voyez-vous ?  
-John : Euh… Des arbres… Mais il fait noir, alors c'est dur de distinguer les choses…  
-Emily : Est-ce que vous courez encore ?  
-John : Oui… Mais je suis fatigué… Et aussi… Je me sens découragé… Mais je continue à courir… Et puis… Je vois quelque chose… Non, j'arrive sur quelque chose… C'est désert… Non… Il y a… Ah !  
John Doe se réveilla en sueur, et en respirant bruyamment.  
Emily posa une main sur l'épaule du patient, pour le rassurer.  
-Emily : Ce n'est rien… Calmez-vous…  
-John : Je… Je crois avoir vu une lumière aveuglante… Et puis le trou noir total… A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
-Aaron : Surement le véhicule qui vous a renversé.  
-John : Je suis désolé de ne pas me rappeler davantage…  
-Emily : Ne soyez pas désolé… Au contraire, soyez fier de vous… Vous vous êtes souvenu de votre accident… C'est un énorme progrès…  
-John Doe : J'aurai préféré me rappeler mon nom…  
-Aaron : Cela viendra. Vous savez maintenant que vous aimez les plats Japonais et les motos du type Harley Davidson…  
-John : Je serai un biker fan du Japon ?  
-Emily : Qui sait ?  
-Aaron : Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer…  
-John Doe : Est-ce que vous allez rester, pour me protéger ?  
-Aaron : On ne vous quitte pas des yeux. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant.  
Aaron sortit avec Emily de la chambre. Ils retrouvèrent l'inspecteur Silvers dehors. Ce dernier se renseigna :  
-Silvers : Vous avez réussi à obtenir quelque chose ?  
-Aaron : John se souvient de son accident, ce qui est un bon début. Je vais appeler Reid et Morgan pour voir ou ils en sont.  
-Emily : Je retourne veiller sur John.  
-Silvers, a Emily : Je viens avec vous.  
Sur ce, les deux agents fédéraux et l'inspecteur se séparèrent.

**Lieu de l'accident de John Doe, quelque part dans les Appalaches :**

David Rossi et le lieutenant Newland observaient le paysage qui encerclait la route de campagne sur laquelle John Doe avait été percuté il y a quatre ans. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce coin. Les seuls êtres présents se manifestaient sous la forme d'arbres, de feuilles, de terre et de roches de différentes tailles. Rossi et Newland se trouvaient en plein milieu de nulle part. Newland fit un débriefing :  
-Newland : Je me suis renseignée auprès des autorités. Il n'y a pas une maison, et encore moins un village a des kilomètres à la ronde.  
-David : Pourtant, notre inconnu doit bien venir de quelque part… Vu l'état de ses blessures, il n'a pas pu parcourir autant de kilomètres…  
-Newland : Il a peut-être une endurance que nous ne soupçonnons pas…  
-David : De plus, cette région est une vraie jungle… De quoi tourner en rond pendant des journées… John Doe peut s'avérer être chanceux d'être tombé sur cette route…  
-Newland : Il s'est quand même fait écraser…  
-David : Il aurait été tué, sinon…  
-Newland : Oui, c'est vrai… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, agent Rossi ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien du même type qui s'en est pris a Jeff Granger et Helen O'Manning ?  
-David : Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Un tueur en série qui en plus torture ses victimes a une signature propre. Ici, les trois victimes ont subi le même genre de sévices. Cependant, le tueur a choisi de les enterrer à des endroits différents... Une foret et une zone dans la banlieue de Washington… Il a réussi a creuser une tombe et a y déposer un cercueil sans être vu. Il a su se montrer très discret. Le tueur est surement du coin… Reste à délimiter un périmètre…  
Le téléphone portable du lieutenant Newland sonna. Celle-ci s'éloigna pour répondre. David l'entendit au loin, prononcer :  
-Newland : Allo ?... Je vais bien, merci… Deux semaines ?... Tu veux les emmener ou, exactement ?... En Russie ?... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mais pourquoi pas. Ils découvriraient d'autres horizons… Hein ? Avec ta nouvelle amie ?... Depuis quand tu as une nouvelle amie ?... Bon, écoute, je dois réfléchir… Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?... Bye !  
Le lieutenant raccrocha et revint vers David. Celui-ci, piqué par sa curiosité, demanda, en essayant de ne pas trahir son envie d'en savoir plus :  
-David : Tout va bien ?  
-Newland : Mon ex mari veut emmener nos enfants en vacances en Russie avec sa nouvelle amie…  
-David : Vous avez l'air d'être préoccupée…  
-Newland : C'est juste qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer cette amie… Je ne sais pas du tout qui elle est…  
David interrogea Newland du regard, étonné qu'elle s'intéresse tant a la nouvelle compagne de son ex mari. Le lieutenant expliqua :  
-Newland : Mon ex et moi sommes restés en très bons termes… J'ai eu la chance de ne pas vivre ce genre de divorce ou les ex époux se livrent une guerre sans merci pour s'humilier et se dépouiller mutuellement. Mon ex mari et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas nous cacher nos relations, car elles impliquent nos enfants, et nous ne voulons pas d'histoires dans lesquelles nos enfants auraient à choisir entre l'un de leurs parents et le nouveau compagnon de l'autre…  
Rossi restait admiratif devant cette bonne entente entre ces deux anciens époux.  
-David : En effet, vous avez eu de la chance… Malheureusement pour moi, deux de mes divorces ne se sont pas très bien passés…  
-Newland : J'en suis navrée…  
-David : Oh… C'est la vie… Je crois que mes ex ne supportaient pas de me voir entretenir une liaison durable avec le FBI…  
Newland rigola.  
-Newland : Mon ex avait le même problème… Etre mari d'une femme flic, et embrasser cette vie faite de longues attentes pendant les nuits, de ces heures supplémentaires interminables lors d'enquêtes, et de ces coups de fils a n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée annonçant une nouvelle série de longues heures de dur labeur, n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. A la longue, ca l'a marqué… Et on a préféré se séparer avant que cela nous pourrisse la vie à tous les deux. D'autant plus que j'adore cette vie et que je n'ai pas envie de la quitter…  
-David : Au moins, vos enfants ont de la chance d'avoir des parents sages…  
-Newland : Et vous, agent Rossi, vous avez des enfants ?  
-David : Le seul regret de ma vie…  
Newland fut attristée d'apprendre que David était un cowboy solitaire.

**St Henry Hospital, fin d'après-midi :**

Emily sortait des toilettes pour dames et prit le chemin qui menait vers la chambre de John Doe. Loin devant elle, elle put apercevoir un médecin en blouse blanche sortir de la chambre de John Doe, située aux alentours de l'accueil du service. La chambre était en ce moment vide, car John était parti prendre un peu d'air dans la cour, en compagnie d'Aaron, de Silvers et du policier qui surveillait l'accès à la chambre. Le médecin eut l'air mécontent, comme si l'absence de John Doe venait de mettre un énorme frein dans son programme. Le médecin discutait à présent avec une infirmière en poste à l'accueil, en ayant abandonné sa frustration. La conversation fut rapide et le docteur partit au moment ou Emily arrivait. La jeune agent jeta un coup d'œil au médecin qui s'éloignait dans un autre couloir, en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle observa sa silhouette, et un détail troublant attira son attention. Ce détail concernait les chaussures du médecin. Des chaussures de randonnée, celles qu'on met quand on veut faire une longue balade dans la foret ou la montagne. De plus, Emily aperçut ce qui ressemblait a de la terre incrustée dans la semelle extérieure de la chaussure. De un, l'hôpital se trouvait en pleine ville, et de deux, quel médecin se montrerait aussi négligent sur l'hygiène en arpentant les couloirs d'un hôpital avec des chaussures sales ? Emily eut un pressentiment. Elle se précipita vers l'infirmière avec laquelle le médecin douteux avait discuté, et lui demanda, en lui montrant son badge du FBI :  
-Emily : Excusez-moi, madame, mais que vous a demandé le médecin qui vient de parler avec vous ?  
-Infirmière : Il cherchait le patient de la chambre 46, John Doe…  
-Emily : Pour quelle raison ?  
-Infirmière : Il a dit qu'il était neurochirurgien et qu'il voulait vérifier les fonctions motrices de John Doe… Je lui ai dit que le patient était…  
Emily ne resta pas jusqu'à la fin de la réponse. Elle courut dans le couloir ou le médecin se trouvait et l'interpela :  
-Emily : Docteur !  
L'homme se retourna. Il était très calme et souriant.  
-Homme : Oui, madame ?  
-Emily, présentant son badge : Excusez-moi, pourrai-je vous parler ?  
L'homme perdit rapidement son sourire a la vue de la plaque d'Emily. Il détala carrément. Emily se mit à sa poursuite, en même temps qu'elle appelait Hotch, via son micro, pour le mettre au courant des événements.  
-Emily : Hotch ! Je crois que le tueur est revenu ! Déguisé en médecin. Un mètre quatre vingt, cheveux courts et châtains ! Il vient de prendre les escaliers !  
-Aaron : On met John Doe à l' abri et j'arrive !  
Le suspect emprunta les escaliers et descendit les marches deux par deux. Emily fit de même. Le fuyard et la traqueuse descendirent plusieurs étages, et Emily comprit que l'homme cherchait à se réfugier dans le parking quand elle le vit continuer à descendre les escaliers après avoir atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Elle donna sa position à Hotch :  
-Emily : Hotch, il est allé dans le parking !  
Elle entendit Hotch lui répondre qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible.  
Emily arriva enfin à la porte donnant sur le parking. Le faux médecin avait disparu. La jeune femme sortit son pistolet et pénétra lentement mais surement dans le parking, qui s'avéra sombre, froid et rempli de voitures. L'agent essaya de balayer le plus d'espace possible avec ses yeux, tout en avançant prudemment. Il n'y avait aucune trace du fuyard. Pour l'instant, Emily n'avait entendu aucun bruit de moteur signalant le démarrage d'une voiture. Soit le fuyard se cachait derrière un véhicule pour piéger Emily et la neutraliser avant de fuir, soit il n'avait pas encore atteint son véhicule. Emily continua sa progression. Toujours rien. Ou était-il ? Se demanda Emily. Soudain, alors qu'elle était arrivée au niveau d'un poteau, une matraque s'abattit sur sa main droite qui enserrait le pistolet. Emily ressentit une vive douleur à ce membre. Douleur puissante, paralysante, et spécifique d'un bâton électrique. Emily lâcha son arme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre car le faux médecin venait de lui assener un autre coup au niveau du ventre. Emily plia sous la douleur, et sentit le bâton s'abattre sur sa tête, puis le noir total effaça l'image du parking avec ses voitures.

Hotch descendait les escaliers menant au parking a la vitesse de la lumière, a la fois en sueur et extrêmement inquiet, car il n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec Emily via son micro, malgré ses inlassables tentatives. Le supérieur de la BAU répétait en vain le nom de famille d'Emily. L'agent arriva enfin au parking, qu'il trouva vide. Il dégaina son arme, et s'aventura parmi les allées. Apres quelques rangées, Aaron entendit un claquement de portière. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, puis tout a coup, il braqua son pistolet sur… Un homme âgé d'environ soixante dix ans qui leva aussitôt ses mains en l'air, apeuré.  
- Vieil homme : Prenez tout ce que vous voulez !  
Aaron baissa son arme et rassura le vieil homme.  
-Aaron : N'ayez pas peur… Je suis du FBI… Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Avez-vous vu un médecin aux cheveux courts châtains dans le coin ?  
- Vieil homme : Non…  
-Aaron : Merci. Vous pouvez aller.  
Le vieil homme ne se fit pas prier pour s'éloigner d'Aaron, qui reprit son inspection. Il longea de nouveau plusieurs allées, et puis, tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose s'ancrer dans sa chair, dans sa poitrine. Il fut immédiatement secoué par une douleur intense qui lui chauffa le corps. Aaron ne put résister aux violents spasmes qui prenaient le contrôle de tout son être, et comprit qu'il venait d'être touché par un taser. L'agent du FBI s'effondra par terre, sonné, le souffle coupé et les muscles affreusement endoloris, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Aaron put voir une silhouette s'approcher de lui, silhouette floue à cause des volts reçus, mais silhouette qui portait des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet. Aaron eut le temps d'apercevoir également, parmi les voitures qui l'entouraient, l'arrière d'un 4*4 dont les bords inferieurs du coffre avaient été salis par de la terre et de la boue.

Hotch espéra de tout son cœur qu'Emily était saine et sauve, sans savoir qu'en réalité, elle et lui venaient de franchir les portes de l'enfer…


	4. Chapitre 3

**-Chapitre 3-  
-Si proches, mais si loin-**

**Poste de police, Vendredi, fin d'après-midi:**

DAVID ROSSI et le lieutenant Newland revinrent de leur périple dans la campagne, et rejoignirent Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid qui avaient passé l'après-midi à réexaminer tous les dossiers concernant l'affaire en cours, et avaient placé les informations importantes sur deux tableaux blancs. David demanda à ses collègues s'ils avaient du nouveau, et Spencer débuta le résumé :  
-Spencer : Jusqu'à présent, Morgan et moi pensons que le tueur exerce un métier manuel, en nous basant sur le fait que les cercueils en bois dans lesquels Jeff Granger et Helen O'Manning ont été retrouvés avaient été fabriqués manuellement…  
-Derek : C'est du travail soigné. Ce type est doué… Il est minutieux … Il n'a laissé aucune trace…  
-Newland : Il est peut-être menuisier ?  
-Spencer : C'est possible… Mais je doute que son patron lui laisse fabriquer des cercueils pour son plaisir, sur son lieu de travail… Sauf s'il est a son propre compte, bien sur… Ce qui lui permet de construire librement… Mais même s'il n'est pas son propre patron, rien ne lui interdit de s'adonner a sa passion de fabrication de cercueils une fois chez lui…  
-Derek : Il lui faut dans ce cas la de la place… Je le verrais plus habiter une maison dans la campagne, ou dans une petite ville…  
-David : On peut déjà explorer cette piste.  
David sortit son portable et appela Garcia, qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme :  
-Penelope : J'attendais votre appel avec impatience, agent Rossi… Quelle est ma mission ?  
-David : Garcia, est-ce que tu peux faire une liste de tous les employés de menuiserie, et les propriétaires de tels ateliers dans la banlieue de Washington D.C et la Virginie ?  
-Penelope : C'est comme si c'était fait ! Avez-vous d'autres paramètres à ajouter ?  
-David : Isole ceux qui ont des antécédents judiciaires… Vu la barbarie des tortures, le tueur a surement déjà manifesté des attitudes orientées dans ce sens… Isole aussi ceux qui habitent une maison.  
-Penelope : Je vous rappelle des que j'ai la liste !  
Penelope et David raccrochèrent chacun de leur coté. David revint dans la discussion avec ses collègues et Newland.  
-David : Et a part ca, rien d'autre ?  
-Derek : Nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien entre Granger et O'Manning… Il nous manque trop d'éléments, Rossi…  
A ce moment, le téléphone portable de Newland sonna. Celle-ci s'excusa avant de répondre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait son interlocuteur, son visage s'assombrit de plus en plus. A la fin de la conversation, elle apprit à David, Derek et Spencer la terrible nouvelle :  
-Newland : C'était Silvers… Le tueur a refait surface aujourd'hui…  
-Spencer : Il a réussi à kidnapper John Doe ?  
-Newland : Non, mais il a kidnappé vos deux collègues…  
Les trois hommes de la BAU demeurèrent pétrifiés par la gravité de la nouvelle.

**Parking de St Henry Hospital, dans la soirée :**

L'UN DES ETAGES du parking de l'hôpital avait été investi par une multitude de policiers, de membres de l'unité scientifique et de trois agents du FBI, ainsi que de l'inspecteur Silvers et du lieutenant Newland. Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Silvers et Newland se tenaient debout sur la scène du crime. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de corps, mais il y a avait la carte et l'insigne d'Aaron Hotchner, ainsi que le dictaphone qui avait été utilisé pour enregistrer le premier entretien avec John Doe, et, tout juste a coté, deux pistolets : celui d'Aaron et celui d'Emily. Pour une raison inconnue, le tueur avait choisi de conserver la carte et l'insigne d'Emily. Silvers fit un débriefing :  
-Silvers : Je veillais sur John Doe avec l'agent Hotchner, quand il a été appelé par l'agent Prentiss pour une urgence. L'agent Hotchner m'a dit que le tueur était entré dans la chambre de John Doe et qu'il fallait qu'on le mette a l'abri, ce qu'on a fait, puis votre collègue est parti rejoindre l'agent Prentiss…  
-Spencer : De toute évidence, Prentiss et Hotch ont retrouvé notre homme ici…  
-David : Quelle est la description du tueur ?  
-Silvers : Un mètre quatre vingt, cheveux courts châtains…  
-Newland : Je ne comprends pas… Le tueur était seul… Comment a-t-il pu maitriser deux personnes en même temps ?  
-David : Je n'en ai aucune idée…  
-Derek : Le plus logique serait qu'il les ait maitrisés à tour de rôle… Qu'est-ce que les caméras de surveillance ont donné ?  
-Silvers : Votre homme s'est garé dans un coin épargné par les caméras. Par contre, grâce à celles de l'entrée du parking, on peut voir qu'il conduit un 4*4 noir. On ne peut pas voir son visage car il a mit des lunettes de soleil, un bonnet et s'est enroulé une écharpe autour de la bouche…  
-Newland : Peut-on aussi voir la plaque d'immatriculation ?  
-Silvers : Les gars de l'unité scientifique penchent dessus.  
-Derek : Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne… Pourquoi avoir enlevé Prentiss et Hotch ? Pourquoi deux personnes ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être simplement enfui ?  
-Spencer : Il semblerait qu'il ait renoncé à John Doe pour Prentiss et Hotch… Peut-être qu'il a pensé qu'ils avaient plus de valeur pour une rançon ?  
-Derek : Il est resté silencieux pendant des années, je doute qu'il cherche une rançon… Oh c'est pas vrai…  
-David : Quoi ?  
-Derek : Avec qui est Jack, en ce moment ?  
-David : Quand Aaron est en mission, il confie Jack a sa belle sœur…  
-Derek : Je vais la prévenir…  
-David : Il faudra aussi prévenir Strauss…  
-Derek : Apres Jack… Il faut qu'on retrouve Prentiss et Hotch très vite, parce que si le tueur a décidé de renouer avec ses habitudes meurtrières, leurs jours sont comptés…  
Cette dernière phrase s'ancra dans l'esprit de David et Spencer, et s'entrechoqua contre leur boite crânienne comme un épais marteau tapant une enclume. Emily et Aaron étaient en danger de mort, et pour l'instant, les indices n'affluaient pas, compliquant encore plus leur localisation.

**Quelque part, dans le nord est des Etats Unis :**

AARON HOTCHNER reprit connaissance. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir ou il se trouvait, mais n'y arriva pas. Il sentit alors qu'un bandeau noir épais obstruait totalement ses yeux, et donc son champ de vision. Ce bandeau encerclait efficacement sa tête, et plus exactement, la comprimait presque. Qui plus est, il était rugueux et Aaron fut pris de démangeaisons au niveau de la région oculaire et au niveau de sa peau et de ses cheveux qui s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers de ce bandeau. Aaron était ainsi dans le noir complet, privé de sa faculté de voir. L'agent de la BAU se concentra pour faire appel à ses autres sens. Il réalisa qu'il était assis sur une chaise. Il voulut bouger ses mains, mais arriva vite à la conclusion que tout comme ses yeux, et aussi ses jambes, ses mains avaient été rattachées solidement aux accoudoirs du siège par un bout de corde tout aussi inconfortable que le bandeau. Ses chevilles, quant à elle, étaient rattachées aux deux pieds avant de la chaise. Aaron tenta de faire basculer la chaise, mais se rendit compte que la chaise avait été fixée au sol. Aaron remarqua qu'il avait perdu sa veste. Certainement le tueur l'avait retirée et l'avait balancée quelque part. Cette absence de veste permit à Aaron de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans une salle ou il faisait froid. Cette froideur fit frissonner Aaron. Il eut l'impression d'être enfermé dans une salle qui avait été un lieu propice à l'horreur de corps mutilés et en souffrance sous la délectation d'un semblant de forme humaine qui n'était que l'incarnation du diable. Cette situation effraya Aaron. Oui. Il avait peur. Aaron Hotchner avait toujours su faire preuve de sang froid et n'avait jamais montré le moindre de signe de faiblesse devant un meurtrier, mais en l'occurrence, son assurance en avait pris un coup, a cause de cet inconnu auquel il était confronté. Apres avoir fait le tour de la situation, l'image du visage d'Emily Prentiss revint dans son esprit. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans son cerveau. Avait-elle été aussi kidnappée ? Si oui, ou était-elle ? Etait-elle encore vivante ? Si oui, dans quel état était-elle ? Si Emily n'avait pas été kidnappée, que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle été simplement assommée, lui permettant de reprendre connaissance plus tard et d'avertir Rossi, Morgan et Reid ? Ou bien avait-elle été blessée plus sérieusement ? Et si oui, quelle était la gravité de ses blessures ? Un lourd grincement métallique prit la suite des questions. Aaron se redressa tant bien que mal, et releva la tete, en direction de l'origine du bruit. Il entendit des pas. Une démarche décontractée. Aaron sentit enfin l'eau de Cologne de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Ce dernier prit la parole :  
-Tueur : Comment allez-vous, agent Hotchner ?  
-Aaron : Je n'ai pas peur de vous.  
Cette phrase n'était qu'à moitié vraie, car en cet instant, Aaron était en position de faiblesse. Le tueur avait tout pouvoir sur lui, et celui-ci redoutait le moment ou le tortionnaire commencerait ses sévices.  
-Tueur : Vous avez l'air sur de vous… Mais bref, passons…  
-Aaron : Qu'avez-vous fait a l'agent Prentiss ?  
-Tueur : Oh, rien du tout, rassurez-vous… Enfin, pour l'instant…  
Ce détail mit Aaron en rage. Il commença à se débattre comme un lion enragé.  
-Aaron : Si jamais vous la touchez… !  
-Tueur : Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces !  
-Aaron : Prenez-moi et relâchez-la !  
-Tueur : A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop envie… Je veux vous garder tous les deux…  
-Aaron : Ou est-elle ? Laissez-moi lui parler…  
-Tueur : Non. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez séparés…  
Le tueur se mit à tournoyer autour d'Aaron.  
-Tueur : Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur vous, et encore moins de vous prendre tous les deux avec moi… Cela a été si rapide… Mais j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration, et j'ai décidé de vous emmener dans ma demeure… Afin de procéder a de nouvelles expériences… Vous savez, la routine peut s'avérer très barbante… Je suis convaincu qu'il faut toujours tenter de nouvelles approches… Pour être franc, quand j'ai vu votre collègue, j'ai su que je l'avais déjà vu auparavant… Vous savez, ce sentiment de déjà-vu… Puis, après l'avoir neutralisée, ca m'est revenu… Elle était sur la photo, dans le journal, dans l'article consacré à l'affaire du groupe terroriste… Du coup, j'ai décidé de vous prendre tous les deux, et d'oublier ma cible…  
-Aaron : Quel est son nom ?  
-Tueur : Je ne peux vous le dire… Par contre, je peux vous dire que vous allez jouer un rôle important dans ma nouvelle expérience, agent Hotchner… Et ca va commencer maintenant.  
Aaron ne put voir que le tueur s'était approché d'une table, plaquée contre le mur donnant sur la porte d'entrée. Aaron ne put voir les différents outils de torture posés sur cette table, dans un ordre que seul le tueur saisissait. Aaron ne put voir le tueur saisir un cutter et faire sortir la lame. Aaron ne put rien voir, mais par contre, il put sentir cette lame de cutter se planter dans sa poitrine et déchirer une partie de son torse. Aaron serra les dents aussi fort que possible, pour ne pas crier et montrer sa douleur a son tortionnaire. Celui-ci dit à Aaron :  
-Tueur : Vous finirez par crier, croyez-moi…  
Et sur ce, la lame du cutter déchiqueta à nouveau la chair de Hotch, qui sentit son sang jaillir de ses plaies, couler sur sa poitrine et tacher sa chemise blanche. Il sentit aussi le tueur poser un objet sur sa poitrine, mais n'eut aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être ni de son usage.

EMILY PRENTISS était réveillée depuis des heures. Elle aurait largement préféré rester endormie, car elle se trouvait dans une position très inconfortable et exténuante. En effet, la jeune femme avait les mains emprisonnées dans de lourdes chaines, et était suspendue en l'air, au centre d'une pièce. Les chaines étaient reliées à une espèce de poulie dont le maniement se faisait au sol, dans un coin de la salle ou Emily était coincée. Ses pieds flottaient dans le vide, eux aussi attachés par des menottes. L'agent du FBI avait la sensation que ses épaules se déboitaient un peu plus dangereusement à chaque heure qui s'écoulait. A la différence d'Aaron, Emily était en pleine possession de ses instruments visuels. Elle avait put ainsi faire l'état des lieux de la pièce lugubre qui lui servait de cellule. Les murs de la salle donnaient l'impression d'être en état de dégradation dont personne ne se souciait. En outre, il y avait comme des inscriptions sur ces murs, mais Emily ne put les distinguer avec précision à cause de la faible lumière qui émanait d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. Cette lampe de fabrication simple contrastait avec les deux lampes à néons mises au repos. Emily se demanda quelle était l'utilité d'avoir ces deux types d'éclairage dans une même pièce. La cellule prenait vraiment l'allure d'un grand cachot, si on oubliait les néons. Emily avait par ailleurs, remarqué cette table près de l'entrée, sur laquelle reposaient divers outils, dont la forme lui avait donné un haut-le-cœur, car elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'instruments de torture, ce qui l'avait terrorisée. Chose incongrue, il y avait une chaine stéréo sur la table. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et de sa carrière a la BAU, Emily était terrifiée. Elle savait qu'elle allait vivre d'interminables heures de douleur. Elle espérait que Hotch s'était rendu compte de sa disparition et qu'il avait compris qu'elle était entre les mains du tueur. Elle priait pour que son chef et ses collègues viennent rapidement, ce qu'ils feraient. Emily en était sure. Elle les avait déjà vus à l'œuvre. L'équipe de la BAU avait déjà sauvé plusieurs vies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait juste patienter un tout petit peu, et dans quelques heures, au maximum dans une journée, elle reverrait la lumière naturelle du jour, et tout ceci ne serait qu'un vieux et mauvais souvenir. Emily avait confiance. Et en attendant les secours, elle devait se montrer forte, pour prouver à son équipe qu'elle avait du cran et que ses collègues pouvaient croire en elle. Emily avait vu les heures passer, mais ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Soudain, elle vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, et ce fameux faux docteur entrer. Il souriait. Un sourire sadique. Le tueur salua Emily :  
-Tueur : Bonjour, Emily. Comment allez-vous?  
-Emily: Ca irait mieux si vous me détachiez…  
Le tueur rigola.  
-Tueur : Un agent fédéral qui a le sens de l'humour… J'aime ca…  
-Emily : Mes collègues me retrouveront…  
-Tueur : On verra bien…  
-Emily : Mon chef sait que je suis partie à vos trousses… Il a déjà appelé mes autres collègues…  
-Tueur : Moui…  
-Emily : Puisque vous allez me tuer…  
-Tueur : Qui vous dit que je vais vous tuer ?  
-Emily : J'ai vu votre visage… Je doute que vous allez gentiment me laisser rentrer chez moi…  
-Tueur : Hum, vous êtes perspicace…  
-Emily : Donc, puisque vous allez me tuer… Dites-moi… Pourquoi avoir tué Jeff Granger et Helen O'Manning ?  
-Tueur : Pour la même raison que je vais vous tuer… Enfin, je ne vais pas vraiment vous tuer… Vous comprendrez par vous-même… Allez, assez bavardé, agent Prentiss… Commençons votre leçon.  
Emily fronça les sourcils au mot « leçon ». De quoi parlait le tueur ? Avait-il forcé Jeff Granger, Helen O'Manning et John Doe à subir une sorte de rite de passage (du point de vue du tueur bien sur) avant de les mettre a mort ? Les avait-il forcés à adhérer à une sorte de raisonnement sordide qu'il prenait pour vérité implacable ? Pendant qu'Emily s'interrogeait sur le sens de ce mot, elle vit le tueur prendre un fouet et un bécher sur la table. Le tueur se plaça ensuite derrière elle et Emily commença à serrer les dents, prête à recevoir le coup de fouet qui arriva très vite. Le fouet déchira la veste et la chemise d'Emily, et vint bruler son dos. Le tueur recommença une série, et chaque nouveau coup de fouet accentuait profondément la douleur du précédent coup. Emily avait le dos en feu. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs rifts s'étaient formés dans son dos. Cette douleur fit monter des larmes à ses yeux, mais Emily donna le meilleur d'elle-même pour ne pas pleurer et crier. Finalement, le tueur s'arrêta, pour appliquer le bécher contre le dos d'Emily. Celle-ci devina avec dégoût que le tueur recueillait son sang qui coulait sur son dos. Il reposa le fouet sur la table, mais conserva le bécher dans sa main. Emily remercia le ciel que ce soit fini, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était que le début. Apres que le tueur ait rangé le fouet sur la table, il se retourna vers Emily et lui expliqua :  
-Tueur : Vous croyez réellement que votre équipe viendra pour vous ?  
Emily répondit avec férocité :  
-Emily : Absolument ! Et elle vous mettre derrière les barreaux !  
-Tueur : Libre a vous de penser cela. Mais vous verrez, elle ne viendra pas. Elle vous laissera souffrir le martyr ici.  
-Emily : C'est juste une question de temps…  
-Tueur : Combien de temps avant qu'on décide d'inclure votre disparition dans les affaires classées ?  
-Emily : Mes collègues ne feront jamais ca…  
-Tueur : Oh si, ils le feront. Vous souffrirez, vous souffrirez, et vous souffrirez en priant pour que votre équipe vous libère… Mais vous verrez, personne ne viendra pour vous. Il vous faudra plus ou moins longtemps pour le réaliser, mais pour ma part, j'ai tout mon temps. Je vous laisse méditer.  
Le tueur alluma la chaine stéréo qui cracha du heavy metal. Puis il tourna le bouton du volume pour le mettre au maximum. Les oreilles d'Emily furent agressées par une musique violente, que certains caractériseraient de musique du diable. Ensuite, le tueur éteignit la lampe, pour allumer les néons, qui émirent une lumière aveuglante. Et comme par hasard, les néons se trouvaient juste au dessus d'Emily. Elle vit le tueur lui sourire et fermer la porte. Elle comprit qu'elle allait passer de longues heures a supporter ce bruit incessant qui commençait a agacer ses tympans, et cette forte lumière qui ne lui laisserait pas fermer les yeux pour trouver un semblant de paix dans la nuit afin de tenter de faire abstraction de ce chanteur qui beuglait de façon démentielle, parmi ces guitares dont le son se rapprochait de celui d'une scie. Toutefois, la lumière permit à Emily de mieux décrypter les inscriptions sur les murs. « alone » (seul), « betrayers » (traitres), « untrue » (faux), et tant d'autres expressions. Les mots existaient en plusieurs exemplaires. Des mots sombres... Des mots écrits en rouge… Des mots écrits avec le sang d'êtres humains, parmi lesquels Jeff Granger, Helen O'Manning et John Doe.

POUR SA PART, le tueur déambulait dans un couloir légèrement sombre. Bien qu'il eut allumé la chaine stéréo a son maximum, aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'au couloir. Quelques mètres plus loin, le tueur passa devant une deuxième porte. Il était très heureux d'avoir deux invités dans son antre, et leur sang dans deux béchers qu'il transportait délicatement comme s'ils contenaient un précieux trésor.

**Poste de police, Washington D.C, milieu de la nuit :**

DEREK, Spencer, David, et Newland menaient leurs recherches dans la salle de travail que les enquêteurs des affaires classées avaient mise à disposition des agents de la BAU. Les trois agents fédéraux étaient atrocement anxieux. Silvers arriva dans la salle, pour apporter des nouvelles.  
-Silvers : L'unité scientifique a réussi à déchiffrer la plaque d'immatriculation.  
-Derek : J'appelle notre analyste.  
Derek se jeta sur le téléphone fixe, et composa le numéro. Garica répondit nerveusement :  
-Penelope : J'ai la liste !  
-Derek : Garcia, j'ai un numéro d'immatriculation pour toi… Inspecteur Silvers ?  
-Silvers : 187 AHG.  
De son coté, Penelope pianota le plus vite possible sur son clavier pour entrer les données. Elle fixa l'écran et tapa du pied, en attendant le résultat, qui arriva assez vite. La photocopie d'un permis de conduire s'afficha sur l'écran, et Garcia transmit l'information à Derek :  
-Penelope : Je l'ai ! Georges Habberman… Mais il ne fait pas partie de ma liste… Une seconde…  
Garcia s'arrêta dans son excitation d'avoir une piste. Une photocopie d'un autre document officiel venait de s'afficher sur son écran. La photocopie d'un acte de décès.  
-Penelope : … Il est mort depuis douze ans…  
Ce fut Spencer qui répondit :  
-Spencer : Tu en es sure ?  
-Penelope : Mon chou, j'ai son acte de décès sous les yeux…  
David conclut :  
-David : Il a volé la plaque et l'a installée sur son véhicule, pour qu'on ne l'identifie pas…  
-Derek : Attendez, on n'a pas encore fini. Garcia, tu disais que tu avais la liste des menuisiers ?  
-Penelope : J'ai quatre suspects. Je vous envoie leurs noms et adresses tout de suite !  
-Derek : T'es géniale !  
-Penelope : Uniquement si vous retrouvez Prentiss et Hotch !  
Derek remercia Garcia et raccrocha.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Samedi matin :**

LE TUEUR termina son verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha, puis déboucha sur le salon. L'homme quitta le salon pour aller dans le jardin arrière, via la porte qui séparait le salon et ce jardin. Une fois dans cet espace vert, le tueur s'étira et remplit ses poumons d'air frais. Il contempla le paysage qui s'étalait devant et autour de lui. Des arbres et des collines à perte de vue. Un vrai petit coin de paradis, loin de toute civilisation. Un repère parfait pour stimuler la créativité sanglante d'un tueur. L'homme se dirigea vers la grange située non loin de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Une fois dans la grange, il alla sur la gauche et arriva au niveau d'une trappe. Il souleva la grande plaque de bois carrée qui fermait cette trappe, et descendit les marches. Il arriva enfin dans un couloir, et l'éclaira en appuyant sur un interrupteur. Une caisse gisait par terre, remplie de divers objets. Le tueur prit un talkie-walkie en plastique, généralement utilisé par les parents de nouveaux nés pour capter leurs moindres pleurs lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce autre que leur chambre, avec le récepteur, et un chalumeau de cuisine. Le tueur se dirigea vers la première porte donnant sur le couloir et l'ouvrit. Aaron s'agita, toujours les yeux bandés.  
-Tueur : Bonjour, agent Hotchner. Bien dormi ?  
Aaron ne répondit pas.  
-Tueur : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler. De toute façon, je ne fais que passer.  
Le tueur déposa le récepteur sur la table des instruments de torture et l'alluma. Il s'en alla ensuite, laissant Aaron de nouveau seul dans sa cellule. Le tueur vint dans la pièce ou se trouvait Emily, et sursauta légèrement quand le son bruyant de cette musique heavy metal parvint a ses oreilles. Il baissa le volume et éteignit la radio, avant de poser le talkie-walkie et le chalumeau. Il observa Emily. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Le tueur fut satisfait de ce résultat.  
-Tueur : Bien dormi, agent Prentiss ?  
Emily ne perçut qu'un vague enchainement de syllabes déformées. Ses tympans avaient bien souffert. Le tueur s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda, plus fortement et lentement :  
-Tueur : Bien… Dor… Mi… A… Gent… Pren… Tiss ?  
Emily lui jeta un regard noir.  
-Emily : Je ne cèderai pas.  
-Tueur : Dans ce cas, passons à la seconde séance.  
Le tueur revint vers la table et prit le chalumeau. Il alluma le talkie-walkie de surveillance bébé. Il mit en marche le chalumeau. Emily vit la flamme bleutée sortir du chalumeau. Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Il le fallait, sinon, c'était la porte ouverte à l'autodestruction psychologique. Emily vit le tueur se placer derrière elle. Le tueur regarda le dos d'Emily, rayé et ensanglanté par le fouet. Il posa les yeux sur la flamme bleutée, et l'approcha sans précipitation vers ce dos blessé. Il ressentit une immense joie quand le bout de la flamme toucha une des raies rougies, et encore plus quand il entendit Emily hurler de douleur. Malgré sa volonté, Emily n'avait pas pu résister à la chaleur de braise qui aggravait son dos. La douleur était insupportable.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !  
Aaron faillit bondir de sa chaise quand il entendit ce hurlement déchirer le profond silence qui régnait dans sa prison. Il ne sut pas qu'il venait du récepteur, mais peut importe son origine, Aaron l'entendait clairement. Ce cri intense l'enragea terriblement, et en même temps, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Aaron, dans un réflexe, gesticula comme un demeuré, comme si cette frénésie corporelle l'aiderait à se défaire de ses liens. Hélas, c'était impossible. Aaron ne put s'arrêter de se tordre dans tous les sens, car il souffrait. Pas la souffrance physique, mais celle d'assister, impuissant, au calvaire de cette femme, son agent dont il était responsable, et qui subissait les barbaries de ce bourreau infâme. Un deuxième hurlement aussi puissant de douleur s'éleva. Aaron remua de plus belle, sans succès. Un fleuve d'insultes aussi grossières les unes que les autres envahirent son esprit, et Aaron cria, avec un ton mêlé de voracité et de désespoir :  
-Aaron : Espèce d'enfoiré ! Batard ! Pervers ! Connard !  
Un troisième beuglement suivit ces paroles.  
-Aaron : Sale… Fils… De pute… !  
La voix d'Aaron s'était affaiblie. Non pas qu'il ne voulait plus insulter ce meurtrier sadique. Au contraire, il était prêt à tenir la cadence pendant des heures, mais la voix d'Emily déformée par la souffrance déchirait son cœur. Aaron diminua ses mouvements corporels ; s'affala sur le dos de sa chaise, courbé, désespéré et en souffrance devant son impuissance ; et éclata en sanglots en murmurant :  
-Aaron : Je suis désolé, Emily…  
D'autres cris d'Emily résonnèrent dans la pièce.

LE TUEUR ne s'était pas uniquement concentré sur le dos d'Emily. Il avait touché ses membres inférieurs. Il éteignit le chalumeau. De la fumée s'élevait des derniers impacts entre la chair de l'agent et le chalumeau, notamment aux jambes. Emily avait la tête baissée. Elle transpirait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Son visage était crispé. Elle regarda le tueur. Le tueur ne détourna pas les yeux. Même si elle avait mal, elle se raccrochait encore à cette idée stupide que son équipe la retrouverait, comme elle l'exprimait faiblement :  
-Emily : Ils viendront… Ils viendront…  
Le tueur assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune femme, et répliqua :  
-Tueur : Ils ne viendront pas. Ils ne viendront pas ! Vous êtes à moi et vous vous soumettrez !  
Sur ce, il quitta la salle, après avoir éteint l'appareil de surveillance pour nouveaux nés. Emily profita de cette « intimité » pour balbutier :  
-Emily : Hotch… S'il vous plait… Faites-vite…  
Malheureusement, Hotch ne pouvait rien faire pour elle pour le moment car il était lui aussi prisonnier du tueur, mais Emily ignorait cet élément.

LE TUEUR revint vers Aaron. Des qu'il ouvrit la porte, il subit le déchainement verbal d'Aaron.  
-Aaron : Espèce de fumier ! Je vous jure que je vous réduirai en bouillie ! Sale pervers !  
-Tueur : Oh oh ! Enfin, agent Hotchner, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?  
-Aaron : Va te faire foutre, connard !  
-Tueur : Vous de même, agent Hotchner…  
Le tueur s'était rapproché d'Aaron, avec une pince métallique. Aaron sentit quelque chose de froid enserrer de plus en plus durement la phalange du milieu de son auriculaire gauche. Puis tout a coup, il entendit un craquement et ressentit une douleur fulgurante à cet os.  
-Aaron : Ahhhhhh !  
-Tueur : Ca vous fait mal ?  
Par fierté et défi, Aaron resta silencieux. Il comprit que le tueur voulait lui briser les os des doigts de sa main gauche. Le tueur passa au tour de la même phalange, mais sur l'annulaire. Cependant, avant de faire quoique ce soit, il remarqua les larmes sur le visage d'Aaron, et le bandeau humidifié au niveau des yeux.  
-Tueur : Ma parole… Vous avez pleuré ?  
-Aaron : Ca vous excite de faire souffrir les gens, salaud ?  
Le tueur ferma la pince.  
-Aaron : Ah !  
En plus du fait de s'en prendre avec joie a la destruction de doigts, le tueur semblait fasciné par le fait qu'Aaron avait pleuré.  
-Tueur : Alors, vous avez pleuré quand vous l'avez entendue crier… Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Dites-moi tout…  
-Aaron : Je te planterai, croie-moi…  
Nouveau craquement d'os, au niveau du majeur, et nouveau cri d'Aaron.  
-Tueur : Le fait de l'entendre vous a fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?... Est-ce que c'était pire que de souffrir directement soi-même ?  
Aaron ne voulut pas répondre à cette question. Mais oui, entendre Emily hurler comme elle l'avait fait avait été pire que si c'était lui qui avait subi ces tortures.  
-Aaron : Que lui avez-vous fait ?  
-Tueur : Séance chalumeau…  
Ce fut pire que les doigts cassés de la main gauche. Ce fut comme si le tueur venait d'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur d'Aaron. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas imaginer l'étendue des brulures, pour éviter de vomir. Le tueur continua sur sa réflexion :  
-Tueur : Alors… Vos collègues doivent surement se faire un sang d'encre pour vous, en ce moment… Ils doivent souffrir comme vous avez souffert en entendant l'agent Prentiss hurler… C'est tellement excitant…  
Le tueur se délectait de cette souffrance psychologique. Il conclut :  
-Tueur : Il nous reste encore deux doigts.

**Poste de police, Samedi après-midi :**

SILVERS et Newland pénétrèrent dans la salle de contrôle des salles d'interrogatoires, d'où l'on pouvait enregistrer le déroulement des interrogatoires de n'importe quelle pièce prévue à cet effet. Les deux inspecteurs virent les agents du FBI les yeux rivés sur les écrans des petites télévisions reliées directement aux caméras de surveillance des salles d'interrogatoire. Il y avait quatre suspects. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait les cheveux courts et châtains. Newland fit un topo de la séance de questions-réponses qu'elle et Silvers venaient d'avoir avec l'un des suspects.  
-Newland : Le type était terrifié pendant tout l'interrogatoire… Je doute que ce soit lui… De plus, les collègues n'ont rien trouvé chez lui…  
David fit écho, dépité :  
-David : Ni chez les autres…  
-Spencer, avec le même ton : Alors on retourne à la case départ ?  
-David : Si ca se trouve, il a peut-être mis une perruque…  
La sonnerie du portable de Derek retentit. Elle fit sursauter tout le monde. L'agent s'excusa et répondit a l'extérieur de la salle. C'était Erin Strauss, la chef de section.  
-Strauss : Agent Morgan. Ou en est la situation ?  
Derek parla avec une voix inhabituellement monocorde :  
-Derek : Une de nos pistes vient de s'évaporer, madame…  
-Strauss : Aucune revendication du tueur ?  
-Derek : Non, madame… Il garde ses victimes jusqu'au bout…  
-Strauss : Ecoutez, agent Morgan... Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas…  
-Derek : J'aurai besoin de chance… Et d'indices…  
-Strauss : Vous formez une bonne équipe. Vous y arriverez.  
-Derek : Merci, madame…  
Strauss salua Derek, puis raccrocha. Derek se retourna et vit que David était sorti pour lui parler.  
-Derek : C'était Strauss… Elle m'a dit qu'on y arriverait…  
-David : Et il faut qu'on y arrive.  
-Derek : C'est plus dur sans Hotch et Emily…  
-David : Mais nous, Spencer, toi et moi, on est la. Tu es la. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu savais gérer…  
-Derek : Oui, mais Hotch était avec nous…  
-David : Je n'ai pas toujours approuvé les méthodes de Strauss, mais pour le coup, je suis à fond avec elle. Elle ne t'a pas demandé de prendre la tête de l'équipe et de l'enquête si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en toi et en tes qualités de leader. Alors ne te décourage pas. Essaye de regarder l'affaire sous un autre angle, comme si tu n'étais pas impliqué émotionnellement…  
-Derek : Cela va être difficile…  
-David : Mais ca peut nous aider.  
-Derek : D'accord… Bon, nous avons une piste qui s'est achevée par un cul de sac… Mais nous avons John Doe, alors il faut s'appuyer sur lui et booster sa mémoire. David, vous pouvez… ?  
-David : J'y cours.

**Quelque part, dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Lundi :**

DEPUIS Samedi, Aaron remuait péniblement les doigts de sa main gauche, avec, a chaque mouvement, une grimace. Il s'était forcé à les remuer de temps en temps, pour être sur de pouvoir encore les sentir et d'en être encore le maitre. Mais c'était dur. Il avait également passé ces deux derniers jours à se demander si Emily était encore vivante, ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur. Il avait foi en elle. C'était une femme forte. Elle saurait résister… Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Et lui aussi, pendant combien de temps pourrait-il résister ? Il entendit la porte grincer. Le tueur était de retour, surement pour une nouvelle séance. Aaron se prépara psychologiquement à une nouvelle souffrance. Il entendit les pas devenir de plus en plus proches, puis il sentit quelque chose de plat se poser sur ses cuisses. Le tueur parla :  
-Tueur : J'ai décidé de vous apporter a manger… Car je pense qu'après trois jours, vous en avez besoin.  
-Aaron, fermement : Je ne mangerai pas votre nourriture.  
-Tueur : Je vous en prie… Arrêtez de jouer les gros durs. Mangez. Vous en avez besoin. Votre organisme en a besoin… Je vais vous détacher la main gauche pour que vous puissiez vous servir.  
Le tueur, avec un couteau, coupa la corde qui emprisonnait la main en question, puis il laissa Aaron avec son assiette creuse remplie de riz. Dans un premier temps, Aaron dénigra ce plat, mais après réflexion, il lui parut plus sage de manger ce riz pour se requinquer afin de continuer à résister. D'un geste lent et hésitant, il saisit la cuillère en plastique et avala une bouchée.

EMILY était toujours accrochée à ces chaines, le corps pendant dans le vide, au milieu de sa salle de détention. Et encore une fois, elle devait supporter cette musique bruyante de la chaine stéréo, et cette lumière artificielle violente. La jeune femme avait la tete baissée. Elle avait mal au crane (a cause des deux facteurs cités précédemment). Elle avait mal aux bras et épaules, à cause des chaines qui la suspendaient. Elle avait mal au dos, à cause du fouet et du chalumeau. Elle avait mal aux jambes, à cause du chalumeau. Il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu de fièvre. Peut-être qu'une de ses blessures s'était infectée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emily n'en pouvait plus physiquement, mais mentalement, elle tentait de tenir coute que coute… Enfin, les séances musicales commençaient à l'agacer follement. Le tueur arriva enfin dans la salle. Il tenait une assiette creuse avec du riz. Il éteignit la radio et vint vers la manivelle qui contrôlait la poulie. Il la mania et sans aucun avertissement, les chaines qui reliaient Emily a la poulie s'allongèrent trop rapidement, et Emily s'écrasa par terre, dans un bruit sourd, comme un objet lourd qu'on lâche de haut. Emily se retrouva allongée sur le sol. Elle ne put faire aucun geste au début, à cause de son corps endolori. Le tueur s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et posa l'assiette creuse. Le tueur lui dit :  
-Tueur : Avez-vous apprécié ces vingt quatre heures de heavy metal et hard rock ?  
-Emily : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'achever, connard ?  
-Tueur : Ce serait trop facile. Je veux que vous compreniez…  
-Emily : La seule chose à comprendre est que vous n'êtes qu'un malade.  
-Tueur : Toujours aucune nouvelle de votre équipe ?  
-Emily : J'en aurai si vous me laissiez les appeler…  
-Tueur : J'adore votre sens de l'humour… Allez, prenez des forces. Vous en aurez besoin pour vos prochaines séances… Attendez…  
Le tueur posa sa main sur le front d'Emily.  
-Tueur : Vous avez un peu de fièvre… Il va falloir s'occuper de ca… Vous devez être en forme pour la suite…  
Le tueur se leva et partit. Bien qu'Emily ne voulait pas céder, elle avait vraiment faim. La jeune femme se redressa non sans peine et grimaces provoquées par ses blessures, puis entama l'assiette.

**St Heny Hospital, dans la même journée :**

DAVID discutait avec John Doe dans sa chambre. John Doe était dans son lit, et David, dans un fauteuil a ses cotés. Le lieutenant Newland avait accompagné David, mais était restée en retrait pendant le tete à tete. John Doe semblait frustré.  
-John Doe : … Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne me rappelle absolument de rien… J'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive qu'à revoir cette foret dans laquelle j'ai couru, et cette voiture qui m'a involontairement renversé… Et aucune autre image ne me revient… Quelque soit la méthode… Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, alors comment puis-je me souvenir d'un passage de ma vie ?  
-David : Je comprends que c'est frustrant…  
-John Doe : Et tous ces médecins me disent qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps… Je sais qu'ils font de leur mieux pour m'aider, mais j'y arrive pas… Et à cause de moi, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver vos collègues…  
-David : Non. Je vous interdis de vous sentir coupable. Vous n'êtes absolument pour rien dans leur disparition…  
-John Doe : Ils étaient venus me protéger…  
-David : Et ils ont accompli leur mission… Ecoutez, John. Reposez-vous, d'accord ? Je reviendrai demain.  
-John Doe : A demain, agent Rossi, lieutenant Newland.

UNE FOIS hors de la chambre de John Doe, David laissa exprimer son désarroi, par l'intermédiaire de son visage, et s'affala sur une chaise, à l'accueil. Il mit sa tete dans ses mains. Il se sentait inutile. Newland s'assit a sa droite et posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'encourager.  
-Newland : Ne vous découragez pas…  
-David : J'essaie… Mais je commence à douter… Ca fait depuis Vendredi qu'on est sans nouvelles de Prentiss et Hotch… Et s'ils étaient morts ?  
-Newland : Ne partez pas sur cette hypothèse. Vos collègues et vous devez vous reposer sur le fait que les agents Prentiss et Hotchner sont vivants, et qu'ils vous attendent.  
-David : Et si on arrivait trop tard ?  
-Newland : Et si vous arriviez à temps ?  
-David : Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation m'arrive… Je veux dire… J'ai déjà eu à mener une course contre la montre pour retrouver des personnes kidnappées… Mais la, il s'agit de deux personnes que je respecte et que j'admire profondément… Deux personnes qui comptent pour moi… Non pas que les autres kidnappés n'ont pas d'importance pour moi…  
-Newland : Je comprends…  
-David : Mais la… Je me sens si impuissant… J'ai l'impression de stagner… Pire, de faire un pas en avant pour finalement revenir dix pas en arrière… On n'a presque rien…  
-Newland : Vous avez un profil…  
-David : Un début… J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond… Ca vous est déjà arrivé, de vous sentir inefficace et inutile ?  
-Newland : Oh, oui… Mais vous savez ce qui m'a fait tenir, pendant ces situations graves ?  
David regarda Newland.  
-Newland : Et bien, mes collègues, ceux qui étaient en position délicate. J'ai failli craquer, péter les plombs… Je me suis traitée d'imbécile, de nulle et d'incapable, plusieurs fois pendant ma carrière. Mais je me suis vite remise à l'ordre, en me disant que si je me laissais tomber dans cette attitude de défaite, je gaspillerais ce temps si précieux qui m'était comptée pour aider mes collègues. Et il était hors de question de perdre ce temps. Parce que si je le perdais, ca signifierait que j'étais vraiment une idiote. Et de vous à moi, j'avais ma fierté à défendre…  
David sourit à cette touche qui se voulait humoristique pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Newland: … Plus sérieusement, je savais que mes collègues avaient confiance en moi, et je ne devais pas les décevoir. Et c'est cette confiance qui m'a boostée. C'est aussi cette perspective de revoir mes collègues qui m'a boostée… Allez, agent Rossi. Ressaisissez-vous. Ayez confiance. Vous allez coincer ce salaud. Nous allons tous coincer ce salaud, et vous retrouverez vos amis, parce que ca fait trente ans que vous coincer des types comme ce pervers, alors c'est pas maintenant que ca va s'arrêter.  
David regarda Newland. Elle lui souriait. L'agent s'arrêta sur ce sourire. Un sourire discret, certes, mais qui semblait lancer un merveilleux message d'espoir et de confiance. David Rossi ne put donner de raison logique, mais le sourire du lieutenant Newland venait de réchauffer la flamme qui s'était apaisée dans son cœur. Cette flamme qui nourrissait sa volonté, son dynamisme, et sa joie.

DAVID ne se laisserait pas absorber par ses questions concernant sa capacité à continuer ou non. Il se laisserait absorber par cet unique but, à savoir retrouver Aaron Hotchner et Emily Prentiss. Il ne gaspillerait pas ce temps si précieux comme lui avait conseillé Newland. Emily et Aaron l'attendaient, lui, Spencer et Derek. Ils étaient en vie. Newland venait de lui raviver cette certitude. Et bientôt, de nouveaux éléments viendraient confirmer cette certitude…


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapitre 4-****  
****-Envoi express-**

**Quelque part, dans le nord est des Etats Unis, dans la journée de Mercredi :****  
**  
LES TORTURES avaient repris pour Aaron et Emily. En ce moment, Le tueur s'acharnait sur Aaron, et lui infligeait des chocs électriques, en essayant plusieurs voltages, à l'aide de différents bâtons électriques. Aaron se sentait comme un poulet qu'on avait laissé bruler dans le four. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Et chaque nouvelle secousse de tremblements puissamment douloureux mettait tous ses organes internes sans dessus-dessous. Aaron sentait ses yeux se révulser, et bientôt, de l'écume remonta a sa bouche. Le tueur s'arrêta.  
-Tueur : Oups… Je vous ai peut-être surestimé.  
Aaron articula avec difficulté :  
-Aaron : Vous… Etes… Un… Monstre…  
-Tueur : Je le prends comme un compliment.  
-Aaron : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?  
-Tueur : Seriez-vous en train de fléchir, agent Hotchner ?  
-Aaron : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?  
Aaron venait de baisser la tête, épuisé par ses tortures. Il voulait s'endormir, pour pouvoir s'échapper quelque temps de ce calvaire, mais le tueur ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Ce dernier reposa les différents bâtons électriques (sauf un) sur la table, et prit une clouteuse. Il revint vers Aaron et regarda ses mains. Ces membres étaient posés paume intérieure contre les accoudoirs. Le tueur posa la clouteuse sur la main droite, et y planta un long clou qui traversa la main et s'ancra fixement dans l'accoudoir. Ceci eut pour effet de réveiller Aaron qui cria :  
-Aaron : Ahhh !  
-Tueur : Ah, vous êtes toujours avec moi ? J'ai cru que vous dormiez.  
-Aaron : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Aaron sentit une seconde chose pointue déchirer sa main gauche, après la droite. La douleur fut plus vive à cause des os cassés.  
-Aaron : Ahh ! Arrêtez !  
-Tueur : J'adore vous entendre crier.  
Le tueur appliqua le bâton électrique qu'il avait conservé sur le bras gauche d'Aaron. Ce dernier fut secoué de spasmes.  
-Tueur : Vous fléchissez…  
-Aaron : N… Non…  
Mais en réalité, il commençait à fléchir. Le tueur s'agenouilla devant les pieds d'Aaron et enfonça un autre clou dans le pied droit.  
-Aaron : Argh… ! Vous me le paierez…  
Le second pied reçu un clou. Maintenant, Aaron était officiellement « fixé » à la chaise et au sol. Le tueur posa le bâton sur le pied qui venait de recevoir le clou et un nouveau cri retentit dans la salle. Apres, le tueur déclara :  
-Tueur : Au tour d'Emily…  
Aaron murmura :  
-Aaron : Laissez-la… Continuez sur moi…  
-Tueur : Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas. Vous aurez tout le loisir de l'entendre…  
Le tueur ferma la porte. Aaron pleura en silence, a cette perspective.

LE TUEUR retrouva Emily qu'il avait laissée allongée par terre, pour qu'elle se « repose ». Celle-ci se redressa quand elle le vit entrer. Le tueur avait amené un bécher sur lequel il avait inscrit le nom d'Emily avec un feutre noir. Il se dirigea vers la poulie et releva Emily dans les airs. Il prit ensuite un cutter, alluma le talkie-walkie et commença sa séance.  
-Tueur : Voyons… Ou voulez-vous commencer ?  
Il contempla la poitrine d'Emily, puis il trancha sa chair au niveau du ventre.  
-Emily : Ahhh !  
Le tueur répéta l'opération, à différents niveaux de la poitrine de la jeune femme, et recueillit son sang dans le bécher. La jeune femme cria au début, mais à un moment, elle fit un effort pour ne plus crier. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la chemise d'Emily avait viré au rouge. La jeune femme réalisa avec effroi que sa poitrine était devenue comparable à un gruyère. Elle sentait son sang sortir de ces entailles, plus ou moins profondes. Alors qu'elle croyait la séance terminée, le tueur s'exprima, en regardant sa poitrine rayée.  
-Tueur : Hum… Je dois avouer que vous êtes belle… Vous avez un joli corps… Je m'en voudrais presque de l'avoir tailladé… Vous êtes une belle femme… Est-ce qu'un homme vous l'a déjà dit ?  
-Emily : Je vous emmerde.  
-Tueur : Pourquoi cacher ce corps ?  
Le tueur posa son cutter et le bécher par terre. Il s'avança vers Emily. Celle-ci se prépara au pire. Elle vit ce démon poser sa main sur sa chemise. Poser sa main sur le premier bouton en partant du haut. Emily tourna la tête, pour ne pas assister a cette humiliation ultime. Elle sentit ces doigts monstrueux déboutonner chaque bouton, avec une délicatesse perverse. Une fois la chemise ouverte, le tueur admira avec ses yeux et son esprit diabolique ces seins qui s'offraient à lui, et les parcourut avec sa main. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Emily. Le tueur commenta son geste :  
-Tueur : Vos seins sont magnifiques… Parfaits…

DE SON COTE, Aaron était le témoin auditif du calvaire d'Emily. Il entendait chaque mot que ce sadique prononçait. Et ce qu'il disait lui donnait envie de vomir. Aaron, tout comme Emily, pleurait. Sauf qu'Aaron pleurait d'entendre toutes ces sales paroles et de ne pas être la, avec Emily, pour la défendre. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire. Emily allait se faire violer, et lui, il entendrait tout et ne ferait rien, malgré toute sa volonté pour se décoller de cette maudite chaise. Mais tout comme Emily, il était épuisé. Physiquement et mentalement. Il était dans l'impuissance la plus totale, et ne put que dire :  
-Aaron : Si tu la touches… Pardon Emily…  
Il entendit à nouveau la voix du tueur prononcer :  
-Tueur : Avec combien d'hommes avez-vous fait l'amour, Emily ?  
-Emily : Pitié…  
Aaron baissa la tete, en signe de défaite.

EMILY répéta :  
-Emily : Pitié…  
-Tueur : Je serai votre prochain…  
Le tueur fit jouer la poulie et Emily tomba. Elle se fit mal, comme a chaque fois qu'elle heurtait ce sol. Ses éraflures l'empêchaient de se mouvoir avec la facilité qu'elle aurait souhaitée. Emily vit le tueur aller vers la table et prendre un préservatif, puis l'ouvrir. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya de reculer, de bouger, par réflexe, pour retarder l'inévitable, parce qu'elle avait conscience que l'inévitable se produirait. Elle était fatiguée. L'homme arriva bien trop vite sur elle. Il enleva les menottes des pieds de d'Emily. La jeune femme tenta de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses mains, même emprisonnées par ces lourdes menottes, pouvaient encore remuer. Emily frappa le tueur qui balaya ses bras. Emily repartit à l'assaut, avec ses mains et ses pieds, plus libres, sous les paroles du futur violeur :  
-Tueur : Pourquoi résister ?  
Il frappa Emily au ventre, et la paralysa quelques secondes, le temps de se mettre sur ses jambes. Emily utilisa ses poings, mais le tueur fut bien trop fort pour elle. Emily dut trouver une dernière solution, même si cette solution allait a l'encontre de ses principes de résistance et de défi. Emily supplia:  
-Emily : Pitié... ! Pas ca !  
-Tueur : Il le faut…  
-Emily : Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ca… !  
-Tueur : C'est l'une des étapes…  
Emily pleura.  
-Emily : Tout ! Mais pas ca !  
Le tueur ne se pressa pas pour desserrer la ceinture d'Emily. Il fit de même avec la sienne et baissa son pantalon. Emily put voir son caleçon bleu ciel.  
-Tueur : Allez, ca ne vous fera pas de mal…  
-Emily : Non ! Non !  
Emily venait de reprendre un peu de vigueur. Elle réussit à frapper le tueur au visage.  
-Tueur : Aie ! Salope ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas !  
Il baissa son caleçon, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver Emily qui recommença à le frapper. L'homme serra le cou d'Emily avec sa main gauche. L'agent tenta de repousser cette main.  
-Emily : Lâchez-moi !  
-Tueur : Ca ne sert à rien de te battre…  
Il mit le préservatif.  
-Emily : A l'aide ! Hotch ! Rossi!  
-Tueur : Ca ne sert à rien de crier !  
Il en profita pour baisser le pantalon et la culotte d'Emily.  
-Emily : Non ! Morgan ! Reid ! … Ahhh!  
Le tueur venait d'utiliser ses jambes pour écarter celles d'Emily. Il agrippa sa jambe gauche avec sa main droite, pour prendre appui. Emily continuait à se défendre avec ses poings, qui n'avaient plus vraiment beaucoup d'effet sur le tueur, surtout depuis qu'il les avait coincés avec sa main gauche.  
-Tueur : Tu es à moi !  
-Emily : Hotch ! Rossi ! Morgan ! Reid!  
Et le drame se produisit.

EMILY SENTIT cet homme pénétrer en elle violemment, en déchirant ses entrailles. Elle sentit son corps entrer en contact avec le sien. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer et murmurer car ses coups de poing n'y changeraient rien :  
-Emily : Non… Hotch… Rossi… Morgan… Reid…!  
-Tueur: Ils ne viendront pas, vous ne l'avez pas compris ? Ils ne viennent jamais…  
C'était fini. Le tueur avait prit possession de son corps, de son intimité, de sa féminité, de sa vie. Il avait gagné. Et le dégout qui avait envahi Emily s'accrut quand elle sentit le tueur se balancer au dessus d'elle, le ventre et le torse effleurant son ventre et sa poitrine, sa main droite comprimant sa cuisse gauche a chaque fois qu'il se balançait, tout en gémissant assez fortement de plaisir pendant l'acte.

Cette horreur allait durer la moitié d'une heure.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, Aaron était témoin de cette horreur. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il avait tout entendu, et il continuait à tout entendre. Les pleurs d'Emily. Les cris de douleur d'Emily. Les vibrations vocales du tueur qui prenait son pied sur une pauvre femme sans possibilité de défense. Bien qu'Aaron ne voyait rien, il imaginait très bien la scène. Il voyait très bien Emily allongée par terre, mal en point, les jambes en V. Il visualisait très bien le tueur, le pantalon et le caleçon au niveau des genoux, enfonçant son organe intime dans… Le tableau était atroce. Aaron s'effondra en larmes et ne put s'arrêter pendant ces trente minutes de supplice. Il entendit Emily prononcer son surnom, puis les noms de Rossi, Morgan et Reid. Emily les appelait a l'aide, et Hotch et ses collègues, surtout lui, n'étaient pas la. Hotch n'était pas là alors qu'elle avait réellement et avec urgence besoin de lui. Hotch souffrait et toutes ses certitudes s'évaporèrent.

LE TUEUR referma sa braguette. Il alla ensuite éteindre le talkie-walkie, et revint vers Emily. Il la regarda. Elle était en train de remettre son pantalon, tout en pleurant discrètement. Près d'elle gisait le préservatif que le tueur avait utilisé, rempli de son sperme. Pour sa part, Emily venait de perdre sa dignité. Elle venait officiellement de toucher le fond, d'atteindre l'abyme de l'horreur. Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle souillée. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle souhaita mourir. Le tueur lui parla :  
-Tueur : Toujours aussi sure que vos collègues viendront ?  
En toute honnêteté, Emily éprouva un doute.  
-Tueur : Je vous l'avais bien dit. Ils ne viendront pas… Pourquoi continuez-vous à nier ce fait ? Acceptez… Acceptez…  
Emily regarda le tueur droit dans les yeux. Elle eut un éclair. Elle avait voulu accepter, mais se ravisa rapidement. Si elle acceptait, elle se soumettrait entièrement à cet homme. Elle avait déjà perdu sa dignité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde sa liberté de choix. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle accepte, sinon elle allait mourir de la main de cet homme, et il était hors de question que ce soit lui qui mette fin a sa vie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle _lui_ cède.

**Poste de police, Washington D.C, pendant ce temps :**

Penelope Garcia débarqua dans la salle de travail de ses collègues du FBI, avec une valise à roulettes contenant son matériel. Derek, David et Spencer sursautèrent quand Penelope entra. Celle-ci remarqua les visages tirés de ses collègues et les multiples gobelets de café qui jonchaient la table. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi depuis des jours, en fait depuis le jour ou Emily et Aaron avaient disparu. Tous avaient décidé de se consacrer corps et âme a cette affaire. Spencer arborait même un début de barbe. Les trois hommes furent un peu déconcertés en voyant Penelope.  
-Derek : Garcia… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Penelope : J'arrivais pas à rester à Quantico… Il fallait que je vienne… Il fallait que je sois ici…  
-Derek : Installe-toi…  
Penelope installa tous ses ordinateurs sur la table de travail.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, deux jours plus tard, Vendredi :****  
**  
LE TUEUR revint dans la prison d'Aaron, après deux jours d'absence.  
-Tueur : Comment ca va ?  
-Aaron : Vous l'avez violée… Vous êtes abominable…  
Le tueur se fit le plaisir d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :  
-Tueur : Vous savez, il me semble l'avoir entendue gémir quand je suis entré dans son jardin secret…  
-Aaron : Ordure…  
-Tueur : Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette proximité et intimité physique… Elle a vraiment des jambes magnifiques…  
Chaque description fendait le cœur d'Aaron. Il pouvait presque sentir ce membre vital se déchirer littéralement dans son corps. Ecouter ces paroles le rendait malade. Aaron n'en pouvait plus de supporter cet effroyable récit.  
-Aaron : Arrêtez…  
Le tueur était satisfait. Il ne céda pas à la supplication d'Aaron.  
-Tueur : Elle sait comment satisfaire un homme…  
-Aaron : Arrêtez… !  
Le tueur s'approcha du visage d'Aaron et lui murmura a l'oreille :  
-Tueur : Ca a été les trente minutes les plus excitantes de ma vie… Hum… Sentir son parfum, son corps contre le mien… Nous avons passé un moment très agréable… Il nous faut recommencer …  
C'en fut trop. La réaction d'Aaron fut extrêmement vive. A la vitesse de la lumière, il asséna un violent coup de tête au visage du tueur, en beuglant de rage. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction et tomba par terre, bousculé par le choc. Il se releva avec difficulté, sonné par le coup. Il porta sa main à son nez et se rendit compte qu'il saignait. Il regarda Aaron avec fureur.  
-Tueur : Vous m'avez bousillé le nez, fils de chien !  
Aaron était fier de son coup, quoiqu'il ait eu envie d'aller plus loin.  
-Aaron : Pourriture !  
-Tueur : Vous allez le regretter ! Et je crois savoir comment…  
Le tueur se précipita vers la table et prit un couteau. Il revint vers Aaron, vers sa main droite. D'un geste brutal, il s'attaqua avec le couteau sur l'auriculaire d'Aaron.  
-Aaron : AAAAHHHHHHHH !  
La douleur fut encore plus immense car le tueur mettait du temps à séparer ce doigt du reste de la main d'Aaron. Le pauvre agent sentait la lame de cette arme faire des va et vient et s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa chair, et toucher l'os.  
-Aaron : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
La douleur était insupportable.  
-Tueur : Alors, ca fait quoi ?  
-Aaron : VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !  
Le tueur atteint enfin son but. Il leva le doigt en signe de triomphe. Aaron se tordit de douleur, et sa main droite trembla. Le tueur effleura ensuite le visage d'Aaron avec le doigt coupé. Aaron en fut écœuré. Le tueur eut alors soudain une idée :  
-Tueur : Oh, mais je sais a qui ca devrait plaire… Est-ce que vos collègues ont déjà vu des morceaux d'êtres humains ?  
Aaron avait trop mal pour dire quoique ce soit.  
-Tueur : Maintenant, il me faut un bout d'Emily… Mais pas le même… Ca ferait trop répétitif…  
Le tueur s'éloigna, avec le doigt et le couteau, laissant Aaron dans sa profonde solitude et douleur.

AVANT D'ENTRER dans la salle d'Emily, le tueur déposa délicatement le doigt d'Aaron sur un mouchoir en papier, sur le sol, à droite de l'entrée. Le tueur s'engouffra dans la salle et éteignit la radio qu'il avait laissé allumée. Il se concentra sur la table et chercha un instrument. Mais quel instrument? se demandait-il. Que pouvait-il enlever d'Emily qui soit différent du doigt ? Un doigt de pied ? Non, pas intéressant. Des cheveux ? Aucune souffrance ne découlerait de l'arrachage d'une mèche de cheveux. Un membre entier ? Non, c'était trop et cela risquait de la tuer. A ce moment, le tueur vit une pince et sut quel bout d'Emily arracher. Il prit la pince, alluma le talkie-walkie et se retourna vers Emily, suspendue en l'air. Celle-ci se demanda ce qui était arrivé au nez du bourreau. Le tueur la fit s'affaler par terre. Il lui ordonna :  
-Tueur : Ouvrez la bouche.  
Bien sur, Emily refusa d'exécuter cet ordre. Le tueur s'agenouilla et coinça le corps d'Emily avec ses jambes. Avec sa main gauche, il écarta les lèvres de la jeune femme, non sans difficulté car celle-ci essayait de résister. Apres plusieurs secondes de lutte, il réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche d'Emily et enfonça la pince dans sa cavité buccale, a la recherche d'une dent facile à enlever. Il choisit la dent située tout de suite a l'arrière de la canine inferieure droite. Il bloqua cette dent avec la pince et tira de toutes ses forces, sous les hurlements d'Emily qui sentait sa dent sortir petit à petit de sa gencive, sous l'acharnement de cet homme.  
-Emily : AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

AARON aurait voulu pourvoir être sourd à cet instant. Il imaginait o combien la douleur d'Emily. Lui-même avait encore mal, et sentiment étrange, il avait l'impression que son auriculaire était encore rattaché à sa main droite. C'était affreux.

EN MEME TEMPS qu'elle criait, Emily se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de repousser ce dentiste fou.  
-Tueur : Ca ne fera que prolonger les choses, agent Prentiss…  
La pince se décolla de la dent. Le tueur revint à l'attaque et tira.  
-Emily : !  
La dent arriva enfin. Le tueur la contempla.  
-Tueur : Parfait ! Parfait !  
Le tueur se releva. Emily respirait bruyamment et irrégulièrement. Elle transpirait. Elle sentit son sang envahir sa bouche. Elle le cracha immédiatement sur le sol. Quant au tueur, il remonta Emily dans les airs, puis reposa sa pince sur la table et partit.

DEHORS, le tueur enveloppa la dent de Prentiss et le doigt de Hotchner dans le même mouchoir en papier, puis s'en alla. Il avait un colis à poster.

**Poste de police, Washington DC, Vendredi soir :**

DEUX POLICIERS en uniforme se rendaient vers leur voiture de patrouille afin de commencer leur service nocturne. Sur le chemin, ils discutaient :  
-Policier 1 : Ca fait une semaine que ces agents du FBI sont dans la criminelle…  
-Policier 2 : Ca doit être dur pour eux… Sait-on s'ils ont avancé ?  
-Policier 1 : Je ne crois pas…  
-Policier : La vache… J'espère qu'ils retrouveront leurs coéquipiers.  
Le policier 1 entra dans la voiture, du coté du conducteur. Son collègue alla vers le coffre pour y ranger un sac. Quand il arriva au coffre, il fut étonné de trouver un boitier qui reposait au dessus du coffre. Le boitier était encerclé par des rubans que l'on utilise pour envelopper un cadeau. Sur la face supérieure du boitier, les mots suivants : « For the FBI ». Le policier appela son collègue :  
-Policier 2 : Mark ! Il y a un truc bizarre sur le coffre ! Il faut qu'on aille à la criminelle !

NEWLAND et les agents du FBI virent débouler deux policiers en uniforme dans la salle de travail, sans frapper avant d'entrer. L'un des policiers tenait le fameux boitier.  
-Newland : Un problème, officier Jenkins ?  
Jenkins était le policier qui avait trouvé le boitier et qui le tenait à présent.  
-Jenkins : Lieutenant, on a trouvé ce boitier sur le coffre de notre voiture… Je crois qu'il est destiné aux agents du FBI.  
Derek, Spencer et David se regardèrent, médusés. Jenkins tendit le coffret à Derek qui retira les ficelles et l'ouvrit. Le contenu du paquet était enroulé dans des mouchoirs en papier. Derek les retira un par un, et puis une réaction d'horreur suivit.  
-Derek : Oh mon dieu !  
-Spencer : Quoi ?  
Derek montra l'intérieur du boitier. Spencer et David virent a leur tour, et avec horreur, un doigt masculin et une dent, sauvagement arrachés étant donné le sang qui était autour et les irrégularités a la base du doigt tranché. Garcia détourna rapidement ses yeux de ce colis et porta ses mains a sa bouche, ne pouvant supporter une seconde de plus cette épouvantable vision. Newland devint livide, mais réussit à articuler :  
-Newland : Est-ce que c'est de la même personne ?  
David tenta de rester concentré.  
-David : Non. Je pense que le doigt est celui de Hotch et la dent, celle d'Emily…  
-Newland : Oh mon dieu… Cet homme est un monstre…  
-Derek : Maintenant, on sait qu'ils sont en vie…  
-Spencer : Mais pour combien de temps ?  
Pour seule réponse, Derek partit en trombe de la salle. Ses deux coéquipiers comprirent que ce doigt et cette dent l'avaient bouleversé.

DEREK POUSSA la porte des toilettes pour hommes avec violence. Il se mit devant un miroir, et s'appuya sur un des éviers avec ses deux bras. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était la, bien en forme, alors que son patron et sa collègue traversaient l'enfer quelque part. Derek revit l'image de ce doigt et de cette dent, arrachés avec cent pour cent de probabilité sans anesthésie. Cette vision rendit Derek malade. L'agent se rua dans une cabine et rendit ce qu'il avait dans son estomac dans la cuvette des W.C.

UN SILENCE DE PLOMB régnait dans la salle de travail, au service de la criminelle. Le lieutenant Newland était partie récupérer les vidéos de surveillance pour identifier le tueur, car Spencer et David avaient supposé que le tueur s'était déplacé jusqu'au poste de police pour déposer ce colis. Ils avaient aussi conclut que c'était un moyen pour le tueur d'assoir son pouvoir sur eux en les faisant souffrir par le biais de ces morceaux de leurs deux collègues disparus. Spencer finit par reconnaitre :  
-Spencer : … Et il a réussi… Il est plus fort que nous.  
David tapa du poing sur la table, énervé, et affirma :  
-David : NON ! NOUS sommes plus forts que lui !  
David s'éclipsa. Ni Spencer ni Garcia ne surent ou il allait. Le silence revint, mais fut tres vite rompu par un bip émis par l'un des ordinateurs de Garcia. L'analyste se jeta sur son écran et poussa un cri de victoire :  
-Penelope : Je sais qui est John Doe !  
Spencer la regarda. Ils avaient enfin quelque chose. Même si pour l'instant cet élément ne les aidait pas directement à localiser Emily et Hotch, c'était tout de même un début, après tant de murs rencontrés.  
-Spencer : Qui est-il ?  
-Penelope : James Lauderdale… Pompier… Canadien !  
-Spencer : Il passait surement ses vacances aux Etats Unis quand il s'est fait kidnapper. Il faut qu'on appelle les autorités Canadiennes, elles pourront nous donner plus d'information, ce qui pourra stimuler la mémoire de Lauderdale, ce qui pourra peut-être nous aider à obtenir de nouveaux éléments…  
Spencer venait de passer, en dix secondes, de l'état d'agent vaincu a celui d'agent qui avait repris confiance.

SPENCER appela tout de suite Derek et David pour leur apprendre la première bonne nouvelle depuis une semaine. Il fallait maintenant que l'équipe basée dans le poste de police reprenne confiance, mais il fallait aussi que les deux membres prisonniers du tueur ne perdent pas la leur, ce qui s'avérait plus délicat…


	6. Chapter 5

**-****Chapitre 5-****  
****-Dernier rempart-**

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Dimanche :**

LE TUEUR avait mis un pansement sur son nez blessé par le coup de tête d'Aaron. En ce moment, il consacrait son temps à Aaron. Il lui avait retiré les clous des mains et pieds, et lui avait fait un bandage autour de la main dont il avait soulagé un doigt. Il avait recommencé a trancher Aaron avec un cutter. Apres avoir tailladé sa poitrine de quelques coups, le tueur s'était attaqué à ses bras et avant-bras. Aaron réussit à serrer les dents pour ne plus crier. Le tueur fit une énième rayure sur le bras d'Aaron. Ce dernier fit une grimace de douleur.  
-Tueur : Vous résistez… Voyons si vous saurez rester silencieux pour la suite.  
Le tueur vint vers la table et saisit une batte de base ball et la clouteuse. Il visa la jambe droite d'Aaron avec la bat, puis frappa. Cri puissant d'Aaron.  
-Tueur : C'est mieux.  
Le tueur recommença, au niveau du genou de la même jambe. Aaron répéta son cri. Une bat de base ball pouvait s'avérer être un instrument efficacement douloureux. Apres les coups, le tueur planta un clou dans le genou d'Aaron, puis frappa à nouveau ce genou avec la bat. Aaron avait l'impression d'avoir la jambe en miettes. Il essaya de bouger ses orteils, ce qu'il arriva à faire, mais avec difficulté. Au moins, pour le moment, aucun nerf n'était touché. Le tueur vit la chaussure d'Aaron remuer légèrement. Il sourit et assena un coup de bat au pied droit. Aaron cria. Il lui sembla que le tueur venait de lui casser le pied.  
-Tueur : Sentez-vous toujours votre pied, agent Hotchner ?  
Hotchner n'en était pas sur lui-même. Mais peut-être que son pied était effectivement cassé. Le tueur s'acharna une nouvelle fois sur sa jambe, au niveau du tibia. Aaron voulut pleurer. Le tueur allait bousiller sa jambe.

**Poste de police :**

DEREK relisait un dossier de l'enquête. Il releva la tête, pour s'accorder deux secondes de pause. C'est alors qu'il vit, via la fenêtre de la salle de travail, Jessica, la belle sœur d'Aaron, avec Jack, le fils d'Aaron. Derek se leva de sa chaise et alla à la rencontre des visiteurs. Il les salua et les invita à s'installer dans la salle de repos du service de la criminelle.  
-Jessica : Je suis désolée d'être venue à l'improviste, agent Morgan.  
-Derek : Ne soyez pas désolée, Jessica. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
-Jessica : Merci, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas soif.  
-Morgan : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Jessica : Jack souhaitait vous parler.  
Derek regarda Jack. Ce dernier entra dans le vif du sujet :  
-Jack : Agent Morgan… Est-ce que mon papa va mourir ?  
Derek fut bouleversé par cette question. Jack ajouta :  
-Jack : Vous savez, vous pouvez me dire la vérité…  
Derek resta silencieux. Il observa Jack. Le petit avait le regard triste, mais a la fois mêlé d'une profonde lucidité. Le petit était conscient que son père exerçait une profession dangereuse. Il savait que son père se battait avec des méchants, et avait compris que ces méchants pouvaient parfois gagner. Comme ce méchant qui avait pris la vie de sa mère. Derek voulait rassurer Jack et lui promettre qu'il retrouverait son père vivant, mais il voyait bien que Jack n'attendait pas ce genre de promesse. Et d'ailleurs, Derek ne voulait pas lui promettre quelque chose dont lui-même n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir. Par contre, il pouvait lui tenir une autre promesse, qu'il fit au petit garçon, en se mettant a genoux et en le regardant droit dans les yeux :  
-Derek : Ecoute-moi bien, Jack. Je te promets sur ma vie que je ferais tout, tu entends ? Je ferai tout pour retrouver ton père. Quelque soit le temps qu'il faudra, je passerai ce temps à chercher ton père. Je n'abandonnerai pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Et toi, tu penseras très fort a lui tous les jours, et ou qu'il soit, ton père sentira que tu penses a lui, et grâce a cela, il s'accrochera.  
Apparemment, Jack fut satisfait de cette promesse. Il serra Derek dans ses bras. A cet instant, Derek eut envie de pleurer. Il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour que ce garçon ne grandisse pas orphelin de ses deux parents. Il en était absolument hors de question.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Lundi :**

EMILY était allongée sur le sol de cette pièce qui avait été le lieu d'actes inhumains. Emily avait du sang autour de la bouche, sang provenant de l'espace laissée vacante dans sa bouche qu'elle avait recraché. Emily avait le regard vide. Le tueur fit son apparition. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il saisit le haut de la veste d'Emily et la traina sur le sol vers l'un des murs de la pièce, et la plaça devant les inscriptions rougeâtres. Il lui mit le pinceau dans la main droite et agrippa fermement cette main, pour guider chacun de ses futurs gestes. Il maitrisa la main pour qu'elle trempe le pinceau dans le bécher.  
-Tueur : Quel sera votre premier mot ?... Voyons… Que dites-vous de « seul » ?  
Le tueur fit écrire à Emily ce mot (en anglais « alone ») sur le mur. Emily se laissa faire, comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle était dans l'incapacité de résister physiquement, mais elle avait encore sa langue.  
-Emily : Je ne suis pas seule…  
-Tueur : Si, vous l'êtes. Regardez autour de vous… Voyez-vous quelqu'un ? Voyez-vous vos collègues en qui vous semblez avoir tellement confiance ?  
-Emily : Ils viendront…  
-Tueur : Pourquoi vous refugier dans ce mensonge ? Ou étaient-ils, pendant nos trente minutes ?  
-Emily : Ils viendront…  
-Tueur : Alors votre deuxième mot, ou plutôt expression sera « ne viendront pas »…  
Le tueur fit écrire à Emily cette deuxième inscription (en anglais « won't come), et continua son raisonnement.  
-Tueur : … Car ils ne viendront pas… Ils ne sons jamais venus… Ni pour Granger, ni pour les autres… Et pourtant, ils étaient tous comme vous… Surs d'être secourus… « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » disaient-ils… Mais les jours passaient… Les semaines passaient… Et puis ils ont fini par comprendre que leurs collègues, qu'ils avaient qualifiés d'amis, voire de famille, ne viendraient jamais… Parce que je suis plus fort qu'eux et parce que ce sont des menteurs, des lâches…  
-Emily : C'est vous, le lâche…  
-Tueur : On est toujours tout seul, Emily…  
-Emily : _Vous_ êtes toujours tout seul et vous le resterez…  
Le tueur arrêta de faire mouvoir la main d'Emily. Il paraissait furieux. Il hurla sur Emily :  
-Tueur : JE NE SUIS PAS SEUL ! CAR VOUS SEREZ AVEC MOI ! D'AILLEURS, ILS LE SONT TOUS ! ILS SONT TOUS ICI ! ET VOUS SEREZ AVEC EUX, ET AVEC MOI ! VOUS NE SORTIREZ JAMAIS D'ICI ! VOS AMIS NE VIENDRONT JAMAIS !  
Apres cette vague de colère, le tueur jeta vulgairement le contenu du bécher sur Emily. La jeune femme reçu en pleine figure (et aussi sur la partie haute de sa poitrine) son propre sang. Ensuite, le tueur la frappa avec son pied droit à plusieurs reprises. Emily se cabra, sous les chocs. Le tueur s'arrêta. Il revint vers la poulie et fit remonter Emily. Il rangea le bécher sur la table et dit à Emily :  
-Tueur : Une autre séance musicale vous fera du bien.  
Le tueur ralluma la chaine stéréo. Les oreilles d'Emily furent à nouveau agressées par ces décibels et ses yeux, par ces néons. Emily commença à pleurer, en marmonnant :  
-Emily : Les gars… S'il vous plait… Faites-vite…

DE SON COTE, Aaron souffrait toujours à la jambe droite. En effet, le tueur l'avait brisée. Il avait mal partout. Il transpirait, il avait de la fièvre, il avait la migraine. Il était extenué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Aaron se demanda depuis combien de temps il était dans le repère du tueur. Il avait l'impression que des mois s'étaient écoulés. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les cris d'Emily. C'était trop. Aaron hurla de rage, pour exploser. Il vivait un véritable enfer. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus résister aux sévices du tueur. Aaron en avait conscience. Il perdait ses forces. Mais il fallait qu'il résiste. Comment ? Parce que physiquement, les choses s'étaient compromises. Tout a coup, le visage de Jack apparut dans l'esprit d'Aaron. Jack était la solution. Jack était ce rocher auquel Aaron devait s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber dans le ravin. Il fallait qu'Aaron résiste encore. Pour son fils. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère. Aaron ne devait pas l'abandonner. Jack avait besoin de son père, plus que jamais depuis la mort de sa mère. Aaron ne devait pas le laisser tomber. Il avait encore tant de belles choses à vivre et à partager avec son fils. Aaron pensa à toutes ces belles choses. Lui, prodiguant à Jack des conseils au sujet des filles quand il entrerait dans l'adolescence, avec ses joies, ses crises et ses découvertes de la vie adulte. Lui, encourageant dans les gradins son fils (peut-être sous les regards étranges des autres parents car il faisait trop de bruit, et/ ou peut-être sous le regard de son fils qui commencerait à être légèrement embarrassé de ce père très démonstratif mais qui finirait par rigoler en repensant a ces scènes ou son père sautait, applaudissait et criait comme un demeuré) lors de ses matchs de football américain, football, basket, base ball ou tout autre sport. Lui, assistant a la remise de diplôme de fin d'études de Jack. Lui, aidant Jack à s'installer dans sa chambre à l'université. Lui, applaudissant, plein de fierté, Jack recevant des mains du responsable du département dans lequel Jack avait étudié a l'université son diplôme, signant son entrée dans la vie d'homme. Lui, déstressant Jack le jour de son mariage… Oui, Aaron devait s'accrocher a tout prix.

EMILY était à nouveau suspendue dans les airs. Tout comme Aaron, elle avait mal partout. Et être suspendue à des chaines n'améliorait pas sa situation. Et tout comme Aaron, Emily n'en pouvait plus. Elle était a bout, d'autant plus qu'elle devait encore une fois supporter cette musique assourdissante que la chaine stéréo crachait, et cette lumière qui ne laissait aucun répit a ses yeux. Cet environnement sensoriel lui tapait sur le système. Emily sentit qu'elle allait devenir folle a force d'entendre ce son et voir ces néons, en plus d'essayer d'oublier ses multiples blessures en vain, a cause de ces chaines qui déboitaient ses épaules, lui rappelant ainsi ses douleurs. C'en était trop. Emily voulait craquer. Combien de jours allait-elle devoir vivre dans cette prison ? D'ailleurs, depuis combien de jours vivait-elle dans ce lieu ? Pourquoi Hotch, Derek, Spencer et David n'étaient pas encore venus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour la libérer ? Elle s'était fait violer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de plus ? Qu'elle meurt ? Emily s'écœura de ses propres questions. Hotch, Derek, Spencer et David faisaient tout pour la retrouver, seulement, ils étaient très certainement retardés par un manque cruel de pistes. Ils étaient les meilleurs. S'ils avaient récolté assez d'éléments, ils se seraient aussitôt précipités à son secours. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, la chance n'était pas avec eux. Et en attendant de les voir franchir cette porte et la délivrer de ses chaines, Emily devait s'accrocher… Mot ironique étant donné la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Emily devait penser a quelque chose de positif pour tenir jusqu'au bout. Le problème était de connaitre cette chose positive a laquelle Emily devait penser, parce qu'en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de positif. Enfin, peut-être son boulot au FBI ? Son travail n'était qu'un enchainement de cadavres plus ou moins mutilés et d'assassins plus ou moins sadiques. Non, son travail n'avait rien de positif en soi. Alors quoi ? Sa famille ? Emily était célibataire. En vérité, elle était mariée à son travail au FBI. Son travail lui prenait la plus grande partie de son temps. La plus grande partie de sa vie. Emily vivait seule. Elle n'avait aucune vie sociale. Ce fait déprima Emily. Elle n'avait rien a quoi se raccrocher. Si ca se trouve, elle allait mourir ici, seule, loin de toute civilisation, loin de tout principe, et son dernier compagnon serait ce tueur. Emily fut découragée. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête. L'épuisement physique plongea la jeune femme dans un état de semi-inconscience. C'est alors que des images se formèrent dans l'esprit d'Emily…

_… Emily voyait un ciel bleu, vierge de nuages. Le soleil trônait majestueusement dans ce ciel et réchauffait l'horizon. Une très légère brise s'était mêlée à cet ensoleillement. Emily se tenait debout, dans le jardin arrière d'une grande maison. Plus exactement, d'un ranch. Le jardin arrière était délimité par une clôture en bois qui le séparait d'un terrain verdoyant qui s'étendait à l' infini. Des hommes sur des chevaux gardaient un troupeau de vaches au loin, dans ce terrain vert. Emily, quant à elle, tenait la main gauche d'une petite fille âgée d'un peu plus d'un an. Sa fille. La fillette faisait ses premiers pas, et Emily lui tenait la main pour la soutenir et la guider. La fillette serrait un ours en peluche brun avec sa main droite. La petite avançait lentement, avec un peu d'hésitation, mais sous l'œil vigilant et attendri de sa maman. La fillette n'était pas le seul enfant présent dans ce jardin. Un jeune garçon d'environ six ans s'amusait sur une balançoire. Son fils. Emily le voyait lui faire des signes de la main, a elle et la fillette. Le garçon se délectait de sa séance balançoire. Lui et sa sœur avaient les cheveux noirs. Des cheveux noirs comme Emily. La fillette avait des couettes qu'Emily s'était amusée à faire. Les deux enfants avaient les yeux bleus. Surement ceux de leur père. Emily avançait donc avec sa fille et surveillait son fils qui, à son gout, montait un peu trop haut dans les airs. Emily vit un des hommes à cheval revenir vers le jardin. L'homme portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux verts. Un stetson noir recouvrait sa tête. L'homme arriva enfin à la barrière, fit arrêter son cheval et en descendit. Le garçon sur la balançoire s'arrêta et vint à la rencontre de l'homme, qui devait approcher la quarantaine. Plutôt bel homme, aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, grand et assez musclé. Son mari. Le père de ses enfants. L'homme salua Emily et les enfants :  
-Père : He ! Salut la compagnie !  
Le garçon grimpa la clôture et s'assit sur le sommet.  
-Fils : Salut, 'pa !  
Le fils et le père se tapèrent dans la main.  
-Fils : Alors, comment vont les vaches ?  
-Père : Elles sont en forme ! D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles ne devrait pas tarder à avoir son petit.  
-Fils : Je pourrai assister à la naissance ?  
-Père : Bien sur !  
La petite fille gazouilla et tendit sa main droite en direction de son père, tout en tenant sa peluche. Le père la regarda et s'exclama :  
-Père : Allez, viens vers papa, ma princesse !  
-Emily, a sa fille : Tu veux aller voir papa ?  
La fillette secoua la tête avec énergie de haut en bas, et sourit.  
-Emily : Bon, d'accord… Allez !  
Emily lâcha la main de sa fille. Cette dernière se précipita, sous les yeux admiratifs des ses parents et de son frère, vers la barrière. Elle fit une course rapide et sans chute. Son père la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou. Il dit :  
-Père: Qu'est-ce que tu cours vite, Grace ! Une vraie sprinteuse ! J'ai du rater un épisode…  
En effet, la petite Grace était dans les tous débuts de ses déplacements sur deux jambes, donc la course sans chute relevait d'un exploit.  
-Emily: La vue d'un beau garçon peut donner des ailes…  
- Fils, faussement indigné : Et moi, je ne suis pas beau ?  
-Emily : Bien sur que si, mon chéri.  
Emily fit un bisou à son fils, pour se faire pardonner. Le papa félicita Grace :  
-Père : Papa est très fier de toi !  
Il embrassa sa fille. De toute évidence, Grace était en ce moment nettement plus intéressée par le cheval que par son père car elle essayait de toucher l'animal en tendant ses deux bras. Mais le cheval était encore loin pour ses bras. Son père lui dit :  
-Père : Tu veux monter sur le cheval, pas vrai ?  
Emily s'inquiéta.  
-Emily : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… Il est bien trop grand pour elle…  
Le fils dit a sa mère :  
-Fils : Maman, tu te fais trop de soucis parfois…  
-Père : Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je la tiens.  
Le père posa la gamine sur la selle du cheval, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, et a au plus grand doute d'Emily.  
-Emily : Ne la lâche pas…  
-Père : Regardez-moi cette cavalière ! La plus jolie cowgirl du Far West !  
-Fils : Il lui faut le chapeau pour que ce soit une vraie cowgirl !  
-Père : Bien vu, fiston !  
Le père enleva son chapeau et le mit sur la tête de la fillette. Comme la tête de Grace était petite, elle fut entièrement enveloppée par le chapeau. La fillette, ayant la vue gâchée par ce chapeau, utilisa sa main gauche pour le relever et retrouver sa vision, sous les sourires de son frère et de ses parents. Cette petite mésaventure contraria la jeune fille, qui poussa un grognement. Son entourage rit. Emily regarda ces deux enfants et cet homme, et fut envahie par une sensation intense de paix et de bonheur…_

… Emily sortit de sa semi-inconscience. Elle avait trouvé le point positif auquel se raccrocher. L'espoir d'avoir une famille. Emily devait rester en vie, pour pouvoir fonder une famille. Emily avait encore toute la vie devant elle, et son bourreau ne devait pas avoir le dernier mot. Emily ferait des efforts pour remplir sa vie sociale. Elle travaillerait à fonder une famille. Oui, un jour, elle vivrait avec ce cowboy et ses enfants. Pourquoi un cowboy et une maison en plein milieu des champs, Emily n'en savait trop rien. Elle s'étonna même d'être une adepte de l'amour dans les prés. Mais qu'importe. Elle aurait une famille… Sa propre famille.

Emily Prentiss et Aaron Hotchner avaient finalement trouvé une chose merveilleuse à laquelle s'accrocher : la famille. Une future famille et vie à construire pour Emily, un fils pour Aaron. Ces deux sublimes perspectives pleines de promesses étaient devenues leur dernier rempart contre l'invasion de l'abandon de soi et du monde…


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapitre 6-****  
****-Retrouvailles-**

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, deux semaines plus tard, Jeudi :**

AARON avait subi d'autres séances avec le tueur depuis. En ce Jeudi, Aaron attendait le moment ou le tueur reviendrait, moment qui ne tarda pas à venir très vite. Aaron, comme d'habitude, entendit la porte grincer et les pas du tueur. Celui-ci le salua :  
-Tueur : Bonjour, Agent Hotchner. Comment vous sentez-vous?  
Grace a Jack, Aaron avait repris courage et en avait réussi à mettre de coté sa douleur pour défier verbalement le tueur.  
-Aaron : Je vais tres bien… Vous n'auriez pas du café, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
-Tueur : J'ignorais que le FBI pouvait avoir de l'humour…  
-Aaron : A quoi aurai-je droit, aujourd'hui ?  
-Tueur : C'est une surprise.  
Aaron entendit le tueur se placer derrière lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aaron sentit les mains du tueur ôter le bandeau qui lui obstruait et grattait les yeux. Une fois le bandeau enlevé, Aaron ouvrit lentement les yeux. Même si la lumière qui régnait dans la salle était faible, elle agressa les yeux de l'agent qui avaient été trop habitués à l'obscurité. Aaron fut enfin en mesure de pouvoir regarder ce qui l'entourait. Il vit ses mains, ses bras, son torse et ses pieds ensanglantés. Il vit cette fameuse table ou le tueur avait installé ses instruments. Il vit aussi le récepteur et comprit que l'objet était relié à un émetteur placé dans une autre salle, salle ou avait été torturée Emily. Il vit enfin ces murs insalubres. Alors qu'Aaron parcourait le mur, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à des graffitis. Aaron tenta de déchiffrer ces mots, écrits en rouge. « guilt » (culpabilité), « defeated » (vaincu). Aaron fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le tueur lui expliqua :  
-Tueur : Vous avez inauguré de votre sang ce mur, mon cher agent Hotchner.  
Aaron fut dégoûté d'apprendre que le tueur avait recueilli son sang pour inscrire ces mots. Il secoua la tête pour voir le visage du tueur, mais réalisa que ce dernier avait mis une cagoule. Aaron s'interrogea sur ce que le tueur avait prévu pour lui. Apparemment, le tueur avait lu dans ses pensées car il lui révéla la suite de ses plans :  
-Tueur : Aujourd'hui sera un grand jour pour vous, agent Hotchner. Vous allez retrouver votre liberté.  
-Aaron : Et l'agent Prentiss ?  
-Tueur : Oh oh oh… Non… Elle reste avec moi.  
Aaron répliqua farouchement :  
-Aaron : Alors je reste aussi !  
-Tueur : Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour vous.  
-Aaron : Non, gardez-moi et relâchez-la !  
-Tueur : Non… Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire tous les deux… Parmi lesquelles, des choses intimes, si vous voyez ou je veux en venir…  
Le tueur venait d'offrir un sourire pervers à Aaron. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce démon allait recommencer à violer Emily. Aaron s'agita.  
-Aaron : Non ! Si jamais… Arghh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?  
Le tueur venait de stopper Aaron dans son élan de menaces en lui plantant une seringue dans le cou. Le tueur ne répondit pas à la question d'Aaron, mais celui-ci découvrit par lui-même la réponse. Apres l'introduction de l'aiguille dans son cou, Aaron sentit tout son corps s'engourdir petit à petit. Ses paupières suivirent le même mouvement, et malgré les efforts d'Aaron pour les garder relevées, elles s'abaissèrent, signe ultime qu'Aaron venait de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

**Poste de police, plusieurs heures après, dans la même journée :**

L'INSPECTEUR Silvers était assis à son bureau, en train de compléter des rapports. Son téléphone fixe sonna. L'inspecteur décrocha. Ce qu'il entendit l'estomaqua. C'était presque irréel.  
-Silvers : Vous en êtes surs ? Je vous rejoins immédiatement !  
Silvers raccrocha. Il se leva de sa chaise et courut dans la salle de travail prêtée aux agents du FBI. Silvers y retrouva Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid et Penelope Garcia. Silvers annonça :  
-Silvers : Agent Morgan, des collègues viennent de retrouver l'agent Hotchner !  
Morgan, Reid et Garcia restèrent sans voix, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette nouvelle semblait provenir d'un rêve dont ils se réveilleraient bientôt. Silvers insista :  
-Silvers : Il est en vie. Votre collègue est en vie !  
Cette phrase fit enfin réagir Derek.  
-Derek : Ou a-t-il été retrouvé ?  
-Silvers : Dans une ruelle de Washington D.C. Une ambulance est en ce moment en train de l'emmener à St Henry Hospital.  
-Derek : On y va !

**St Henry Hospital, plus tard :**

DEREK, Spencer, David et Penelope patientaient dans la salle d'attente du service des urgences. Ils étaient tous heureux et soulagés qu'Aaron soit en vie. Mais leur inquiétude n'avait pas pour autant disparu. Aaron avait été retrouvé, mais Emily était encore entre les mains du tueur et tortionnaire. Derek faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. David était adossé à l'un des murs de la salle d'attente. Extérieurement, il démontrait une profonde quiétude, mais intérieurement, une peur intense continuait à consumer son corps. Spencer était assis sur l'un des sièges de la salle, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur l'accoudoir. Cette attente était insupportable et le jeune docteur se refugia dans la récitation mentale de statistiques pour faire passer le temps et calmer son anxiété. Penelope, quand a elle, n'avait pu cacher sa nervosité. Tout comme Spencer, elle était assise sur un siège. Sauf que contrairement a Spencer, elle tapait du pied et des mains, respectivement sur le sol et les accoudoirs. Apres une interminable attente, un médecin fit enfin son apparition. Le médecin était de sexe féminin, dans la fin de la trentaine. Les agents et l'analyste de la BAU se jetèrent presque sur elle.  
-Derek : Docteur Erikssen, comment va-t-il ?  
-Erikssen : L'agent Hotchner va bien. Mais il a subi de violents sévices...  
Elle fit l'inventaire complet de ces sévices. Cet exposé fut une dure épreuve pour l'équipe de Hotch. Alors qu'elle croyait l'inventaire terminé, l'équipe de Hotch dut affronter une autre blessure d'Aaron, plus psychologique, comme le décrit le docteur Erikssen :  
-Erikssen : … L'agent Hotchner n'était pas vraiment clair sur ce point, mais il était tres perturbé quand il est arrivé ici…  
-Spencer : Il y a de quoi être perturbé… Il a été torturé…  
-Erikssen : Oui, mais votre collègue n'a pas arrêté de se débattre avec les ambulanciers qui ont du l'attacher au brancard…  
-Penelope : Se débattre ?  
-Erikssen : Oui. Il semblerait que l'agent Hotchner voulait absolument repartir la ou il a été séquestré. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « il faut que j'y retourne », et puis, finalement, il a fini par craquer et s'est enfermé dans une pluie d'excuses et de regrets… Il a prononcé à de multiples reprises le prénom « Emily ». Il était totalement confus et ne semblait plus entendre qui que ce soit d'autre…  
-Derek : Est-ce qu'on peut le voir, docteur ?  
-Erikssen : Oui, mais nous avons du le mettre sous sédatif, a cause de sa confusion et agitation. Et je dois vous rappelez qu'il est tres faible physiquement, alors ne le bousculer pas trop. Il est dans la chambre 305.  
-Derek : Merci beaucoup, docteur.

MORGAN, Reid, Rossi et Garcia entrèrent dans un silence religieux dans la chambre d'Aaron. Celui-ci était endormi. Le haut de son lit avait été remonté. Il paraissait paisible. Mais cette impression extérieure était le haut de l'iceberg de l'horreur qu'il avait vécue. Les collègues d'Aaron l'observèrent. Ils virent le plâtre qui entourait sa jambe droite (suspendue au dessus du lit pour des raisons médicales), du genou jusqu'au pied, ces deux membres étant inclus dans le plâtre. Ils virent les bandages autour des mains et bras d'Aaron, mais ne purent voir le bandage au pied gauche. Ils virent une partie des bandages qui enserraient le torse et le dos d'Aaron. Les agents éveillés et l'analyste restèrent silencieux, choqués par l'état physique de leur chef. Penelope rompit le silence quand elle annonça :  
-Penelope : Jack est la…  
Derek, David et Spencer se retournèrent, comme l'avait fait Penelope surement parce qu'elle souffrait de voir son patron dans cet état. Ils virent Jack et sa tante marcher dans le couloir en direction de la chambre. Derek sortit pour les accueillir.  
-Jessica : Agent Morgan, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu après votre coup de fil… Comment va-t-il ?  
-Derek : Il est fatigué, mais il va s'en sortir.  
Derek s'était bien gardé d'entrer dans les détails des blessures de Hotch. L'agent s'agenouilla devant Jack pour lui parler :  
-Derek : Ton papa a été retrouvé, Jack. Il est fatigué, mais il ira beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il t'aura vu.  
Le petit Jack serra dans ses bras Derek en lui disant :  
-Jack : Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon papa, agent Morgan…  
Morgan caressa la tête de Jack, touché par ses paroles, mais aussi gêné, car en réalité, il n'avait pas retrouvé son père. Le tueur l'avait relâché, asseyant une fois de plus son pouvoir. C'était lui qui avait décidé quand libérer Aaron, obligeant ainsi Derek et ses collègues à se contenter de ce que le tueur leur laissait, et donc, dans un sens, a rester sous sa domination. Derek finit par dire à Jack :  
-Derek : Allez, ton papa t'attend.  
Derek porta Jack et entra dans la chambre d'Aaron avec Jessica. Derek posa Jack sur le lit, aux cotés de Hotch, qui continuait à dormir. Le garçon s'allongea a gauche de son père et posa sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Hotch, comme s'il voulait s'accrocher a lui physiquement pour l'éternité. Les adultes présents dans la salle furent émus par cette scène. Apparemment, la présence de Jack fut un puissant facteur de réveil car Aaron commença à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans cette salle insalubre et glaciale, mais dans une salle au plafond neuf et lisse. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit, au chaud, et qu'un être humain était venu lui apporter un peu plus de chaleur en se blottissant contre lui. Cet être humain n'était autre que son fils, auquel Aaron avait pensé fortement pendant son calvaire. D'autres êtres humains étaient également autour de lui. Derek Morgan. Penelope Garcia. Spencer Reid. David Rossi. Jessica, la sœur de sa défunte Hayley. Aaron crut d'abord qu'il rêvait.  
-Aaron : Je dois… Rêver…  
-Derek : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Hotch. Nous sommes la. C'est fini. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.  
-Aaron : Et Emily… ?  
Derek détourna les yeux. Aaron comprit qu'elle était toujours prisonnière. Le petit Jack se redressa sur ses genoux et rassura son père :  
-Jack : Tout va bien papa… Je suis avec toi…  
Le fils serra son père dans ses bras. Aaron fit de même avec son fils. Et puis tout a coup, il craqua. Aaron s'effondra en larmes sur l'épaule de Jack. Des larmes de joie d'être de nouveau avec son fils. Des larmes pour ces souffrances qu'il avait endurées. Des larmes de bonheur d'être sorti de ce calvaire. Mais des larmes d'un incommensurable sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir laissé tomber Emily, d'être ici a l'hôpital alors qu'elle était toujours là-bas. L'émotion fut tellement forte qu'Aaron ne put s'arrêter, malgré les paroles de réconfort de son fils :  
-Jack : Tu n'as plus besoin de pleurer, papa… Je suis la…  
-Aaron, entre deux larmes : Je t'aime… Je t'aime, Jack…  
-Jack : Moi aussi, papa…  
-Aaron : Tu m'as tellement manqué…  
-Jack : Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble…  
Les collègues d'Aaron furent bouleversés de voir leur patron craquer ainsi. Ils sentirent aussi qu'ils devaient se retirer, pour laisser un peu d'intimité entre Aaron et son fils. Derek dit à Aaron que lui, Penelope, David et Spencer reviendraient, puis il sortit de la salle, imité par ses collègues. Une fois dehors, Derek, David, Penelope et Spencer jetèrent un coup d'œil à la chambre. Aaron pleurait toujours.

L'inspecteur Silvers et le lieutenant Newland rejoignirent les agents de l'analyste de la BAU. Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de leur chef.  
-David : Il va s'en tirer… Maintenant, reste à savoir quelle est l'étendue du choc post-traumatique… Il semblerait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emily…  
-Newland : Au moins, c'est fini.  
-Derek : Lieutenant, avez-vous regardé les vidéos ?  
-Newland : Oui. Comme les agents Rossi et Reid l'ont prédit, le tueur s'est bel et bien déplacé. Mais impossible de voir son visage. Il a été très rapide, et a su profiter du calme qui régnait dans le coin. Par contre, il a utilisé une autre voiture… Celle d'un dénommé Brad Carlson… C'est la que ca devient bizarre. Ce Carlson a été porté disparu en 2001, et n'a toujours pas été retrouvé…  
-Spencer : Est-ce que par hasard Carlson venait d'un autre état ?  
-Newland : En effet… Du Colorado… Oh non… Serait-il une autre victime du tueur ?  
-David : C'est à envisager… On a cru que le tueur s'était arrêté pendant six ans… Et si finalement il n'avait fait aucune pause ? S'il avait continué ?  
-Spencer : Il y aurait donc d'autres tombes…  
-Derek : Et du coté de Lauderdale ?  
-David : Il commencé à se rappeler de certaines choses. Il s'est souvenu d'avoir traversé la frontière Américano-canadienne avec sa Harley Davidson pour venir parcourir le nord est des Etats Unis. Lui aussi était en vacances. C'est un bon début. Certains de ses collègues sont venus et l'aident à se souvenir de sa vie. Il finira par avoir des souvenirs de son enlèvement aussi, j'en suis sur. Il suffit de continuer à travailler.  
-Derek : Il va aussi falloir qu'on interroge Hotch… Cependant, je doute qu'il soit prêt…  
-David : Attendons demain…  
-Spencer : Nous allons laisser Prentiss des heures de plus avec malade ?  
Derek se retourna vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Aaron serrait toujours son garçon et pleurait, même s'il semblait se calmer petit à petit.  
-Derek : Pour l'instant, il est encore très choqué… Sans oublier ce que le médecin nous a dit… Il a besoin d'être avec Jack.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Vendredi soir :**

EMILY était suspendue dans les airs, mais a un niveau moins élevé que d'habitude, et souffrait a nouveau. Le tueur était revenu pour la martyriser, mais surtout pour remplir a nouveau le bécher avec son sang, vu qu'il avait perdu ce qu'il restait quand il lui avait jeté l'ustensile a la figure. Le tueur avait ravivé des blessures qui avaient commencé à cicatriser à la poitrine et au dos, avec son cutter. Emily était devenue trop épuisée pour crier. Une fois que le tueur fut satisfait de la quantité de liquide rougeâtre recueillie, il parla à Emily :  
-Tueur : Je vais vous laisser reprendre des forces. Je reviendrai demain.  
Le tueur regarda les traits tirés d'Emily. Il caressa son visage de sa main droite. Dans un réflexe, Emily essaya d'éloigner son visage de cette main grotesque. Le tueur ne tenta pas de reprendre ce visage et se contenta de dire :  
-Tueur : Demain, vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper.  
Il vint vers la poulie et remonta Emily un peu plus en hauteur, avant de repartir. Emily ne sut pas trop comment interpréter la dernière phrase du tueur. Qu'avait-il prévu pour elle demain ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car elle sombra dans un profond sommeil…


	8. Chapter 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre !

J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur cette fic. Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore et merci pour le temps que vous consacrez à la lire.

**-Chapitre 7-  
-Confidences-**

**St Henry Hospital, Samedi matin:**

DAVID ENTRA dans la chambre d'Aaron. Ce dernier restait impassible devant le petit déjeuner apporté par l'infirmière. Le regard d'Aaron errait sur ce plateau repas composé d'une petite brique de lait, d'un sachet de céréales, d'une compote de pommes et de deux tranches de pain de mie, mais il semblait que ce plateau était devenu invisible. Aaron bougea à peine quand David pénétra dans la chambre. L'ainé de la BAU prit un fauteuil et s'assit face à Aaron, sur sa gauche.  
-David : Depuis combien de temps regardes-tu ce plateau ?  
Aaron ne se tourna même pas vers David. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées et d'une voix monotone, il répondit :  
-Aaron : Je n'en ai aucune idée…  
-David : Il faut que tu avales quelque chose, Hotch.  
-Aaron : Je n'ai pas faim…  
-David : S'il te plait… Tu dois reprendre des forces…  
David comprenait bien pourquoi Aaron n'avait pas faim. Il avait vécu l'enfer, et se sentait indigne d'être sain et sauf tandis qu'Emily souffrait toujours. Cependant, Aaron ne devait pas s'enfoncer de plus belle, ce qui commencerait par un refus total de nourriture. Voyant qu'Aaron ne prendrait aucune initiative, David saisit le sachet de céréales et l'ouvrit. Il le tendit à son collègue qui fit enfin un geste et prit le sachet. Aaron avala quelques céréales, puis raconta, toujours les yeux perdus dans le vague :  
-Aaron : J'ai tout entendu… J'ai tout entendu…  
-David : Entendu quoi ?  
-Aaron : Emily était surement dans une autre salle près de la mienne… Cet enfoiré a installé un micro dans sa salle et un récepteur dans la mienne… J'ai tout entendu… Ses hurlements… C'était atroce… J'ai tout entendu et je n'ai rien fait…  
-David : Parce que tu ne pouvais rien faire, Hotch… Il t'avait ligoté et torturé…  
-Aaron : Ca n'excuse rien…  
Aaron regarda enfin David. Ce dernier vit des larmes envahir ses yeux.  
-Aaron : Il lui a fait des choses abominables… Il l'a torturée avec des instruments aussi horribles les uns que les autres et j'ai entendu tous ses cris… Et… Il l'a violée, Dave…  
David eut un énorme choc à cette information.  
-Aaron : Il l'a violée et j'ai tout entendu… Je ne pourrai jamais oublier… « Avec combien d'hommes avez-vous fait l'amour, Emily ? », « Je serai votre prochain », « Tu es a moi », a-t-il dit… Et ensuite, il l'a violée… C'était affreux… J'ai entendu ses gémissements pendant qu'il le faisait… Ce pervers faisait exprès de crier… Et Emily hurlait… Elle lui a supplié de ne pas le faire… Elle lui a supplié de faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais pas ca… « Tout ce que vous voudrez, mais pas ca » lui a-t-elle supplié… Mais cette immondice l'a quand même fait… Et elle a hurlé nos noms, Dave… Elle nous appelait à l'aide… Et moi, j'étais surement juste à coté, et je n'ai pas bougé… Je suis resté la, a écouter…  
Aaron laissa échapper une larme sur sa joue droite. Il continua :  
-Aaron : Le pire, c'est qu'avant de me lâcher, il m'a dit qu'il recommencerait… Et peut-être qu'en ce moment, il est en train de la violer une nouvelle fois…  
Une larme parcourut la joue gauche d'Aaron. David pouvait lire toute la détresse et la culpabilité qui prenaient le contrôle d'Aaron.  
-Aaron : Comment pourrai-je la regarder en face a présent ? Comment pourrai-je me regarder en face après avoir laissé ces choses se produire ? Comment un membre de mon équipe pourrait-il me faire à nouveau confiance alors que je l'ai laissé aux mains d'un porc ? Comment pourrai-je diriger mon équipe alors que j'ai échoué lamentablement ? Je suis censé veiller sur mon équipe… Et je n'ai pas veillé sur Emily… Mon fils croit que je suis un héros… Mais je ne le suis pas… Je ne suis plus qu'un pauvre agent qui a laissé un malade abuser de sa coéquipière… Et il a réussi son expérience…  
David fut troublé :  
-David : Son expérience ?  
-Aaron : Il voulait voir comment je réagirais… Il a vu que ca me faisait souffrir… Parfois plus que les tortures physiques qu'il m'infligeait… Il n'a pas raté une occasion pour me faire assister à ce qu'il faisait à Emily… J'ai échoué… J'ai échoué… J'ai échoué…  
Aaron se tut pour plonger dans un mutisme profond et retourner a la contemplation du vide devant lui. David était triste de voir son ami dans cet état, mais sut que pour l'instant, quoiqu'il dise ou qu'il fasse ne ferait pas disparaitre le mal être qui avait conquis l'âme de Hotch. Son ami avait perdu confiance en lui-même. Aaron Hotchner était un homme brisé, plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Il avait perdu foi en lui en tant qu'agent du FBI et en tant qu'être humain. Cette épreuve venait de lui ouvrir les portes de la remise en question de soi. Aaron finirait par retrouver son assurance et la détermination qui avaient fait de lui un excellent agent du FBI, un excellent profileur et un excellent chef d'unité du département des sciences du comportement, mais cela prendrait du temps. Surement beaucoup de temps. Aaron avait plus que jamais besoin de Jack, David, Spencer, Derek et Penelope pour s'en remettre. David tapota l'épaule de son ami et resta a ses cotés.

DEREK ET SPENCER étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de James Lauderdale, anciennement John Doe. Les trois hommes marchaient dans le jardin de l'hôpital. James finissait de raconter aux deux agents ses progrès :  
-Lauderdale : … Je me souviens d'avoir passé la frontière avec ma moto… Je sais que je voulais faire ce voyage, mais je n'arrive pas encore à me visualiser dans les lieux que j'ai visités aux Etats Unis…  
-Spencer : Votre progression dans votre passé est fulgurante… Je suis sur que très bientôt, vous visualiserez ces lieux…  
-Lauderdale : Mes coéquipiers de la brigade de pompiers d'Ottawa m'ont bien aidé… Pour mon passé avant ces vacances… Ils ne pourront pas trop m'aider pour me souvenir de ce périple… Mais au fait… Comment va votre collègue ?  
-Derek : Il va bien, mais reste traumatisé…  
-Lauderdale : J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour vous…  
Spencer fronça les sourcils.  
-Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Reid ?  
-Spencer : Je pense avoir une idée pour vous aider à recouvrer la mémoire sur votre voyage aux Etats Unis, James.  
-Lauderdale : Je suis preneur.  
-Spencer : Accepteriez-vous de parler avec l'agent Hotchner ?  
-Derek : Tu voudrais que Hotch raconte ses tortures à monsieur Lauderdale ?  
-Spencer : Dans le fond, c'est un peu ca. Comme tu l'as dit, Morgan, Hotch est traumatisé. Peut-être qu'il serait un peu plus a l'aise avec une personne qui a vécu la même chose que lui…  
-Lauderdale : Sauf que je ne me rappelle de rien…  
-Spencer : Vous vous rappelez le jour de votre accident… Qui sait, peut-être qu'au cours de votre discussion il y aura un élément déclencheur…  
-Lauderdale : Je veux bien essayer…  
-Derek : Il faudra en toucher un mot a Hotch, mais retenons cette idée.

PLUS TARD, Derek et Spencer retrouvèrent David dans la salle d'attente du service ou reposait Aaron. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un distributeur de boissons. Derek et Spencer remarquèrent que Rossi avait la mine totalement déconfite.  
-Derek : Rossi, est-ce que ça va ?  
-David : Je vais bien… Par contre, Hotch ne va pas bien… Ce tueur est un vrai malade…  
David regarda ses collègues et leur raconta l'horreur qu'avaient subi Aaron et Emily. Plus David avançait dans son récit, plus Derek et Spencer étaient écœurés. David finit avec le viol d'Emily. Ce fut le coup de grâce.  
-Derek : … Ce malade l'a violée ?  
-David : Oui. Hotch a tout entendu…  
Derek porta ses deux mains à son visage, en signe d'horreur. Spencer resta silencieux, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche face a cette terrible nouvelle.  
-Derek : Ce malade l'a violée…  
L'agent se tourna vers le distributeur. Soudain, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur cette machine avec son poing droit. Ce poing n'était que la simple expression de sa rage et de son sentiment de culpabilité. Ce poing attira également l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans les environs. Ces personnes dévisagèrent Derek qui s'excusa :  
-Derek : Je suis désolé…  
Les témoins de la scène retournèrent dans leur activité. La rage de Derek ne faiblit pas en intensité.  
-Derek : On l'a laissé faire…  
Spencer retrouva sa lucidité.  
-Spencer : Alors il faut qu'on accélère le mouvement.  
-David : Hotch est trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit…  
-Spencer : Il pourra peut-être plus parler à James Lauderdale…  
David interrogea Spencer du regard. Ce dernier lui exposa son plan.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis, Samedi après-midi :**

EMILY était suspendue dans les airs et était pour la énième fois assaillie par cette musique heavy metal et cette lumière artificielle. Elle avait du subir ces tortures sensorielles pendant des heures, voire des jours, d'affilées ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emily était sur le point d'exploser, ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle vit le tueur franchir le seuil de la salle :  
-Emily : Arrêtez ! Arrêtez cette musique ! Ca suffit ! J'en peux plus !  
Le tueur fut satisfait de cette réaction et le fit savoir à Emily :  
-Tueur : Vous commencez à céder !  
-Emily : Non !  
-Tueur : Si ! Si ! Vous commencez à réaliser qu'ils ne viendront pas !  
-Emily : Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez cette foutue musique, bordel !  
Plus Emily s'énervait, plus le tueur était content. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque pour de bon.  
-Tueur : Vous verrez… Ca viendra… Et pour vous prouver qu'ils ne viendront pas, nous allons nous accorder trente minutes…  
Emily regarda le tueur. Elle le vit porter la main à sa ceinture et la desserrer. Une expression de terreur et d'horreur se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant :  
-Emily : Non… Non… Non… Non… Non… Non…  
Le tueur s'approcha de la table. Il prit un préservatif. Il se retourna vers Emily et avança vers la poulie. Il fit tomber Emily. Celle-ci ne s'était pas arrêtée dans la répétition des « non ». Le tueur s'avança vers elle tout en disant :  
-Tueur : Pour être franc avec vous, c'est la première fois que je le fais avec du heavy metal en fond musical…  
Emily était désemparée. Non seulement elle allait encore subir cette musique infernale, mais en plus, elle allait devoir la subir en se faisant humilier une fois de plus. Quant au tueur, il fut ravi de pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Aaron. Et cette fois-ci, l'arrachage du pantalon d'Emily fut plus facile que la dernière fois, car elle était devenue trop faible pour se défendre.

**St Henry Hospital, pendant ce temps:**

DAVID, Spencer et Derek avaient laissé Aaron Hotchner et James Lauderdale discuter dans la chambre d'Aaron, et assistaient à la scène de l'extérieur de la chambre. David, Spencer et Derek regardaient les deux anciens torturés parler.

Aaron avait réussi à sortir légèrement de son mutisme face à James Lauderdale. Ce dernier se sentait gêné qu'Aaron ait été torturé alors qu'il le protégeait.  
-Aaron : Ce n'est pas de votre faute… Ce sont les risques du métier…  
-Lauderdale : Je suis quand même désolé, agent Hotchner…  
-Aaron : Ce type est une vraie ordure…  
Lauderdale regarda les bandages et le plâtre d'Aaron. Celui-ci raconta :  
-Aaron : Il m'a planté des clous avec une clouteuse… Ca avait l'air de le réjouir…  
Lauderdale avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les anciennes blessures physiques d'Aaron. Alors qu'Aaron parlait, Lauderdale fit soudainement secoué par un flash…

_… James était assis à une chaise. Des cordes le reliaient solidement à ce meuble. James était fatigué. Soudain, une silhouette posa une clouteuse sur sa main droite et James sentit cette main être déchirée par un objet pointu et tranchant. Un clou. James grimaça de douleur…_

… James fronça les sourcils. Hotch constata la réaction de James.  
-Aaron : Vous avez vécu ça, vous aussi…  
-James : C'est bizarre… J'ai eu comme un flash… J'ai revu ce type me planter un clou dans la main droite… Mais je ne me rappelle pas de son visage… Qu'est-ce que cet homme vous a fait d'autre, agent Hotchner ?  
-Aaron : Il m'a aussi tailladé la poitrine et les bras avec un cutter… Et il a du recueillir mon sang dans un gobelet pour écrire sur le mur des mots…  
Lauderdale regarda l'espace de la poitrine d'Aaron qui n'avait pas été recouverte par la robe d'hôpital, partie située en haut de la poitrine. Et Lauderdale eut un autre flash…

_… Contrairement pour le clou, cette fois-ci, James était accroché en l'air, à des chaines. Il avait mal aux articulations reliant ses épaules à ses bras. Il sentit une lame trancher sa poitrine et le sang commença à couler sur son torse. Il sentit un objet se poser sur lui…_

… James porta sa main gauche à sa poitrine et fut dégouté de ce souvenir.  
-James : Un bécher…  
-Aaron : Vous recouvrez la mémoire…  
-Lauderdale : Je crois… Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je n'arrive toujours pas à voir son visage…

A PRESENT, Derek, David et Spencer étaient rentrés dans la chambre d'Aaron et écoutaient les flashs de James.  
-Lauderdale : … Le problème est que je vois sa silhouette, mais pas son visage… Il reste flou… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…  
-Spencer : Certainement un mécanisme de défense. Cet homme vous a torturé. Votre subconscient s'est protégé en effaçant son visage pour que vous ne souffriez plus.  
-Lauderdale : Mais vous avez besoin de ce visage…  
David posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.  
-David : N'essayez pas de forcer. Cela pourrait renforcer ce mécanisme d'autodéfense. Vous vous souvenez de certaines de vos tortures. Vous finirez par revoir son visage.

**Quelque part dans le nord est des Etats Unis :**

EMILY ETAIT étendue, par terre, dans cette pièce de l'enfer. Le heavy metal avait cessé. Emily avait le regard vide. Vide de toute force, détermination, espérance. La jeune femme pleurait. En silence. Cet homme avait une nouvelle fois pris possession de son corps. Emily avait une nouvelle fois senti le corps de ce monstre se mouvoir au dessus du sien. Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois entendu émettre des gémissements. Emily avait arrêté toute lutte. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à remettre son pantalon, tant cela n'avait plus d'importance car elle s'était déjà sentie morte, et c'est le tueur qui avait accompli cette tache. En ce moment, il resserrait la ceinture d'Emily.  
-Tueur : Hum… Nous avons tenu plus longtemps que la dernière fois… Allons, un peu de nerf, agent Prentiss… Je vous ai connue plus battante…  
Cependant, Emily avait perdu cette force qui lui avait permis de se battre jusque là. Quand le tueur eut fini de rhabiller Emily, il la traina vers l'un des murs de la pièce. Il vint vers la table pour prendre le bécher et un pinceau. Il mit le pinceau dans la main d'Emily et la fit écrire sur le mur, tout en commentant :  
-Tueur : Abandonnée… Voilà ce que vous êtes, agent Prentiss… Abandonnée… Pourquoi continuer à vous réfugier dans quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Ils ne viendront jamais, ne vous l'ai-je pas répéter assez de fois ?  
Emily marmonna :  
-Emily : Laissez-moi…  
-Tueur : Je ne puis, car vous n'avez pas encore compris…  
-Emily : Laissez-moi…  
-Tueur : Si vous croyez que vos soi-disant collègues, compagnons d'armes, viendront, vous faites erreur… Vous me semblez avoir confiance en votre chef, l'agent Hotchner, pas vrai ?  
Emily regarda le tueur.  
-Tueur : Oui, vous semblez avoir confiance en cet homme… Pourtant, vous ne devriez pas…  
-Emily : Et pourquoi ?  
-Tueur : Parce qu'il était là et qu'il n'a rien fait pour vous…  
Emily écarquilla les yeux, décontenancée. Que voulait-dire le tueur ? Non, ce n'était qu'une ruse supplémentaire pour l'amener là où il voulait.  
-Tueur : Oui, il était la. Mais il est parti. Il a choisi de partir.  
-Emily : Vous mentez.  
-Tueur : Même les plus braves peuvent se comporter comme le pire des lâches…  
-Emily : Vous mentez.  
-Tueur : J'ai une preuve.  
Le tueur sortit un dictaphone de sa poche. Il l'alluma et Emily put entendre des extraits de discussion entre Hotch et le tueur.  
_« -Aaron : Ahh ! Arrêtez !  
-Tueur : Vous fléchissez…_

_-Tueur : Voulez-vous partir ?  
-Aaron : Oui ! »_  
Le tueur éteignit le dictaphone.  
-Tueur : Il n'est pas aussi parfait que vous ne le croyez…  
-Emily : Vous mentez… Vous ne lui avez pas dit que j'étais là…  
-Tueur : Oh que si, mais il a fini par craquer et par demander à être relâché…  
-Emily : Vous mentez…  
Le tueur ralluma le dictaphone. Nouveaux extraits sonores :  
_« -Aaron : Laissez-moi…  
-Tueur : Votre amie est encore là…  
-Aaron : Laissez-moi… »_  
Emily resta muette.  
-Tueur : Vous avez entendu par vous-même…  
Emily secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle était déboussolée. Le tueur en profita pour lui faire écrire un deuxième mot avec son sang venant du bécher.  
-Tueur : Menteurs… C'est ce que sont vos collègues… Des menteurs… Ils vous jurent de ne jamais vous abandonner, mais ils finissent tous par le faire…  
-Emily : Il… Il n'aurait…  
-Tueur : Et pourtant il l'a fait. L'agent Hotchner m'a supplié de le relâcher… Il n'avait rien à foutre de vous… Je vous laisse méditer, Emily… Je reviendrai et nous recommencerons, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez.  
Le tueur reprit ses outils et se retira. Emily regarda les mots qu'il venait de lui faire écrire. « Abandonnée » et « Menteurs », respectivement « Forsaken » et « Liars » en anglais. Non. Le tueur lui avait racontée des mensonges. C'était lui, le menteur. Hotch ne serait jamais parti sans elle. Il devait y avoir une explication logique… Et si enfin de compte le tueur avait raison ? Si Hotch avait craqué ? L'expérience d'Emily au sein des sciences du comportement lui avait fait voir que parfois, les êtres humains, dans une situation de crise ou de désespoir, pouvaient manifester un comportement qu'ils n'auraient jamais manifesté dans la vie quotidienne. Sans le savoir, Emily était en train de glisser progressivement sur le chemin du doute.

Le tueur sortait de sa cachette réservée aux tortures. Il arriva dans la grange et rabaissa la plaque de bois qui servait de porte d'entrée à cette cachette. Il souriait et murmura :  
-Tueur : J'adore les montages…

**St Henry Hospital, deux semaines plus tard, Mecredi, dans la nuit :**

LA FIN DE NUIT de James Lauderdale fut agitée. L'homme se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en proie à un cauchemar…

_… James avait les poignets rattachés à de lourdes chaines qui le suspendaient dans les airs, dans une salle sombre, éclairée seulement par le halo d'une petite lampe accrochée au plafond. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient en sang, à cause de trous engendrés par une clouteuse. James avait mal, cadet des soucis de cette silhouette au visage flou qui tournait autour de lui en récitant cet exposé inquiétant :  
-Tueur : Vous verrez, James, ils ne vous secourront pas… Ils ne sont bons qu'à secourir les autres des flammes, mais pas vous…  
-Lauderdale : Ils seront à ma recherche ! Ils savent que je passe mes vacances ici !  
-Tueur : Oui… Ils signaleront votre disparition, donneront votre photo à la police… Et puis la vie reprendra son cours… Ils vous mettront dans un coin de leur tête, mais sans plus…  
-Lauderdale : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Tueur : Que vous compreniez, James.  
-Lauderdale : Comprendre quoi ?  
-Tueur : Qu'on est seul, James… Qu'on est toujours tout seul. Les personnes en lesquelles on croit nous laissent toujours tomber…_  
… James se réveilla en sueur. Son cœur battait a tout rompre et sa respiration s'était accélérée et à un rythme irrégulier. James n'avait aucune idée de quoi le tueur parlait, mais il sut qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne les agents du FBI. James regarda sa montre. Il était six heures du matin…


	9. Chapter 8

**-Chapitre 8-  
-Un pour tous, tous pour un-**

LE SOLEIL ILLUMINAIT cette foule de personnes, toute vêtues de noir. Elles s'étaient réunies pour rendre un dernier hommage à cet agent du FBI qui avait perdu la vie sur le champ d'honneur, en accomplissant son devoir. Servir et Protéger. Deux verbes qui avaient été sa devise. Servir sa patrie et être au service de ses concitoyens. Protéger ses concitoyens contre tous les dangers qui pouvaient les guetter, et ce, jusqu'au bout. Et malheureusement, parfois jusqu'à la mort. Et aujourd'hui, ces femmes et ces hommes s'étaient rassemblés autour de ce couple en pleurs, foudroyés par le chagrin d'avoir perdu leur enfant. La femme était inconsolable, malgré la présence de son mari, tout en pleurs lui aussi, et de ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Le couple qui approchait la soixantaine était assis face à un cercueil en acajou recouvert du drapeau étoilé, et d'un boitier en satin noir ouvert. Ce boitier contenait une médaille. Médaille de bravoure à titre posthume. Une couronne de fleurs trônait à coté de ce cercueil. Une photo dans un cadre aux contours dorés avait été accrochée à cette couronne. La photo de l'agent disparu. L'agent spécial Emily Prentiss. Parmi la foule, au premier rang, à droite du couple qui n'était autre que la mère et le père d'Emily entouré par d'autres membres de la famille, les collègues d'Emily. Aaron Hotchner se tenant sur des béquilles axillaires à cause du plâtre à sa jambe droite, suivi par David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia et Jennifer Jareau venue spécialement pour dire au revoir à l'une de ses anciennes collègues et amies. Chacun des membres (actuel et passé) des sciences du comportement pleurait plus ou moins discrètement, mais avec la même intensité. Derrière eux, d'autres agents du FBI, plus des supérieurs, dont Erin Strauss, leur chef de section. Chaque agent arborait sa plaque et l'avait enroulée d'un ruban noir. Des hommes et des femmes appartenant au monde de la politique, amis et collègues des parents d'Emily, faisaient également partie du cortège. Un sous-officier de la garde nationale, posté un peu au loin du cercueil, fit retentir son clairon et entonna la sonnerie aux morts, pendant que six de ses compagnons d'uniforme entouraient le cercueil et pliaient en triangle avec respect et délicatesse le drapeau Américain. Un autre militaire les avait rejoints pour prendre le boitier et le tenir pendant ce geste. Puis il le remit à l'officier qui fut le dernier à tenir le drapeau. Derek Morgan s'approcha pour recevoir le drapeau et la distinction des mains de cet officier. Normalement, Hotch aurait du le faire, mais il en avait été incapable à cause de sa jambe, et avait délégué cet honneur à Derek. Celui-ci s'avança vers la mère d'Emily, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer sa fille. Derek Morgan lui remit le drapeau et la médaille entre les mains. La mère le prit et remercia d'un signe de la tête Derek, qui retourna auprès de ses partenaires. Un officier de la garde nationale donna l'ordre à la rangée de six sous-officiers qui se tenaient debout en ligne droite face à la foule de l'autre coté du cercueil de se mettre au garde à vous et de présenter leur fusil. Une salve de coups de feu retentit, brisant ce silence de tristesse, de remords et de culpabilité qui avait envahi chaque membre de la foule, touchant plus particulièrement les parents d'Emily, les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan et Spencer, ainsi que l'analyste Penelope Garcia. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'une coéquipière. Ils avaient perdu une amie. Une sœur. La famille qu'était devenue la BAU avait perdu l'un des siens, et ne serait plus jamais la même…

… Tout comme James Lauderdale s'était réveillé en sueur, David se réveilla de la même façon, à la différence qu'il ne dormait pas dans un lit, mais s'était assoupi sur une chaise de la salle de travail, assommé par la fatigue. David passa une main à son visage. Il avait rêvé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il lui avait paru si réel. Pendant un instant, David se demanda si cette scène s'était bien déroulée et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé quelques jours plus tard. David remarqua qu'il était toujours dans ce bureau prêté par la criminelle de Washington D.C. Par conséquent, en toute logique, il était encore en train de travailler sur cette affaire et cet enterrement n'avait jamais eu lieu… Néanmoins, si les choses continuaient toujours à stagner, cet enterrement pouvait se réaliser. Le lieutenant Newland arriva à ce moment, un thermos et un paquet de gobelets dans les mains. Elle vit le visage assombri de David.  
-Newland : Est-ce que ça va, agent Rossi ?  
-David : Pas vraiment… Je viens de rêver que j'assistais à l'enterrement de l'agent Prentiss… C'était affreux… Je ne veux pas vivre ça… Mais ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles…  
-Newland : Je sais…  
David regarda le thermos.  
-David : Je crois que le café ne fait plus effet sur moi…  
Newland posa le thermos et les gobelets sur la table. Elle ouvrit le thermos et remplit un gobelet qu'elle tendit à David, tout en expliquant :  
-Newland : C'est du thé jasmin. Il a des vertus apaisantes…  
-David : Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de m'apaiser…  
-Newland : Je sais. Mais vous devez essayer. Je vous ai observés, vous et vos collègues. Vous avez ingurgité je ne sais combien de litres de café depuis ces dernières semaines. Vous ne dormez presque plus, vous êtes stressés, ce qui est compréhensible, vu les circonstances… Peut-être qu'un peu de repos vous ferait du bien, pour vous ressourcer, vider votre esprit, pour reprendre l'enquête et la voir sous un autre jour… On n'avance pas avec le stress et la fatigue, cumulés à la caféine qui finit par être plus un frein qu'un moteur…  
David dut reconnaitre que Newland avait parfaitement raison. Le stress, la peur et l'énervement ne s'étaient pas réellement montrés d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent. Morgan, Reid, Garcia et lui étaient sur les nerfs, et cet état pouvait devenir un obstacle à leur progression, enfin, le semblant de progression qu'ils avaient eu. David opta pour le thé et but une gorgée et s'exclama :  
-David : C'est délicieux…  
Ce thé avait un gout extraordinairement bon. Gout peut-être prononcé par le fait que David avait trop longtemps carburé au café et que maintenant, n'importe quel aliment apparaissait à ses pupilles comme magnifique. En fait, pas vraiment. Cette boisson chaude sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle réchauffa David avec douceur et subtilité. David eut l'impression d'être enivré par la sérénité à l'état pur. Ce lieutenant Newland savait comment gérer. Il la remercia pour cette vague de paix liquide.  
-David : C'est merveilleux… Merci…  
-Newland : Je vous en prie.  
Newland se servit une tasse.  
-Newland : Des nouvelles de James Lauderdale ?  
-David : Il se souvient de quelques tortures, mais n'arrive pas encore à visualiser le visage du tueur…  
Le portable de David sonna. Il répondit, puis informa Newland :  
-David : James Lauderdale vient d'avoir un autre souvenir.  
David se leva de sa chaise et partit avec le gobelet de thé à la main. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait eu envie de le garder. Peut-être que ce thé se montrerait plus bénéfique que tout ce café qui saturait son estomac.

**St Henry Hospital, devant la chambre d'Aaron Hotchner :**

ERIN STRAUSS était venue en personne pour rendre visite à Aaron et s'entretenir avec Derek Morgan. La chef de section et le chef d'unité de la BAU par intérim (Derek), regardaient à travers la fenêtre Jack qui essayait de redonner le sourire à son père, sous le regard de Jessica. Derek Morgan commença la discussion :  
-Derek : Jack fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais son père reste traumatisé…  
-Strauss : L'agent Hotchner n'a pu vous donné des informations sur la cachette de ce tueur ?  
-Derek : Le tueur l'a endormi pendant le trajet. Et quand il le torturait, l'agent Hotchner avait les yeux bandés.  
-Strauss : Pourquoi l'avoir relâché ?  
-Derek : Pour que l'agent Hotchner souffre et se sente coupable. Et pour que nous aussi, nous nous sentions coupables…  
-Strauss : Vous n'avez donc toujours aucune piste ?  
-Derek : Hélas…  
Strauss réfléchit. Elle se tourna vers Derek et lui dit :  
-Strauss : Agent Morgan… Je sais que vous tenez à l'agent Prentiss…  
Derek fit face à Strauss.  
-Derek : En effet, madame. Nous tenons tous à elle.  
-Strauss : Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas de cœur, mais agent Morgan, je dois vous prévenir d'envisager la possibilité que l'agent Prentiss est peut-être…  
-Derek : Je me refuse à le croire, madame.  
Strauss eut un regard maternel. Elle continua :  
-Strauss : Je sais. Mais cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est portée disparue. Je sais que vous devez vous raccrocher au fait qu'elle est encore vivante, mais vous risquez de souffrir encore plus si vous la retrouvez et que malheureusement, elle soit… Partie.  
Derek observa Erin Strauss. Elle n'avait pas tort. Derek et le reste de l'équipe devaient entrevoir la possibilité que cette histoire ne finisse pas comme ils le souhaiteraient. Emily était retenue prisonnière depuis plus d'un mois. Et pendant cette période, Dieu seul savait les supplices qu'elle avait du endurer. Il n'était pas improbable qu'en dépit de son courage à résister, et Derek savait combien Emily pouvait être une femme forte, ces supplices avaient fini par l'emporter.

**St Henry Hospital, plus tard, dans la journée du Mercredi :**

DAVID, NEWLAND ET SPENCER (qui avait des cernes géantes sous les yeux et une barbe qui s'épaississait) se tenaient autour de James Lauderdale. Celui-ci leur raconta son rêve.  
-Lauderdale : Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage, mais j'entendais bien sa voix. Il m'avait attaché à des chaines, et j'étais suspendu dans les airs… Je ne comprenais pas trop où il voulait en venir… Il disait qu'ils ne viendraient pas à mon secours… Qu'ils venaient seulement au secours des autres, mais pas à mon secours… Je pense qu'il devait parler de mes partenaires de la caserne car il a parlé de gens secourus des flammes… Et puis, il a continué… Il a dit qu'ils signaleraient ma disparition et que finalement, ils finiraient par m'oublier, par reprendre leur vie… Il a aussi insisté sur le fait que j'étais seul… Il a dit qu'on était toujours seul, que les personnes en lesquelles on croit nous laissent toujours tomber… Et c'est tout. Je me suis réveillé à ce moment là. Est-ce que ça peut vous aider ?  
-Spencer : Il semblerait que le tueur voulait vous faire passer un message, James.  
-Lauderdale : Oui… Il voulait que je comprenne…  
-David : On est toujours seul… Les personnes en lesquelles on croit nous laissent toujours tomber… Ils ne viendront pas à votre secours…  
-Spencer : Une idée, Rossi ?  
Pour sa part, Spencer était épuisé mentalement, malgré tous ses efforts de concentration.  
-David : On va résumer. Vous étiez pompier, monsieur Lauderdale. Jeff Granger, policier. Helen O'Manning, militaire. Brad Carlson, une potentielle victime, agent de la DEA. Emily et Hotch, agents du FBI… Quel est le point commun ?  
-Spencer : On n'en a trouvé aucun, Rossi…  
-David : Aucun du coté de leur vie privée, de leur environnement sociodémographique. Mais il y a un point commun, au niveau du métier, plus ou moins flagrant.  
-Newland : Je dirais qu'ils exercent un métier dangereux… Chacun peut mourir au cours de l'exercice de ses fonctions…  
-David : En effet, mais le tueur ne semblait pas mettre le point sur cet aspect du métier… Il voulait que monsieur Lauderdale comprenne qu'il était toujours seul, que ses coéquipiers ne viendraient pas le chercher, le sauver… Qu'est-ce que caractérise les différentes professions que nous sommes en train d'évoquer ?  
Newland et Spencer interrogèrent David du regard.  
-David : Dans tous ces métiers, on ne laisse pas un compagnon d'arme à terre. Dans tous ces métiers, quand un membre est en danger ou blessé, ses compagnons font tout pour le sortir du danger ou pour le ramener en vie chez lui… Hotch se sent extrêmement coupable d'avoir laissé tomber Emily…  
-Newland : Alors le tueur aurait été abandonné par ses coéquipiers et se venge sur ses victimes ?  
-David : Le tueur devait probablement exercer le même métier que l'une des victimes. Il avait confiance en ses partenaires, mais un jour, un évènement s'est produit. Ses partenaires l'ont laissé derrière, volontairement ou non. Peut-être même que le tueur a subi des tortures, et du coup, il ne fait que reproduire ce qu'il a subi, et s'est enfermé dans un raisonnement auquel il veut que les victimes adhèrent.  
David avait enfin établi une hypothèse qui avait du sens. L'homme regarda son jeune collègue, vaincu par la fatigue. David se sentit étrangement pousser des ailes. Etait-ce du au thé ? Peut-être, voire très certainement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait une nouvelle piste à creuser.

**Quelque part, dans le nord est des Etats Unis, pendant ce temps :**

EMILY SE TORDAIT de douleur sur le sol et criait, au fur et à mesure que le tueur lui infligeait des chocs électriques à l'aide de son bâton. Emily voulait encore résister, mais tant de questions avaient envahi son esprit depuis Mercredi dernier (et depuis en fait, le début de sa captivité). Elle avait résisté les jours suivants, malgré ses « séances », dont les stigmates s'étaient concrétisés par des blessures aux mains et sur d'autres parties de son corps. D'ailleurs, son épaule droite s'était déboitée (ou sa clavicule s'était luxée) et Emily n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement avec. Le tueur avait renoncé à la suspendre dans les airs et lui avait enlevé les chaines, vu qu'elle était trop faible et ne représentait plus de danger pour lui. Un autre stigmate accompagnait ces blessures physiques : ce sentiment de n'être plus qu'un déchet, sentiment accentué par ces viols qu'elle avait subi. Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout était en train de changer. Elle était dans ce lieu abominable depuis… Elle ne savait combien de temps, mais il lui semblait que des mois s'étaient écoulés. Ses coéquipiers n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Ils n'étaient toujours pas venus la secourir. D'après le tueur, Hotch avait été là, et il ne l'était plus. Avait-il décidé de partir pour retrouver l'équipe et les aider à la retrouver ? Si oui, pourquoi Hotch, David, Derek et Spencer tardaient-ils ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Hotch ? Avait-il été sérieusement blessé au point de ne plus être en mesure de participer à l'enquête ? Si oui, ses autres coéquipiers avaient-ils fini par abandonner les recherches ? Car c'était la seule explication logique qui puisse justifier cette trop longue et pénible attente. Emily souffrait plus à cause de toutes ces questions sans réponses qu'à cause des électrocutions. Emily pleura. Le tueur comprit ses doutes et l'enfonça encore plus dans ses remises en question :  
-Tueur : Ils sont censés être une unité d'élite, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais été décorés et je ne vous aurai jamais vus sur cette photo, dans ce journal… Admettez-le, vous doutez. Et vous avez raison. Qu'êtes-vous réellement pour eux ? Vous n'êtes qu'un agent du FBI, rien de plus. Un agent qui parfois, doit faire face à des risques. Un agent qui peut mourir en mission. Sauf que ça, tout agent l'accepte car ça fait partie du métier. Vos collègues savent qu'ils peuvent partir un jour. En conséquence, les autres doivent l'accepter et continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'ils font tous. Ils pleurent au début, puis finissent par continuer leur train train quotidien. Ils finissent par oublier que vous avez existé, et vous remplacent par un nouveau. Ils ont arrêté les recherches. Soyez en sure. Ils ne viendront pas. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé et préfèrent la défaite. Ils ne viendront pas. A leurs yeux, vous êtes morte. Ils ne viendront pas. Ils vous ont laissé tomber.  
Les paroles du tueur s'ancraient dans le cerveau d'Emily. Elle les écoutait, et un combat s'engagea en elle. Une partie d'elle l'exhortait à admettre la vérité : ses collègues ne viendraient pas la sauver. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, alors pourquoi n'abandonnerait-elle pas ? Pourquoi résister et subir continuellement toutes ces souffrances dans ce vain espoir d'être libérée ? Les jours se suivaient et rien ne se produisait, à part ces sévices. Pourquoi lutter ? Une autre partie d'elle l'encourageait à tenir bon et à croire en ses coéquipiers. Les Etats Unis étaient un pays immense. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, d'où la difficulté à la localiser. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps, et bientôt, ce cauchemar cesserait. Oui, mais combien de temps avant qu'Emily ne soit plus qu'un cadavre en état de décomposition ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait prié pour que tout ce calvaire cesse enfin, mais rien n'avait cessé. Au contraire, tout avait continué. Tout s'était empiré. Elle ne sentait presque plus son propre corps.  
Le tueur arrêta les chocs électriques. Emily transpirait et avait le corps endolori. Le tueur regarda Emily. Cette dernière se demanda ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, et le découvrit assez vite. Le tueur s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Ses doigts de la main droite commencèrent à se balader sur sa poitrine, et se dirigèrent vers le bas. Emily allait se faire humilier une énième fois… A moins qu'elle ne fasse le nécessaire pour l'éviter.

**St Henry Hospital :**

DAVID ET SPENCER avaient appelé Derek, qui était resté veiller sur Aaron, pour le mettre au courant des nouvelles données. Les trois hommes se trouvaient dans la chambre de James Lauderdale, avec Newland. Derek fut tout excité aux dernières nouvelles.  
-Derek : Donc, il nous faut chercher un ancien pompier, militaire, policier ou agent fédéral qui a quitté son boulot après une grave blessure lors d'une mission où il a été porté disparu ou mort…  
-Spencer : Ca va nous faire beaucoup de candidats dans l'état de Virginie… Et dans les états voisins…  
-Derek : Il faut quand même tenter.  
Derek composa le numéro de Garcia et alluma le haut-parleur.  
-Garcia : Je suis là ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !  
-Derek : Garcia, je voudrais que tu cherches tous les anciens militaires, pompiers, membres des forces de l'ordre qui ont été gravement blessés au cours d'une mission, et portés disparus ou mort. Retiens en priorité ceux qui ont subi des sévices, physiques, psychologiques. Commence par Washington D.C et étends les recherches à la Virginie et au Maryland…  
-Garcia : Je vous rappelle quand j'ai la liste !  
Garcia raccrocha pour se consacrer à sa mission. David prit la parole :  
-David : Il faut aussi regarder si les victimes ne se sont pas rendues dans un lieu commun… Elles ont peut-être été repérées dans ce lieu…  
-Spencer : J'ai regardé les dossiers, et elles n'ont jamais séjourné dans le même hôtel… En tout cas, elles n'ont jamais utilisé leur carte de crédit au même endroit… Néanmoins, elles sont toutes passées par Washington…  
-Derek : Il faut un lieu où le tueur a pu facilement apprendre que les victimes étaient en vacances, et leur métier… Pour ma part, quand je pars en vacances, je ne discute pas vraiment de ce genre de choses avec un inconnu… Sauf si je suis dans des circonstances qui m'encouragent à le faire…  
-Newland : Comme par exemple un site touristique à visiter, avec un groupe d'autres touristes…  
-Spencer : Toutes les victimes étaient en solo…  
-Lauderdale : D'après mes partenaires, j'étais plutôt du genre aventurier… Je voulais parcourir le nord est en moto, et contempler la nature… Ils m'ont dit que j'avais préféré les motels dans les petites villes qu'hôtels dans les grandes…  
-Spencer : Sauf que Granger n'a séjourné qu'à Washington et Philadelphie, dans des hôtels en centre ville... O'Manning, quant à elle, faisait les deux…  
-Derek : Alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être le point commun, si ce n'est pas un hôtel ou motel ?  
-Spencer : Un magasin de souvenirs ? Un restaurant ?  
-Lauderdale : Une seconde… Mes collègues m'ont raconté que j'allais souvent dans les restaurants…  
-Spencer : Granger et O'Manning aussi…  
-David : Faisons le point. Il faut un lieu à l'atmosphère conviviale, qui donne au touriste assez de confiance pour raconter qu'il est en vacances et révéler sa profession... Un restaurant discret… Peut-être dans la campagne…  
-Spencer : Il me faut une carte !  
Le lieutenant Newland sortit son portable, qui était un IPhone, et trouva une carte du nord est des Etats Unis pour Spencer. Elle lui prêta son téléphone et Spencer expliqua sa démarche.  
-Spencer : La dernière étape de Granger avant sa disparition était Washington. Celle d'O'Manning, Richmond. Et la votre, James, un motel près de la frontière entre la Virginie et la Virginie de l'ouest. Pour notre victime présumée, Brad Carlson, Charlottesville… Donc notre homme est de la Virginie…  
-David : James, pouvez-vous vous assoir dans ce fauteuil et fermer les yeux ?  
James s'exécuta. David poursuivit :  
-David : Essayez de vous rappeler un endroit particulier dans lequel vous êtes allé… Un endroit où vous avez discuté avec une personne en lui racontant votre voyage… Un endroit à l'ambiance sympathique, où vous vous êtes senti en sécurité, sérénité…  
James Lauderdale se concentra pour réfléchir.  
-David : Une auberge, un restaurant, une boutique souvenir… Vous avez surement du parler avec celui qui vous a kidnappé… Il vous est apparu avenant, gentil, très souriant… Un homme plutôt manuel… Un endroit plus dans la campagne…  
James se focalisa sur les paroles de David. Puis soudain, une image lui apparut…

… _James s'était installé au comptoir d'un petit restaurant. Il portait un blouson de motard et un jean. Son casque se trouvait à sa droite. James attendait et pendant l'attente, il regardait le paysage qui l'entourait. Un paysage vert de forets et de collines, et la petite route qu'il avait empruntée pour arriver à ce restaurant. James regardait également l'intérieur du restaurant. Il y avait très peu de monde et chaque client avait déjà été servi. Il y avait également des cadres sur le mur qui contenaient des distinctions pour la bonne cuisine de ce restaurant. James patientait. Finalement, un homme, aux cheveux châtains, sortit de la cuisine en tablier avec une assiette au contenu coloré et qui avait l'air délicieux. D'ailleurs, ce plat dégageait une saveur enivrante. L'homme posa l'assiette devant James et lui dit :  
-Homme : Et voilà pour vous, monsieur.  
-Lauderdale : Merci !  
James prit une bouchée.  
-Lauderdale : Hum… C'est succulent !  
-Homme : Merci, monsieur… Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Lauderdale : En effet… Bien vu.  
-Homme : Je suppose que vous devez être un touriste…  
-Lauderdale : Oui… Je profite de mes vacances pour visiter le coin…  
-Homme : Vous verrez, c'est un coin merveilleux… Est-ce la première fois que vous venez ici ?  
-Lauderdale : Même la première fois que je viens dans ce pays !  
-Homme : Vraiment ? D'où venez-vous ?  
-Lauderdale : Du Canada !  
__-Homme : Magnifique ! Alors, vous avez décidé d'explorer notre beau pays en moto…  
-Lauderdale : En effet… J'ai pris un long break pour en profiter et déstresser au maximum…  
-Homme : Déstresser ? Ma parole, seriez-vous exploité par votre patron ?  
L'homme sourit. James aussi.  
-Lauderdale : Non… Mais disons que mon boulot est assez stressant… Je suis pompier, voyez-vous, alors le danger, je le côtoie presque tous les jours, et le danger, c'est stressant…  
-Homme : Je comprends. Du coup, vous avez décidé de faire une pause pour évacuer et vous ressourcer…  
-Lauderdale : Exactement ! … Votre plat est vraiment merveilleux !  
-Homme : Merci ! C'est grâce à lui que j'ai obtenu ce prix…  
L'homme montra à James l'un des cadres qui trônait sur le mur…_

… James ouvrit les yeux et déclara :  
-Lauderdale : Je me souviens de lui ! J'ai revu son visage ! J'étais dans un petit restaurant, quelque part dans la campagne, et lui, c'était le cuisinier. Il est venu m'apporter mon plat, et on a discuté. Je crois qu'après, il m'a recommandé des sites à visiter…  
Derek rappela Garcia en urgence et mit le haut-parleur.  
-Garcia : J'ai pas encore la liste ! Je t'assure que je fais aussi vite que je peux !  
-Derek : Je sais, Garcia. On a d'autres paramètres pour toi !  
-Garcia : J'écoute !  
-Derek : Isole les restaurants situés dans la campagne, en bord de route, dans le nord de la Virginie. Croise ensuite la liste des employés… Non, croise la liste des cuisiniers depuis 1998 avec la liste des anciens militaires, pompiers, forces de l'ordre que tu es en train de faire…  
-David : Garde en priorité les cuisiniers à mi-temps…  
Spencer et Derek regardèrent David, perplexes. David se justifia :  
-David : Granger, O'Manning, Carlson et monsieur Lauderdale ont disparu un jour de la semaine, pendant la journée pour certains d'entre eux, dans des endroits différents. Le travail de cuisinier prend beaucoup de temps. Avec un mi-temps, le tueur a plus de temps pour suivre ses cibles, les kidnapper, et les torturer…

DANS LA SALLE DE TRAVAIL au poste de police, Penelope Garcia s'activait. Ses doigts se mouvaient avec une rapidité impressionnante sur le clavier d'ordinateur, tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'écran, à l'affut de toute découverte capitale. Plusieurs cadrans de recherche se dressèrent sur l'écran. Des noms défilaient sur ces cadrans. Les secondes paraissaient être des heures. Garcia murmura même :  
-Penelope : Allez, allez, mon bébé… !  
La jeune informaticienne était plus qu'impatiente et nerveuse. Elle tapait du pied, et commença à ne plus faire attention à le faire avec discrétion. Après plusieurs secondes d'interminable attente, les noms s'arrêtèrent de défiler sur les écrans. Un nom clignota sur l'un des cadrans. Le nom d'un restaurant. Simultanément, sur un autre cadran, apparut le nom d'un homme. Puis de nouveaux cadrans se formèrent. Une carte d'identité et un extrait de dossier de l'armée. Garcia s'exclama, presqu'en criant :  
-Penelope : Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Peter Harwell ! Cuisinier à mi-temps au Backwood's House, sur une petite route de campagne ! Avant d'être cuisinier, il était sous-officier dans l'armée. Mais il en a démissionné en 1996, après une mission en Amérique du Sud. Il était parti en mission dans le cadre de la lutte contre la drogue. La mission s'est mal passée… Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais il s'avère que son équipe est revenue sans lui. Elle a dit qu'il avait été tué lors d'une explosion. Ensuite, deux mois plus tard, Harwell a été retrouvé dans une petite ville à des kilomètres, et a été rapatrié aux Etats Unis. D'après le rapport, il avait été torturé par les membres d'un cartel de drogue, mais il avait réussi à s'échapper et s'était caché dans cette ville. Après cette mission, il a eu quelques problèmes de discipline et a préféré quitter l'armée. Il s'est reconverti en cuisinier…  
Pendant son exposé, Penelope avait continué à chercher des informations sur Peter Harwell. De nouveaux cadrans envahirent l'écran.  
-Penelope : Sa mère tenait un restaurant avec son père à elle… C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu cuisinier… Et son père, il était ébéniste…  
-Spencer : Où est-ce qu'il habite, maintenant ?  
-Penelope : Dans un chalet légué par son grand père paternel… Perdu en pleine nature…  
-David : Un lieu propice aux tortures…  
-Penelope : Je vous envoie l'adresse !  
-Derek : Merci, Garcia ! T'es la meilleure !  
-Penelope : Tu me diras ça après avoir retrouvé Prentiss !  
-Derek : J'y cours !  
Garcia raccrocha. Son cœur battait à un rythme démentiel. Sa respiration suivait le même tempo. Garcia ne put bouger et s'éloigner de son ordinateur. L'équipe venait de faire un immense pas, mais ce pas allait-il aboutir à une fin heureuse ? Penelope se surprit à prier et à entamer un « Notre Père ».

Tout comme Garcia, Derek, David et Spencer pouvaient sentir le cœur cogner contre leur cage thoracique au point d'en casser les os et d'en sortir. Ils allaient enfin avoir cette pourriture. Derek dit :  
-Derek : Il faut que je prévienne Hotch ! On se rejoint en bas !  
-Newland : J'appelle le SWAT !  
David remercia James :  
-David : Merci infiniment, James.  
Sur ce, chacun se sépara. Derek piqua un sprint pour annoncer la nouvelle à Hotch.

HOTCH SURSAUTA lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec trop d'entrain. Hotch constata que Derek était légèrement essoufflé, mais surtout excité. Derek s'approcha de Hotch et

l'informa :  
-Derek : Hotch, on l'a trouvé! On connait son identité!  
Le rythme cardiaque d'Aaron s'accéléra. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
-Derek : On va coincer ce fumier, Hotch. On va l'avoir. J'y cours…  
Avant que Derek ne se retourne pour s'en aller, Hotch lui agrippa le bras, pour lui dire, d'une voix grave et sans indulgence :  
-Aaron : Quand vous tomberez sur lui, ne lui faites aucun cadeau.  
Derek regarda Hotch. Il put lire dans le regard de ce dernier toute l'horreur que le tueur lui avait fait subir, à lui et Emily. Hotch n'était pas du genre à chercher la vengeance. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Derek répondit à son patron :  
-Derek : Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, Hotch. Vous avez ma parole.  
Hotch relâcha le bras de Derek.

De retour au poste de police, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid et David Rossi se pressèrent pour prendre leur gilet pare-balle, charger leurs armes et monter dans le 4*4 noir du FBI. Derek prit le volant. Chacun priait pour qu'Emily soit encore vivante. La route jusqu'au repère du tueur était longue, et la route sur laquelle se trouvait Emily se raccourcissait dangereusement…


	10. Chapter 9

**-Chapitre 9-  
-Destination finale-**

**Quelque part au nord est des Etats Unis :**

PETER HARWELL avait arrêté son vagabondage tactile sur la poitrine d'Emily et s'était absenté. Il était revenu un peu plus tard, pour une autre activité. Emily le vit venir vers la table, et prendre un pistolet. Un Walther. Emily se demanda si le tueur allait la tuer avec. Elle le désira ardemment, car au moins, elle n'aurait plus à souffrir davantage. Malheureusement, le pistolet ne fut qu'un instrument de torture de plus. Le meurtrier visa le genou gauche d'Emily et tira. Il ne rata pas sa cible. Emily sentit l'os de son genou se pulvériser en mille morceaux. Une douleur intense la fit hurler comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant. Son cri fut comme un cri perçant déchirant le silence de la nuit, suivi de plusieurs échos, tous aussi puissants. Du sang jaillit de ce genou. Emily eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de genou. La douleur était atroce. Insupportable. Le sang coulait comme les chutes du Niagara. Emily tenta d'arrêter ce jet avec sa main gauche encore valide. Elle palpa son genou qui lui apparut comme de la mousse. Cette sensation donna la nausée à Emily. Elle pleura de plus belle. Des larmes de douleur entremêlées de larmes de désespoir. Le tueur poussa la main gauche d'Emily avec son pied et pressa son genou avec ce même pied. Emily se cabra et ne put qu'émettre un son de souffrance parmi ses larmes :  
-Emily : AIE !... Arrêtez !  
-Harwell : Vous avez mal ?  
-Emily : Oui…  
-Harwell : Vous avez mal ?  
-Emily : OUI !  
-Harwell : Parfait !  
-Emily : Arrêtez, s'il vous plait !  
-Harwell : Pas avant que vous compreniez, Emily…  
-Emily : Non…  
Peter Harwell tira dans la cuisse droite d'Emily, et rata le genou de quelques millimètres. Nouveau cri de douleur et nouvelles larmes.  
- Harwell : Maintenant, passons à nos trente minutes…  
Cette phrase déclencha ce processus latent qui sommeillait en Emily. Ce processus qu'elle avait essayé coute que coute de freiner en se raccrochant à cet espoir que ses coéquipiers viendraient, après avoir remué ciel et terre. A cet espoir que ce cauchemar finirait et qu'elle se concentrerait sur une priorité trop longtemps laissée de coté, à savoir, fonder sa propre famille. Tout ce en quoi Emily avait cru s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Emily n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Et quel avait été la contrepartie de ces souffrances ? Encore et encore plus de souffrances. Encore et encore plus d'humiliations. Et aucune lumière à l'horizon. Cet homme avait raison. Emily avait tant attendu et n'avait rien vu venir, à part toutes ces tortures. Où avaient été Hotch, David, Derek et Spencer pendant qu'elle endurait tous ces malheurs ? Quelque part au chaud, alors qu'elle, elle était prisonnière dans ce trou à rats. Avaient-ils empêché ses souffrances ? Non. Ils n'étaient pas venus. Elle était restée seule pendant tout ce temps à les attendre, mais ils n'étaient jamais venus. Et à cause de cette attente, son état physique était devenu catastrophique. Emily n'était plus qu'une enveloppe corporelle souillée, déformée, trouée. Son corps et son âme étaient devenus le terrain de jeu de cet homme. Tout ça, parce qu'elle avait cru en son équipe. Belle erreur, en fin de compte. Il était grand temps de mettre un terme à ce massacre. A son massacre.  
Le tueur s'était agenouillé et venait de porter sa main droite à la ceinture d'Emily. Il était hors de question qu'elle souffre davantage pour attendre des personnes qui ne viendraient pas. Emily repoussa énergiquement la main du tueur avec sa main gauche, en lui criant :  
-Emily : NON ! STOP !  
Harwell regarda Emily. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait peut-être enfin atteint son but.  
- Harwell : Il faut que je continue…  
-Emily : J'AI COMPRIS !  
Harwell commençait à être rempli de joie. Cet agent du FBI avait-elle enfin compris la leçon ?  
- Harwell: Vous avez compris quoi ?  
Emily pleurait. Elle avait craqué.  
-Emily : J'ai compris...  
- Harwell: Compris quoi ?  
-Emily : VOTRE LECON, MERDE !  
Peter se leva et se rua sur la table pour prendre le bécher et le pinceau. Il recueillit un peu de sang qui coulait des membres inférieurs d'Emily et la traina devant l'un des murs. Il lui fourra le pinceau dans la main gauche et lui ordonna :  
- Harwell : Je veux vous l'entendre dire ! Je veux vous l'entendre dire !  
Le tueur était surexcité. Il dominait enfin entièrement cet agent qui avait tant résisté, et courageusement résisté, concéda-t-il intérieurement. Le tueur entendit enfin la capitulation de l'agent Prentiss.  
-Emily : Ils… Ne viendront... Pas…  
- Harwell: Répétez-le, s'il vous plait.  
Emily était dans le désespoir et la capitulation la plus totale.  
-Emily : Ils ne viendront pas… Je suis seule…  
- Harwell : Ecrivez-le. Ecrivez qu'on est toujours tout seul, Emily.  
A ce stade, Emily voulait en finir. Elle aurait dit et fait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire le tueur et le pousser à la laisser mourir, signant ainsi la fin de cet enfer. Elle regarda le pinceau et le bécher.  
A vrai dire, en ce moment, Peter Harwell manifestait plus de la compassion qu'un sentiment de victoire d'avoir obtenu la reddition de l'agent fédéral. Cet agent avait enfin compris ce que lui-même avait réalisé il y a des années. Qu'on était toujours tout seul. Que nos soi-disant compagnons d'armes ne venaient jamais nous sauver. Le tueur observa Emily tremper le pinceau dans le bécher et inscrire sur le mur, lentement et avec des lettres irrégulières car elle n'écrivait pas naturellement de la main gauche, les mots suivants : « Always alone » (toujours seul).  
Emily s'arrêta. C'était fini. Le tueur avait gagné. Elle avait cédé, mais elle cela n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Elle voulait s'en aller. Et le tueur allait respecter sa part du contrat. Ce dernier lui dit :  
- Harwell : Vous êtes mon numéro huit. C'est fini.  
Il retira le pinceau de la main d'Emily et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. D'un pas presque solennel, il sortit de la salle. Emily put enfin voir ce petit couloir sur lequel donnait la salle. Emily put enfin voir quelque chose d'autre que les quatre murs, la table d'instruments et les chaines de sa prison. Le tueur monta un petit escalier et s'éleva vers un plus grand espace. Emily put enfin respirer un air plus frais. Elle put enfin découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'étable. Le tueur poursuivit sa procession et Emily put enfin respirer de l'air naturel, et voir le ciel bleu. Le tueur s'enfonça dans la foret qui constituait son voisinage. Emily profita de ses derniers moments pour admirer ce ciel bleu sans nuages. Tout était fini. Harwell s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Emily se souvint de la dernière étape du modus operandi du tueur. Il allait l'enterrer vive. Qu'importe, l'important, c'est qu'elle allait sombrer dans le sommeil éternel et ne plus souffrir. Le tueur posa Emily sur le sol. Il descendit dans la fosse dans laquelle il avait déposé un cercueil en bois, qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même, héritage de tous ces moments partagés avec son père qui lui avait appris à travailler avec ses mains et qui lui avait transmis son savoir-faire. Peter reprit Emily et la plaça dans le cercueil. Emily avait l'air paisible. Peut-être attendait-elle la mort. Harwell lui mit dans la main une petite lampe torche. Emily se laissa faire. Et enfin, Harwell rabattit le couvercle. Emily ne chercha même pas à l'en empêcher. Elle avait accepté. Peter sortit de la fosse. Il prit la pelle qui lui avait permis de creuser cette fosse et commença à remettre la terre qu'il avait déblayée dans cette fosse.

**Domicile de Peter Harwell, plus tard :**

UN CORTEGE de 4*4 noirs, de fourgonnettes du SWAT, de voitures de police (voitures de patrouille et voitures banalisées) et d'une ambulance s'arrêtèrent devant un chalet. Les agents du FBI en gilet pare-balle sortirent des 4*4 noirs. Le lieutenant Newland et l'inspecteur Silvers sortirent de l'une des voitures banalisées, gilet pare-balles estampillés « POLICE » sur la poitrine. Les hommes du SWAT se déployèrent, en tenue de combat, casque et armes automatiques, accompagnées d'autres armes (pistolets, Taser et bombes lacrymogènes). Derek donna les instructions :  
-Derek : Rossi, avec Newland. Reid, avec Silvers. Lieutenant Shelman, avec moi.  
Le lieutenant Shelman n'était autre que le chef de l'unité du SWAT présente. Derek continua les instructions.  
-Derek : Je veux une équipe de chaque coté de ce chalet. Un équipe ici, au cas où Harwell ne serait pas chez lui et reviendrait pendant l'intervention.  
Newland affecta quatre des policiers en uniforme à cette tache.  
-Newland : Gubler, vous ferez le guet.  
-Gubler : Bien, lieutenant.  
Le lieutenant Shelman s'adressa à ses hommes :  
-Shelman : Equipe 1, à l'ouest. Equipe 2, à l'est. Equipe 3, dans le chalet.  
-Derek : Nous suivrons l'équipe 1. David, vous irez avec la 3. Reid, avec la 2. Allez, au boulot !  
Sur ce, chacune des équipes se dispersa.

DAVID ET NEWLAND investirent avec fracas la demeure de Peter Harwell. Les hommes du SWAT et les hommes de la police de Washington se séparèrent pour inspecter chaque salle de ce chalet. David et Newland montèrent à l'étage, avec d'autres membres de l'équipe 3. Chaque chambre, salle de bain et salle de travail ou jeu fut vérifiée. Puis, très rapidement, des « R.A.S », acronyme de « Rien A Signaler » retentirent des quatre coins de la maison. David et Newland rangeaient leur pistolet dans leur holster quand ils furent interpellés par l'un des inspecteurs de Newland.  
-Inspecteur : Lieutenant Newland ! Agent Rossi ! Par ici ! De l'autre coté de l'étage !  
David et Newland parcoururent les couloirs de l'étage qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Ils arrivèrent au coté opposé. Une échelle rétractable qui menait à un grenier se dressait devant eux. Rossi et Newland montèrent et rejoignirent l'inspecteur qui les avait appelés quelques secondes plus tôt. Rossi et Newland découvrirent alors la salle des trophées de Peter Harwell. Un autel qui se concrétisait par une petite table de chevet avait été dressé pour Jeff Granger, Helen O'Manning, et James Lauderdale. Un autel pour chaque victime. Un autel pour chacune de ces trois victimes, plus d'autres victimes, au nombre de cinq, dont Brad Carlson et Emily Prentiss. Le dernier autel avait été dressé pour Emily Prentiss. Sur chaque hôtel, la photo de la victime, dans un cadre argenté. Pour Emily, David reconnut la photo de groupe prise lors de cette soirée où l'équipe de la BAU avait été décorée. Le tueur avait coupé la photo, pour ne retenir qu'Emily. Il l'avait ensuite surement scannée et agrandie, puis imprimée sur du papier prévu pour l'impression de photos. Devant la photo, un objet personnel ayant appartenu à chaque victime. Pour Emily, il s'agissait de sa plaque dorée d'agent et de ses cartes d'identification du Bureau. Devant la photo, également des préservatifs. Plusieurs pour chaque victime, qu'elle ait été une femme ou un homme. Plusieurs, mais en nombre différent, selon la victime. David vit avec horreur qu'il y avait cinq préservatifs sur la table réservée à Emily. Il voulut vomir. Enfin, devant la photo, un carnet. La vue des préservatifs avait cloué David d'effroi. Seule Newland eut assez de force pour feuilleter l'un des carnets. Elle prit celui d'Emily et l'ouvrit. Elle détourna les yeux de ce carnet pendant une seconde. David comprit que ce carnet regorgeait d'autres horreurs, ce que Newland confirma :  
-Newland : C'est un carnet de bord des tortures que Harwell a infligées aux victimes.  
David devint livide. Il avertit les autres équipes via son micro ce qu'il avait découvert avec l'équipe 3 :  
-David : Ici l'agent Rossi, équipe 3. L'agent Prentiss n'est pas dans le chalet. Par contre, nous avons découvert que Harwell a fait cinq victimes de plus, dont Prentiss et Carlson. Il a installé une salle de trophées dans son grenier.

DEREK ET L'EQUIPE 1 avaient découvert les salles de torture de Peter Harwell. Derek était en ce moment, sans le savoir, dans la salle dans laquelle Emily avait séjourné. Il regardait avec le lieutenant Shelman les écritures rouges qui parsemaient les murs quand il entendit les paroles de David. Derek fit écho en parlant des salles de tortures, via le micro :  
-Derek : Ici l'agent Morgan, équipe 1. Nous venons de découvrir les salles dans lesquelles Harwell a torturé ses victimes… Il semblerait qu'il ait écrit des mots avec leur propre sang sur les murs… Il y a deux salles, mais Emily n'est dans aucune d'entre elles… Et aucune trace de Harwell non plus…  
Il entendit David faire le même constat, en ce qui concernait la maison.

DE SON COTE, Spencer, Silvers et l'équipe 2 inspectaient l'arrière de la demeure. La foret s'étendait devant eux. Spencer fit un topo de sa situation, par micro :  
-Spencer : Ici Reid, avec l'équipe 2. Sommes à l'arrière du domaine. Il n'y a rien… Il n'y a rien…  
Spencer était désespéré. Ses partenaires et lui étaient peut-être arrivés trop tard. Apparemment, ses collègues ressentaient la même chose, car Derek se mit à dire :  
-Derek : On est arrivé trop tard…

DAVID AVAIT finalement repris courage pour feuilleter le journal de bord des tortures d'Emily, avec Newland. Il lui dit :  
-David : Qu'a-t-il écrit à la fin ?  
Newland arriva dans les dernières pages et lut en diagonale pour trouver une information.  
-Newland : Euh… Attendez… Il lui a tiré dans les jambes…  
David grimaça.  
-Newland : Oh mon Dieu !  
-David : Quoi ?  
-Newland : Il a voulu la violer, mais elle a refusé… Il a écrit qu'elle avait reconnu la vérité…  
-David : Et après ça ?  
En ce moment, David se fichait bien de connaitre les détails de cette phase de reconnaissance d'une quelconque vérité qui n'avait de sens que pour le tueur. La priorité était de savoir où était Emily, et si elle était encore en vie.  
-Newland : Il l'a enterrée vivante ! Il y a peu ! Une heure, peut-être…  
-David : Enterrée où ?  
-Newland : Il n'a rien dit !  
David eut envie de hurler un mot grossier, mais réussit à se contenir. Il prévint ses collègues :  
-David : Morgan, Reid ! Harwell vient d'enterrer Emily vivante quelque part ! Il n'a pas dit où…

UN LEGER SURSAUT d'espoir envahit Spencer. Emily était peut-être encore vivante. Mais où ? Peter Harwell avait pu la déposer n'importe où. N'importe où dans cette immense foret sans frontière. Voire n'importe où ailleurs en Virginie ou dans un état voisin. Comment pouvoir localiser sa tombe ? Et il fallait faire vite, car elle allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène. Le léger sursaut d'espoir qui avait envahi Spencer fut très rapidement suivi d'un deuxième sentiment de désespoir, plus accentué que le premier. Spencer était là, avec Derek et David. Mais ils allaient peut-être arriver trop tard. Comment vivraient-ils avec cette idée qu'ils étaient là, mais qu'ils avaient perdu du temps à fouiller tous les recoins de cette foret et que pendant ce temps, Emily avait rendu l'âme ? Les yeux de Spencer s'égarèrent sur ce terrain immense, plein de désespoir… Et s'arrêtèrent sur un espace rectangulaire marron situé en plein milieu d'un espace d'herbes vertes. Spencer percuta soudain. Il cria aux hommes de l'équipe 3 :  
-Spencer : Hé ! Est-ce que vous voyez des espaces rectangulaires vierges d'herbes en plein milieu d'herbes et d'arbres ?  
Spencer dut attendre quelques secondes avant que l'inspecteur Silvers lui réponde, de quelque part vers sa droite :  
-Silvers : J'en vois un !  
Spencer ne perdit pas de temps pour alerter toutes les équipes :  
-Spencer : A toutes les équipes ! Ici Reid ! Harwell a enterré toutes ses victimes après O'Manning ici ! Il a du faire la même chose avec Emily ! Cherchez un espace rectangulaire non recouvert par de l'herbe, situé au milieu d'herbes, de fleurs et d'arbres ! Cherchez un tel espace dont la terre vient d'être retournée !

DAVID ET NEWLAND se précipitèrent hors du chalet pour se mettre à la recherche de la tombe.  
Derek sortit en trombe de la salle de torture pour faire de même. Alors qu'il s'aventurait dans la foret avec les hommes de son équipe, il aperçut, au loin, un homme aux cheveux châtains qui écoutait de la musique provenant de son IPod. Derek le reconnut aussitôt. C'était Peter Harwell, qui était allé couper du bois. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras des morceaux de bois, et une hache. Le tueur s'immobilisa en voyant cet Afro-Américain vêtu d'un gilet pare-balle du FBI et au regard de braise. Derek lui hurla, l'arme au poing et le visant :  
-Derek : FBI ! ARRETE-TOI, SALE FUMIER !  
Peter Harwell lâcha subitement tous ses bouts de bois, mais conserva sa hache, et s'enfuit. Derek se mit à sa poursuite, tout en avertissant ses coéquipiers par micro :  
-Derek : Ici Morgan, Harwell vient de s'enfuir ! Je m'en occupe ! Concentrez-vous sur Prentiss !

SPENCER CONTINUA sa recherche. Il avait confiance en Derek. Celui-ci rattraperait Harwell et ce dernier passerait un sale quart d'heure avec Morgan. Spencer s'enfonça dans la foret pour retrouver Emily. Il balaya chaque pousse d'herbe, fleur et arbre de son regard de lynx. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et puis soudain, ses yeux atterrirent sur un espace rectangulaire non recouvert par de l'herbe. Un espace rectangulaire au dessus duquel reposait une pelle qui venait d'être utilisée très récemment, comme en témoignait la terre qui la recouvrait. Spencer hurla :  
-Spencer : J'AI TROUVE LA TOMBE ! J'AI TROUVE LA TOMBE !  
Des hommes l'entendirent et vinrent vers lui. Spencer se précipita vers la tombe. Il prit la pelle et commença à creuser comme un fou. Il n'était pas le monsieur muscle de l'équipe, et s'étonna de creuser avec une telle rapidité sans sentir aucune courbature s'emparer de ses muscles qui déployaient un effort inhabituel pour lui. Spencer était enragé. C'est peut-être cela qui lui donnait des ailes. Des renforts arrivèrent. Des hommes du SWAT retirèrent leur casque et enlevèrent la terre avec. Tous s'activaient avec une volonté de fer, Spencer en premier. Le trou s'agrandissait. Spencer ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, il intensifiait ses mouvements. Et puis, après de trop nombreuses pelletées, la pelle de Spencer cogna quelque chose de dur. Spencer sauta dans la fosse. Il déblaya de ses mains la mince couche de terre qui le séparait de ce cercueil et vit enfin le bois. Il entendit un des hommes du SWAT dire aux autres de s'écarter pour que Spencer soulève le couvercle, ce qu'il fit. Et enfin, il la vit. Enfin, après tant de jours, il la vit. Emily était allongée, les yeux fermés. Elle était dans un sale état. Il y avait du sang partout. Spencer fut paniqué. Etait-elle morte ? Il tata sa gorge pour y sentir un pouls… Et il en sentit un. Faible, mais bien là. Un incommensurable bonheur et soulagement s'emparèrent de Spencer. Celui-ci demanda de l'aide aux hommes du SWAT :  
-Spencer : Aidez-moi à la sortir de là.  
Les hommes du SWAT et Spencer soulevèrent Emily et la firent sortir de ce cercueil. Ils la posèrent sur le sol. David arriva à ce moment là et fut horrifié en voyant l'état d'Emily. Spencer le rassura un peu :  
-Spencer : Elle est vivante !  
L'enclume qui séjournait dans l'estomac de David se désintégra et l'homme se mit à genoux, auprès d'Emily. Spencer, quant à lui, tapota le visage d'Emily.  
-Spencer : Emily… Emily… S'il te plait, réveille-toi… ! Allez ! On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour te ramener dans une boite !  
Spencer avait les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, ce que Spencer et David attendaient depuis tant de temps se produisit. Emily releva ses paupières. Elle eut un peu de mal au début, à cause des rayons du soleil qui éclairaient le paysage. Mais elle ouvrit ses yeux. Emily vit alors un visage. Le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Le visage d'un jeune homme aux traits fins. Le visage d'un homme qui portait un gilet pare-balle du FBI, au-dessus d'une chemise et d'une cravate. Le visage d'un homme mince. Le visage de Spencer Reid. Spencer Reid. Et à coté de lui, David Rossi. Emily crut qu'elle était déjà arrivée au paradis et que ces images n'étaient que le souvenir de personnes qu'elle avait connues pendant sa vie su Terre. Elle balbutia :  
-Emily : Je suis… Au… Paradis ?  
-Spencer : Non. Tu es encore avec nous.  
-Emily : Spence… Spencer… C'est bien toi ?  
-Spencer, avec des larmes et un immense sourire : Oui. Je suis là. Nous sommes là.  
Emily tourna la tête vers David.  
-Emily : David ?  
-David : Je suis là.  
Spencer posa tendrement sa main sur la joue d'Emily. Il était en larmes. Emily commença à pleurer, elle aussi. Elle toucha la main de Spencer qui caressait son visage, puis son bras. Spencer comprit qu'elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Il aida la jeune femme à se redresser et la prit dans ses bras. Chaque geste qu'Emily faisait ravivait ses douleurs, mais elle les oublia pour se blottir contre Spencer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Spencer lui chuchota :  
-Spencer : C'est fini, Emily… C'est fini…  
Emily pleurait de plus belle. Des larmes de joie que ce cauchemar soit réellement terminé. Mais aussi des larmes de honte d'avoir douté de ses partenaires, et de les avoir accusés de l'avoir abandonnée. Car ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient venus. Ils l'avaient sortie de ce tombeau. Ils étaient là, et elle, elle n'avait pas eu confiance en eux. Emily continuait de pleurer, malgré tout son corps qui hurlait de douleur. Entre plusieurs larmes, Emily articula faiblement :  
-Emily : Je ne suis pas seule… Je ne suis pas seule…  
-Spencer : Non, tu n'es pas seule… Nous sommes avec toi…  
-Emily : Il avait tort… On n'est jamais seul…  
Spencer ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase et ne fit que répéter :  
-Spencer : Nous sommes avec toi, Emily…  
Pendant ce temps, Rossi pleurait lui aussi et avec sa main gauche, il caressait les cheveux d'Emily.  
Deux ambulanciers arrivèrent à ce moment. David s'écarta et fit signe à Spencer de faire de même pour laisser les ambulanciers s'occuper d'Emily. Spencer reposa Emily sur le sol. Celle-ci grimaça de douleur et fut terrifiée en voyant Spencer s'écarter d'elle. Spencer lui prit la main gauche et la rassura :  
-Spencer : On ne te quitte plus. Les ambulanciers vont te soigner, d'accord ? On reste juste à coté.  
Emily hocha la tête. L'un des ambulanciers lui posa un masque à oxygène. Son coéquipier lui enroula une minerve autour du cou. Emily hurla quand l'autre ambulancier effleura sa blessure au genou.  
-Ambulancier 1 : Excusez-moi. (A son collègue) La rotule a été touchée. Je pense que la balle s'est logée dans l'articulation et que les ligaments et tendons sont touchés…  
-Ambulancier 2 : Elle perd trop de sang à ce niveau. Il faut lui faire un garrot. Je me charge de la cuisse droite…  
-Ambulancier 1 : Je lui donne de la morphine.  
L'ambulancier administra de la morphine à Emily. Puis les deux secouristes posèrent des garrots aux blessures par balle et immobilisèrent le genou brisé dans une attelle. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur l'épaule droite d'Emily et placèrent délicatement son bras dans un repose-bras. Puis ils la placèrent sous perfusion. Alors qu'ils allaient l'installer sur le brancard avec l'aide de Spencer et David, les deux ambulanciers durent faire face à une nouvelle complication.

DEREK ENTENDIT via son oreillette Spencer indiquant qu'il avait localisé la tombe. Derek fut pris de panique et pria pour qu'Emily soit encore vivante, pendant qu'il courait dans la foret, l'arme au poing, à la poursuite de Harwell. Il ne devait pas laisser Peter Harwell s'échapper. Il en était hors de question. Cette ordure devait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, et tant pis pour les principes et la procédure. Toute rationalité s'était dissipée de l'esprit de Derek. La vengeance l'avait remplacée et Derek tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hotch. Il ne ferait aucun cadeau à Harwell. Ce dernier disparut soudain du champ de vision de Derek. Celui-ci s'arrêta et entama une avancée lente, mais prudente. Il vérifia chaque arbre. Derek avançait. Après quelques mètres, au niveau d'un énorme tronc d'arbre, Derek fut violemment poussé à terre. L'agent perdit son arme quand il tomba à terre. Il voulut la ramasser car elle était encore près de lui. Peter Harwell ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il frappa de toutes ses forces le visage de Derek avec son pied droit. Derek tomba vers l'arrière et fut ainsi plus éloigné de son arme. Derek se retrouva sur le dos, tandis que Peter Harwell se saisissait de l'arme et la lançait au loin. Derek vit alors le tueur se ruer vers lui, tenant sa hache, prêt à l'enfoncer dans son corps. Derek roula rapidement sur la gauche, évitant de justesse la lame de l'arme qui vint heurter le sol. Harwell réagit rapidement et repartit à l'assaut. Derek réussit à se relever et à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il entendit le tueur lui dire :  
-Harwell : Vous êtes arrivés trop tard…  
Derek recula pour contourner la hache qui s'abattait sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne recula pas assez loin et la lame de la hache lui raya le gilet pare-balle. Derek sentit cette lame faire une éraflure sur sa poitrine. Il en trébucha. Harwell continua :  
-Harwell : Elle a cédé…  
Le tueur repartit à l'attaque et cette fois-ci, Derek fut plus rapide. La hache de Harwell s'encastra dans le tronc d'un arbre. Harwell tenta de retirer la hache pour un nouvel assaut. Derek en profita pour se jeter sur Harwell et l'éloigner de la hache, ce qu'il fit, en poussant un cri de rage. Derek fit tomber Harwell sur le coté, puis les deux hommes dévalèrent une pente. Ils atterrirent plusieurs mètres en bas, avec quelques égratignures sur le visage et des feuilles collées au corps, conséquences de la chute. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et Derek fut le plus rapide pour asséner un coup de poing au visage de Peter Harwell qui partit vers l'arrière, mais sans trébucher. Derek ne lui laissa pas de répit et le frappa de nouveau au visage. Ce coup de poing atteignit le nez de Harwell qui saigna. Ce dernier tomba finalement. Derek utilisa son pied droit pour blesser Harwell à la poitrine et lui couper le souffle. Derek voulait que cet homme souffre le plus atrocement possible. Plus rien n'existait autour de l'agent, qu'à part cette pourriture et lui, et son désir de vengeance, au nom d'Emily. Cette volonté meurtrière pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le tueur tomba sur le dos. Derek se mit sur lui. Il lui enserra le col avec sa main gauche et utilisa son poing droit pour cogner. Ce qu'il fit. Après le premier coup de poing, Harwell lui avoua, avec un sourire maléfique :  
-Harwell : Elle a cédé…  
Coup de poing de Derek.  
-Harwell : Elle ne croit plus en vous. Elle me l'a dit.  
Coup de poing de Derek, qui lui répondit :  
-Derek : On l'a retrouvée, espèce de salopard !  
-Harwell : Mais dans quel état ?  
Coup de poing de Derek.  
-Harwell : Et vous savez quoi ? Nous avons fait l'amour.  
Cette dernière phrase intensifia de façon exponentielle la colère et l'envie de vengeance de Derek qui frappa plus fort, sans se soucier du sang qui commençait à couler de son propre poing. Harwell continua sur sa lancée :  
-Harwell : Nous l'avons fait plusieurs fois. J'ai adoré arracher sa culotte…  
-Derek : SALE FILS DE PUTE !  
-Harwell : C'était intense.  
-Derek : SALE BATARD !  
Derek arrêta les coups de poing pour passer à une autre tactique. Il prit Harwell par le col, avec ses deux mains, et le souleva pour cogner sa tête contre le sol.  
-Derek : C'est voir ta tête exploser contre le sol qui va être intense, connard !  
Derek lui fit subir une série de choc tête contre sol, puis opta pour l'alterner avec d'autres coups de poings, tout en l'insultant :  
-Derek : SALE ORDURE ! ENFOIRE ! FILS DE CHIEN ! SALE FILS DE PUTE !  
Le tueur continuait à arborer ce sourire sadique.  
-Harwell : J'en ai profité au maximum…  
-Derek : LA FERME ! LA FERME !  
-Harwell : J'en ai eu des orgasmes…  
-Derek : TA GUEULE, SALE PORC !  
Et après cet ordre, Derek se déchaina de plus belle sur Peter Harwell qui ne put répliquer quoique ce soit. Il avait perdu tout contrôle. Derek repensa au mois qui venait de s'écouler. A la dent d'Emily. A l'auriculaire d'Aaron. Au résumé de David concernant le témoignage d'Aaron. A cette phrase que David avait prononcée à la fin, annonçant que Harwell avait violé Emily. A cette salle de torture que Derek avait vue. A ces phrases salaces que le tueur venait de dire. Derek continua à frapper. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il continuerait à frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à que cette tête démoniaque se réduise en bouillie. Derek frappa encore et encore, en regardant Harwell droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Derek continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Silvers arrive et vienne l'éloigner de Harwell avec beaucoup de difficulté car Derek ne voulait pas lâcher Harwell, en lui disant :  
-Silvers : Agent Morgan ! Arêtez !  
Derek se débattait pour rester sur Harwell et poursuivre son massacre.  
-Derek : Laissez-moi ! Il doit souffrir !  
-Silvers : Et il a souffert !  
-Derek : Il doit souffrir encore plus !  
Derek ressemblait à une furie.  
-Silvers : Il est mort ! Vous l'avez eu ! Il est mort !  
Derek sembla se calmer un peu et relâcha finalement le col de Harwell. Silvers tata le pouls de l'assassin pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Il l'était. Silvers regarda Derek et lui dit :  
-Silvers : Il est mort. C'est terminé. Vous l'avez eu.  
-Derek : Il n'a pas assez souffert…  
-Silvers : Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important…  
-Derek : Il aurait du subir tout ce qu'il a infligé à ses victimes…  
-Silvers : Oui… Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Il a payé. Maintenant, vous devez vous concentrer sur votre collègue, Emily.  
Derek regarda Silvers. Celui-ci avait raison. Derek s'était concentré sur Harwell et en avait laissé de coté Emily. Il s'en voulut pour cette perte de temps, ce tête à tête avec cet assassin alors qu'il aurait du être auprès d'Emily. Derek réagit soudain :  
-Derek : Où est-elle ?  
-Silvers : Dans l'ambulance. Allez la rejoindre.  
Derek ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Il se releva et courut pour retourner vers le chalet.

Derek arriva par hasard au niveau de la tombe d'Emily en sueur et le souffle court d'une longue course dans la foret. Il aperçut le dos de Reid et la tête de David, et deux ambulanciers à genoux, ainsi qu'un cercle d'hommes du SWAT et de la police de Washington. Derek se précipita vers tout ce monde et demanda avec fureur :  
-Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'emmener à..  
La vue qui venait de s'offrir à lui le plongea dans un nouveau cauchemar. Sous ses yeux, un des ambulanciers faisait un massage cardiaque à Emily. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Son collègue avait intubé la jeune femme et lui insufflait de l'oxygène avec un ballon relié au tube qu'il avait placé dans sa gorge. A coté de l'ambulancier maitrisant le ballon, un défibrillateur portatif. Les ambulanciers avaient collé les pales sur la poitrine découverte de la jeune femme. Poitrine rayée de toute part, avec du sang séché et du sang coulant de plaies récentes. L'ambulancier exerçant les compressions dit à son collègue :  
-Ambulancier 1 : 120 joules !  
L'ambulancier 2 entra le nombre sur l'appareil.  
-Ambulancier 2 : On s'écarte !  
Il appuya sur un bouton. La décharge souleva Emily du sol. Mais la ligne restait toujours plate. Les ambulanciers s'affairèrent à nouveau sur Emily.  
Spencer et David étaient pétrifiés. Derek entra dans le même état. David soupira :  
-David : Elle est…  
-Derek : Non, Emily, reste avec nous !  
David le regarda, impuissant.  
-Ambulancier 1 : 140 joules !  
Après quelques secondes :  
-Ambulancier 2 : On s'écarte !  
Nouvelle impulsion. Quelques secondes d'attente. Ligne plate. Les deux ambulanciers se regardèrent, consternés. Ils regardèrent Spencer, David et puis Derek, qui réagit violemment :  
-Derek : NON ! CONITNUEZ !  
-Ambulancier 1 : Je suis navré…  
-Derek : NON !  
Et puis soudain, une série de bips séparés par un intervalle régulier retentit. Les ambulanciers se retournèrent et regardèrent, presque ahuris, l'écran de l'appareil. Des figures sinusoïdales se dessinaient. L'ambulancier qui avait travaillé à faire les compressions utilisa son stéthoscope pour écouter le cœur d'Emily. Il s'exclama :  
-Ambulancier 1 : C'est incroyable ! Allez, on l'emmène !  
Derek, Spencer et David ne purent mettre des mots à cette sensation de joie qui venait de les envahir. Maintenant, c'était terminé. Emily était vivante. Elle irait à l'hôpital et y serait soignée. Tout était fini. Derek et Spencer aidèrent les brancardiers à allonger Emily sur le brancard. A partir de ce moment, Derek, Spencer et David ne lâchèrent plus Emily d'une semelle.

**St Henry Hospital, dans la soirée :**

DAVID ROSSI longeait un couloir du service des urgences avec un gobelet de thé à la main. Il fut interpellé par le lieutenant Newland qui marchait derrière lui. Il se retourna.  
-Newland : Comment va l'agent Prentiss ?  
-David : Elle a beaucoup souffert… Les médecins disent que c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu à toutes ces tortures…  
-Newland : Elle est tirée d'affaire.  
-David : Oui…  
-Newland : Je passais juste vous faire un petit débriefing de ce qu'on avait trouvé chez Harwell… Enfin, si vous le voulez…  
-David : Je vous écoute.  
-Newland : Le docteur Reid avait bien vu. Harwell a enterré toutes ses victimes chez lui, sauf pour Granger et O'Manning… Grace au grenier, nous connaissons leur identité. Par ordre chronologique, Jeff Granger ; Helen O'Manning ; Brad Carlson ; Meredith Woyznik, pilote d'hélicoptère dans l'US Navy ; Roger Bankston, agent de patrouille à la frontière Americano-Mexicaine et Charles Cramble, officier du SWAT. James Lauderdale et l'agent Prentiss étaient les deux derniers. Nous allons pouvoir appeler les familles. Elles sauront ce qui est arrivé aux leurs.  
-David : Ce ne sera pas une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Mais elles ne vivront plus dans le doute.  
-Newland : Harwell avait volé le véhicule de certains d'entre eux. On a retrouvé la moto de James Lauderdale… D'ailleurs, ce dernier vient de se rappeler. Il s'est enfui alors que Harwell voulait le violer… Harwell a eu une minute d'inattention, et Lauderdale en a profité.  
-David : Oui… Il s'était déjà fait violer deux fois…  
-Newland : Maintenant, il va pouvoir rattraper les années qu'il a perdues… Je vais continuer à travailler chez Harwell.  
-David : Merci beaucoup, lieutenant Newland.  
-Newland : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait.  
-David : Oh si. Vos paroles et votre thé m'ont permis de tenir et de ne pas craquer. Vous savez comment garder les gens au bout du rouleau motivés… Merci.  
-Newland : Merci à vous d'avoir travaillé sur cette affaire. Sans vous, ce Harwell aurait pu continuer en toute impunité.  
David tendit sa main droite. Newland la serra.  
-David : Encore merci, lieutenant…  
-Newland : Je repars au chalet… Profitez de votre thé.  
Newland sourit. David sourit, puis demanda à Newland, avant qu'elle ne prenne le chemin inverse :  
-David : Je n'ai pas votre carte…  
Newland regarda David. Elle sortit son portefeuille et donna à l'agent du FBI sa carte professionnelle, en lui disant :  
-Newland : N'hésitez pas à appeler.  
Puis Newland partit. David regarda la carte. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences de cette affaire sur l'équipe du FBI, mais il sut qu'il n'hésiterait pas à appeler le lieutenant Newland, et ce, très bientôt. David sourit à cette pensée, puis rangea la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de reprendre son chemin.

David poussa silencieusement la porte de la chambre 126, dans laquelle reposait Emily. Il y retrouva tous ses collègues, dont Hotch qui s'était déplacé en fauteuil roulant. Seul Derek manquait à l'appel. Emily était allongée dans le lit, et dormait paisiblement. Si elle n'avait pas eu tous ces bandages et si elle n'avait pas été reliée à toutes ces machines, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie pour se remettre d'un léger problème médical sans séquelles. Emily était encore dans un état critique. Emily respirait, aidée par une canule nasale. Une minerve entourait son cou. Son épaule et son bras droit avaient été solidement immobilisés dans un repose-bras bleu et un bandeau faisant partie du repose-bras qui empêchait tout mouvement. Des bandages couvraient sa poitrine, ses avant-bras, ses mains et ses membres inférieurs (on ne pouvait pas voir ces derniers mais le médecin avait fait l'état de ses blessures). Une attelle emprisonnait son genou gauche. Le corps médical avait posé un brassard autour du bras gauche d'Emily pour vérifier continuellement sa tension. Il avait aussi posé des petites pales pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque, d'où les bips sonores qui rompaient le silence. En ce moment, Emily dormait. Le plus dur était passé… Ou restait à venir. En effet, comment Emily se remettrait de cette terrible épreuve ? David préféra mettre de coté cette question pour se concentrer à veiller au chevet d'Emily. Il tapota l'épaule d'Aaron qui restait les yeux fixés sur Emily. Lui aussi se posait plein de questions. Quant à Penelope et Spencer, ils s'étaient affalés sur des fauteuils, tout autour du lit d'Emily. Ils dormaient enfin, après tant de nuits blanches. David s'assit dans un fauteuil et sirota son thé, tout en regardant Emily. Derek entra à ce moment là. Il se dirigea vers Aaron et le regarda. Aaron comprit par son regard foudroyant que Derek n'avait fait aucun cadeau à Harwell. Il inclina légèrement la tête, puis Derek alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

A présent, l'équipe de la BAU était à nouveau réunie, pas dans les conditions qu'elle aurait espérée, c'est-à-dire sans blessés. Mais elle était réunie. Apres tant d'attente, tant de stress, tant de doutes, tant de souffrances. Elle était à nouveau entière. Et maintenant, cette famille qu'était la BAU allait se serrer les coudes pour épauler ceux qui avaient traversé l'enfer, pour les aider à reprendre gout à la vie, reprendre confiance en la vie et le genre humain. Aaron Hotchner jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser Emily seule. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Aaron se fit cette promesse, sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'il serait obligé de faire pour aider Emily, et ce, quelques mois plus tard...

La fin arrive... Merci pour votre intérêt pour cette fic !


	11. Chapter 10

**-Chapitre 10-  
-Mesures désespérées-**

**Chalet de Peter Harwell, quelques mois plus tard :**

… DAVID ET AARON eurent le réflexe de se mettre à couvert derrière un fauteuil pour David, et le canapé pour Aaron. Et ils eurent raison, car Emily venait d'ouvrir le feu sur eux. Derrière leur cachette, Aaron et David purent entendre Emily parler à un interlocuteur qu'ils ne voyaient pas.  
-Emily : Comment est-ce qu'ils nous ont trouvés ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais nous retrouver si on se cachait ici !  
Aaron profita de ce petit instant pour sortir sa tête de sa cachette pour découvrir avec qui Emily discutait. Il vit sa collègue, la tête tournée vers la gauche, en train de répondre à quelque chose d'invisible, au mur. Aaron réalisa ainsi avec horreur qu'Emily parlait toute seule, enfin, elle parlait avec une personne qu'elle croyait réelle, mais qui n'était que le pur fruit de son imagination. Aaron revint a sa cachette et regarda son collègue, qui n'était pas très loin de lui. David comprit, grâce a l'expression faciale désespérée et impuissante d'Aaron, que l'état psychologique d'Emily était extrêmement alarmante. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pendant qu'Emily continuait de parler avec son « ami ». Les deux agents de la BAU étaient effondrés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient perdu leur collègue et amie. Emily Prentiss était si différente de celle qu'ils avaient connue auparavant. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme pétillante de joie, de bonne humeur, d'humour et de courage qu'ils avaient côtoyée auparavant…

… L'affaire Peter Harwell avait tout changé. Aaron tenta de raisonner Emily, de l'arrière du canapé :  
-Aaron : S'il te plait… Nous voulons simplement discuter avec toi…  
L'ami imaginaire d'Emily, qui n'était autre que le spectre de Peter Harwell, l'avertit :  
-Harwell : Ne vois-tu pas que c'est une ruse ? Ils ne veulent pas discuter ! Ils veulent te piéger ! Tu dois fuir, au plus vite !  
-Emily : Où ?  
-Harwell : Dans la foret, pardi !  
-Aaron : S'il te plait…  
Emily tira d'autres coups de feu et prit la fuite par l'arrière. Aaron et David ne purent suivre tout de suite à cause des projectiles lancés par le pistolet d'Emily. Quand ils furent surs d'être en sécurité, les deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette, atterrés.  
-David : C'est pire que ce que je croyais…  
Aaron semblait furieux contre lui-même.  
-Aaron : Comment j'ai pu laissé les choses en arriver là ?  
-David : Hotch, ça ne sert à rien…  
-Aaron : J'ai déjà échoué une fois. Je n'échouerai pas une seconde fois.  
Aaron partit en courant vers le je jardin et la foret. David le retint.  
-David : Emily représente un danger pour elle-même et pour les autres, Hotch. Ce n'est plus l'Emily qu'on connait. Il va nous falloir beaucoup de tact pour la ramener auprès de nous.  
-Aaron : Je sais ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, David. On n'a pas le temps d'élaborer un plan, et tu le sais bien.  
-David : D'accord. Mais il va falloir être extrêmement prudent. Dieu seul sait quelles sont l'ampleur et la nature de ses hallucinations…  
David et Aaron se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Derek et Spencer venaient d'arriver.  
-Derek : Où est Emily ?  
-Aaron : Elle s'est enfuie dans la foret…  
-David : Il va falloir être prudent…  
Spencer remarqua les dégâts matériels causés par les balles.  
-Spencer : Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Aaron : Emily nous a tirés dessus…  
Spencer et Derek écarquillèrent les yeux, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
-Aaron : Elle souffre d'hallucinations et pour elle, apparemment, nous serions des personnes dangereuses qui lui veulent du mal pour la réduire au silence et l'empêcher de découvrir un secret… De plus, elle s'est attribuée un autre prénom que le sien…  
-David : Donc faites attention.  
-Derek : D'accord.  
-Aaron : Assez parlé. On y va !  
Les quatre hommes sortirent dans le jardin et entamèrent leur progression dans la foret, chacun dans une direction différente.

EMILY ERRAIT dans la foret. Son ami lui avait dit de se cacher dedans, mais à vrai dire, cette idée restait très vague, au gout d'Emily. Celle-ci décida de se cacher derrière des buissons, dans une partie de la foret en pente. Elle s'assit sur le sol, et attendit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Peter Harwell apparut et lui demanda :  
-Harwell : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Emily sursauta et lui répondit, en chuchotant :  
-Emily : Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Je me cache dans la foret, comme tu me l'a suggéré.  
-Harwell : Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Ils sont à ta poursuite, dois-je te le rappeler ?  
-Emily : Oh, je sais ! Pas besoin de le répéter…  
-Harwell : Tu comptes rester là indéfiniment ? Il faut que tu te débarrasses d'eux. N'oublie pas que tu as une vérité à découvrir.  
Emily commençait légèrement à être agacée par cet ami qui n'aidait pas vraiment à trouver une solution pour échapper à ces deux hommes. Emily lui rétorqua :  
-Emily : Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ! Mais là… Chut ! J'entends du bruit.  
Emily se mit à genoux et écarta quelques fougères pour identifier qui approchait. Elle vit alors un jeune homme, assez grand, mince et aux cheveux courts. Ce n'était aucun des deux hommes qu'elle avait quittés il y a plusieurs minutes. Elle pesta en chuchotant :  
-Emily : Mince ! Ils ont appelé du renfort !  
Emily réfléchit, puis sortit son pistolet.

SPENCER REID DEAMBULAIT dans cette partie de la foret qui donnait sur une pente, en balayant l'horizon avec ses yeux, à la recherche d'Emily. Cette action lui rappela ce mauvais souvenir où il avait fait la même chose dans l'espoir de retrouver la tombe dans laquelle Peter Harwell avait enterré Emily. Le jeune agent fut tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas ces pas qui venaient vers lui. Le jeune agent ne put sentir que cet objet dur cogner l'arrière de son crane. Spencer tomba aussitôt sur le sol, et fut pris d'un horrible mal de tête. Sa vision se troubla instantanément, et son cerveau fut incapable de commander son corps, à cause de l'intensité du coup. Spencer sentit une main le rouler fermement sur le sol pour le mettre sur le dos. A partir de ce moment, sa vision s'améliora et Spencer vit Emily au-dessus de lui, la main droite tenant un pistolet qu'elle était en train de braquer sur son cœur. Le visage d'Emily était menaçant. Un regard plus que noir. Un regard de tueur, souligné par ces cernes géantes sous ses yeux. Spencer remarqua également les traits tirés du visage de son amie. Un visage usé par la dépression, la drogue, et la paranoïa. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'Emily avait un peu maigri. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emily paraissait complètement au bord du précipice. Il entendit Emily lui chuchoter cet avertissement :  
-Emily : Si tu bouges, t'es mort.  
Spencer fut à la fois effondré et paniqué. Effondré parce qu'Emily n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaitre et qu'elle nageait très probablement dans un délire. Paniqué parce qu'étant devenue esclave de la drogue et de ses illusions, elle représentait à présent un danger pour elle-même et autrui, et en ce moment, elle pouvait faire usage de son arme et tuer Spencer. Le jeune homme tenta de garder son calme, pendant qu'Emily le désarmait et fouillait les poches de son pantalon pour y prendre son porte-cartes d'identification du FBI. Emily l'ouvrit et regarda les cartes. Peter Harwell apparut à Emily et lui dit, en regardant les cartes, lui aussi :  
-Harwell : Il est l'un des leurs…  
-Emily : Pourtant, il n'en a pas vraiment l'allure…  
Tout comme Aaron et David peu de temps avant, Spencer réalisa avec terreur qu'Emily parlait avec un ami invisible.  
-Harwell : Ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux… C'est peut-être lui, le cerveau.  
-Emily : Il est jeune…  
-Harwell : Et alors ? Ca ne signifie rien.  
-Emily : Oui, c'est vrai…  
C'est alors que Spencer vit David surgir droit devant lui. Aaron arriva lui aussi, mais sur le coté droit. David lança :  
-David : Emily !  
En un temps record, Emily se redressa, en relevant Spencer, qu'elle plaça devant elle. Elle pointa son pistolet sur la base de la nuque de Spencer. Et en un temps record, David et Aaron dégainèrent leur arme, et visèrent l'ensemble Emily+Spencer. La scène était irréelle. Spencer venait d'être pris en otage par sa propre collègue. David et Aaron étaient désemparés face à cette situation. Spencer était sans aucun doute en danger de mort, et Emily représentait ce danger, sans en avoir conscience, car elle vivait dans un autre monde. Que faire ? se demandèrent David et Aaron. Tirer sur Emily ? La situation était vraiment critique, et pour la première fois de leur carrière, David et Aaron étaient impuissants et ne savaient absolument pas quelle décision prendre. Un autre acteur arriva. Derek. Sur la gauche d'Emily et Spencer. Derek sortit lui aussi son arme, dans un simple réflexe car lui aussi se trouva dans l'incapacité de prendre une initiative quant à la résolution de ce problème complexe, comme en témoignèrent ses coups d'œil perdus à David et Aaron qui ne purent lui apporter de réponse. David tenta une approche :  
-David : Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Emily…  
Emily beugla :  
-Emily : ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA !  
Derek jeta un autre coup d'œil d'incompréhension à David et Aaron.  
-David : D'accord… Comment veux-tu que nous t'appelions ?  
-Emily : Appelez-moi numéro huit.  
Les collègues d'Emily furent remplis de chagrin. Emily s'était enfermée dans le monde qu'elle avait connu avec Peter Harwell, tout du moins, pour son identité.  
-David : D'accord… Numéro huit… Si nous discutions ?  
Emily regarda vers sa gauche, pour chercher conseil auprès de Peter Harwell.  
-Harwell : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, tu le sais bien…  
-Emily : Je tente quand même. (A David) De quoi voulez-vous qu'on discute ?  
David fit un pas en avant. Sommation directe d'Emily :  
-Emily : Vous faites un geste de plus, et je le tue !  
Spencer eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir le canon du pistolet s'ancrer plus profondément dans la base de sa nuque. David, quant à lui, s'arrêta.  
-David : D'accord.  
Emily renifla. Habitude acquise lors de ses prises de cocaïne par voie nasale. Elle commençait à trembler légèrement et à transpirer, à cause d'un manque de dose. Emily essuya rapidement son front avec la main qui tenait le pistolet, puis le remit sur Spencer.  
-Emily : Je sais qui vous êtes… Il m'a tout dit ! Vous voulez m'enfermer dans un de vos laboratoires secrets et faire des expériences sur moi !  
-David : Non, nous ne te voulons aucun mal…  
-Emily : Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai trouvé vos micros dans mes bras ?  
Emily releva sa manche gauche. Derek, David et Aaron virent ce bras ensanglanté. Nouvelle image qui leur brisa le cœur.  
-Emily : Je les ai enlevés ! Et je les enlèverai !  
Peter Harwell intervint :  
-Harwell : Pourquoi continues-tu à discuter avec eux ? Tout ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est t'amadouer pour te prendre avec eux ! Ne l'as-tu pas compris ? Tue cet homme !  
Emily se tourna vers sa gauche et répondit, à voix basse :  
-Emily : Si je le tue, je n'aurai plus de monnaie d'échange…  
Spencer ne sut pourquoi, mais il participa à la conversation entre Emily et son ami invisible.  
-Spencer : Elle a raison, je suis sa seule protection…  
Harwell regarda Spencer d'un air dédaigneux et dit à Emily :  
-Harwell : Qui l'a autorisé à parler ?  
-Emily : Il a raison… Il est ma seule protection…  
-Harwell : Combien de fois t'ai-je répétée qu'on ne pouvait compter sur personne ? On est toujours

seul ! N'as-tu pas appris ta leçon ?  
Spencer parla à voix haute :  
-Spencer : Numéro huit… Essayons de sortir de cette situation sains et saufs, tu veux bien ?...  
Aaron fit son entrée sonore :  
-Aaron : Reid… ?  
-Spencer : Tout ira bien, Hotch…  
Harwell avertit Emily :  
-Harwell : Ne l'écoute pas ! On est toujours tout seul !...  
-Spencer : Numéro huit, s'il te plait…  
-David : Numéro huit. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Je t'en donne ma parole…  
-Harwell : Mensonge !  
-Aaron : Nous voulons t'aider… Quoique ton camarade t'ait dit sur nous, c'est faux.  
-Harwell, indigné : De quel droit ose-t-il ?  
-Aaron : Nous sommes venus ici, pour toi… Pour t'aider…  
-Harwell : Balivernes !  
-Emily, à Hotch : Personne ne peut m'aider ! Parce qu'on est toujours tout seul !  
David, Aaron et Derek se lancèrent des regards, et devinèrent que l'ami d'Emily devait être Peter Harwell. David tenta d'en avoir la confirmation.  
-David : Quoique Peter Harwell t'ait dit, c'est faux. On n'est pas toujours tout seul…  
Emily fut déboussolée en entendant cet inconnu prononcer le nom de Peter.  
-Emily : Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?  
-David : Parce que c'est lui qui te veut du mal…  
-Harwell : Cet homme ment ! Tue-le ! Qu'on en finisse ! On est toujours seul !...  
Harwell énerva grandement Emily en lui lançant des phrases qui ne l'aidaient pas du tout à se sortir de cette situation. Elle lui cria :  
-Emily : SILENCE ! J'ESSAIE DE ME CONCENTRER !  
Spencer, David, Aaron et Derek sursautèrent. Harwell resta bouche bée. Emily était nerveuse. Elle demanda à Peter avec sévérité :  
-Emily : Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse ton nom ?  
-Harwell : Je ne sais pas !  
-Emily, à David : Comment connaissez-vous son nom ?  
-David : Nous le connaissons parce que nous l'avons arrêté, ici même.  
David préféra ne pas dire que Peter était censé être mort. Emily était déjà assez perturbée comme ça.  
-Emily : Arrêté ?  
-Harwell : Ils t'embrouillent !  
-David : Cet homme, Peter Harwell, n'est pas celui que tu crois.  
-Emily : Je ne croirais pas vos mensonges !  
-Derek : Numéro huit, Peter t'as toujours dit que tu ne pouvais faire confiance en personne, que tu étais toujours seule, mais ce n'est pas vrai… Parce que tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi…  
-Emily : Non ! Ceux qui disent qu'ils tiennent à nous finissent tous par nous abandonner !  
Derek regarda David et Aaron. La tache allait être dure, car Emily s'était profondément enfermée dans ce raisonnement que le tueur lui avait ancré dans la tête pendant plus d'un mois de captivité.  
-Emily : On est toujours seul ! Et vous ne me ferez pas de mal !  
-Harwell : Bien dit !  
-Aaron : C'est cet homme, Peter, qui t'as fait du mal… Ne te rappelles-tu pas ce chalet ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas ce que tu y as subi dans cette salle ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas du fouet ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas du cutter ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas des viols ?  
Au mot « viols », Emily eut une réaction. Elle regarda Aaron, et fut bouleversée. Harwell se défendit :  
-Harwell : Il essaie de te monter contre moi !  
Aaron sut qu'il venait de toucher un point.  
-Aaron : Cet homme que tu considères comme ami t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Il a abusé de toi. Et ensuite, il t'a laissée mourir, dans cette foret… Ne te rappelles-tu pas de toutes ces semaines que tu as passées à l'hôpital ?  
De toute évidence, l'évocation des tortures d'Emily eut un impact sur elle car elle devint moins virulente et se contentait de regarder Aaron avec une certaine attention. Emily ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de cet homme la touchaient. Elle eut ce pressentiment qu'il était différent. Elle eut ce pressentiment d'être même reliée à lui, sans savoir quel était ce lien. Aaron continua :  
-Aaron : Ne te rappelles-tu pas la dent qu'il t'a arrachée ?  
Emily porta sa main gauche à sa joue droite. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait perdu une dent, derrière sa canine. Depuis, un dentiste lui avait installée une prothèse pour combler le vide. Emily était complètement en proie au doute, face aux paroles de cet homme en costume cravate. Elle hésita :  
-Emily : Je… Vous avez surement du apprendre ça quelque part !  
Harwell insista :  
-Harwell : Bien sur ! Ils ont plein de ressources ! Alors maintenant, tue tout le monde !  
David prit la suite d'Aaron. Il regarda Emily droit dans les yeux et dit, d'une voix grave :  
-David : Tu es tombée enceinte quand tu n'étais encore qu'une adolescente, à Rome.  
Le silence suivit. Emily écarquilla les yeux. Comment diable cet homme connaissait-il cette information alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dite à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses propres parents ? De leur coté, Aaron, Derek et Spencer furent estomaqués par cette révélation. Quant à David, il aurait nettement préféré garder ce secret intime qu'Emily lui avait confié, mais il avait eu dans l'espoir que l'évocation de cet évènement fasse ressurgir des souvenirs qu'Emily avait enfouis et scellés pour oublier ce monde dans lequel elle avait subi tant de souffrances.  
-Emily : Comment… ?  
-David : Ton ami Matthew Benton t'a accompagnée chez un médecin, pour que tu puisses avorter, car tu ne pouvais garder cet enfant.  
Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emily. Matthew Benton… Cet homme avait été un ami très proche et important pour elle.  
-Emily : Et Matthew est mort…  
-David : Oui. Tu as enquêté sur sa mort. Tu as découvert qu'il avait été tué par un prêtre qui s'adonnait à des rituels exorcistes… Tu t'es acharnée à retrouver ce prêtre…  
-Emily : Comment savez-vous tout ça ?  
-David : Parce que nous sommes tes amis. Si tu n'avais pas eu confiance en nous, crois-tu que tu nous aurais confié ce secret, Emily ?  
Emily ne réagit plus violemment comme elle l'avait fait auparavant quand David l'avait appelée Emily. Cette dernière resta droite comme un piquet, bouleversée. Cet homme avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais révélé son secret à une personne en qui elle n'aurait pas eu une confiance absolue. Emily observa David, et soudain, des images se présentèrent à elle, sans prévenir…

_… Elle se revit avec cet homme barbu, dans un petit terrain vague, abandonné. Cet homme lui racontait que ce terrain avait été le support d'une maison dans laquelle un meurtre affreux avait été commis il y a des années. Il disait que cet évènement avait inspiré le film « L'exorciste ». Elle, elle ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir. L'homme lui demanda quelle était l'histoire, et ajouta que si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il comprendrait. Elle fit quelques pas pour se préparer à lui partager ce secret intime, et lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu à Rome. Ses multiples déménagements à cause du travail de sa mère. Son envie ardente d'être acceptée, au point de faire n'importe quoi. L'homme comprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte, et elle, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Comment son ami Matthew l'avait aidée, accompagnée alors que d'autres l'avaient menacée qu'elle ne serait plus la bienvenue dans leur vie, comment Matthew lui avait fait se sentir être digne d'être aimée, malgré ce qu'elle allait faire…_

… Emily murmura :  
-Emily : Rossi ?  
David fut heureux d'entendre Emily prononcer son nom. C'était un grand pas. Emily regarda ensuite Derek, et d'autres images défilèrent dans son esprit…

_… Elle venait de se bruler en versant du café dans sa tasse. Distraite, elle en avait versé sur sa main. Cet Afro-Américain arriva à ce moment là et la salua. Il lui demanda si elle avait passé un bon weekend. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait du mal à parler de sa vie privée avec lui et les autres membres de l'équipe car elle ne les connaissait pas encore très bien. Cet Afro-Américain la rassura et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Se sentant gênée et rustre, elle lui avait finalement raconté ce rendez-vous galant qui avait été un échec total, surement par sa faute. L'Afro-Américain lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait dit un truc qui avait certainement fait penser à l'homme avec qui elle était qu'elle venait d'une autre planète. Ce truc était le titre d'un livre. L'Afro-Américain lui dit que son rendez-vous avait un problème avec l'auteur de ce livre. Stupéfaite, elle découvrait qu'elle partageait un point commun avec cet Afro-Américain, à savoir cet auteur et ses livres, et se sentit tout à coup moins bizarre…_

… Des années plus tard, elle se trouvait avec cet homme dans un jet. Il lui demandait des explications sur cette histoire d'hôtel casino à Atlantic City. Elle lui répondit qu'elle éprouvait un immense respect pour lui, mais qu'il y avait des questions qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser car il n'en supporterait pas la réponse, avant de se rendre à l'arrière de l'appareil, laissant cet homme encore plus curieux de ce mystère…

… Emily regarda ensuite Aaron, et fut secouée par d'autres images…

_… Elle discutait avec l'homme au costume cravate dans son appartement. Il lui exposait sa théorie selon laquelle une certaine Strauss l'avait propulsée dans l'équipe dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle en retour, quelque chose qui compromettrait l'équipe. Mais elle avait préféré démissionner, par loyauté envers l'équipe. Elle répondit à l'homme qu'elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle détestait la politique. L'homme la supplia de l'accompagner à Milwaukee pour rejoindre leur équipe et résoudre une série de meurtres. Il lui proposa même le deal suivant : qu'il ne la gênerait plus si son sac de voyage n'était pas prêt, mais que si, à l'inverse, son sac l'était, elle viendrait avec lui. Et son sac était en effet prêt, signe qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de cette équipe et qu'elle avait ce boulot dans le sang…_

… Ainsi donc, cet homme avait été son patron, et ces deux autres hommes, ses collègues. Emily se décala vers la droite, pour regarder le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris en otage. Un visage plutôt innocent. Et comme pour les autres, des images firent surface dans son esprit, images concernant ce jeune homme…

_… Elle se trouvait dans un jet, assise en face de ce jeune homme. Il lisait un livre. Elle baissa son livre pour lui parler. Elle lui dit que ce que ce Cyrus lui avait fait n'était pas de la faute du jeune homme. Que ce qui lui était arrivée n'était que la conséquence de sa décision, et que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Le jeune homme la regarda puis replongea dans son livre, mais en conservant ce regard qui trahissait son sentiment de culpabilité…_

… Emily se souvint. Ce Cyrus avait menacé de tuer ce jeune homme pour identifier l'agent du FBI qui s'était introduit dans son groupe. Une secte. Et elle, elle s'était découverte pour sauver son coéquipier. D'autres images envahirent son esprit. Des images de tous ces hommes et elle, plus une femme plutôt ronde aux habits colorés, réunis dans une salle, autour d'une table ronde, avec des dossiers et des photos sur un écran plasma, en train de discuter et de faire des hypothèses concernant les motivations d'un meurtrier qui s'en était pris à plusieurs personnes. Puis soudain, d'autres images prirent la suite. Une salle lugubre avec des graffitis rouges sur les quatre murs. Une musique abominablement assourdissante. Une lumière aveuglante. Des chaines. Elle, suspendue en l'air, retenue par ces chaines. Un homme qui la battait. Un homme qui lui arrachait son pantalon et qui lui volait sa dignité sans le moindre scrupule. Un homme qui lui faisait écrire avec un pinceau imbibé de sang, de son sang, des mots sur les murs. Un homme qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'on était toujours tout seul. Que ses coéquipiers ne viendraient jamais la secourir. Qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée. Mais il avait eu tort, car elle avait revu le visage de ce jeune homme penché sur elle et qui lui caressait la joue avec des mots rassurants. Et ce jeune homme était accompagné de l'homme à la barbe et de l'Afro-Américain.  
Emily se souvint de tout. Elle se souvint de cet homme qui l'avait malmenée… Et cet homme n'était ni plus ni moins que Peter. Emily fixa le spectre de Peter avec un regard de profond traumatisme et dégout, et lui dit :  
-Emily : Tu… Tu…  
-Harwell : Ce sont eux les méchants ! Pas moi !  
-Emily : Tu m'as menti !  
Harwell s'emporta.  
-Harwell : Je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité ! Tu n'as que moi ! Ils ne sont rien pour toi ! Tu es à moi !  
-Emily : Non ! Je NE suis pas à toi !  
Derek, David et Aaron restèrent hésitants face à ce spectacle. Une chose était sure. Emily se réveillait enfin.  
-Harwell : Tu sais quoi ? Tu es faible !  
-Emily : Je ne suis pas faible !  
Harwell se déchaina :  
-Harwell : Si, tu l'es ! Tu es une faible femme ! En fait, tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à assouvir mes besoins ! Mes trente minutes ! Te rappelles-tu ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais t'en donner un aperçu…  
Harwell s'approcha dangereusement d'Emily. La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Emily tira plusieurs coups de feu en direction de Peter. Derek, David, Aaron et aussi Spencer, qui avait profité de la confusion d'Emily pour se retourner, virent leur partenaire tirer une salve de coups de feu dans le vide. Des balles s'engouffrèrent dans l'écorce de certains arbres, tandis que d'autres moururent dans des buissons ou sur le sol terreux. Emily s'arrêta enfin. Elle était en larmes. Elle vit Peter, le corps criblé de balles, son sang jaillissant de ses multiples blessures à la poitrine et aux jambes, se tenir devant elle, le regard haineux et démoniaque. Puis, petit à petit, son corps devint pale, puis translucide, et disparut. Emily vit Peter se volatiliser comme de la fumée. C'était fini. Cet imposteur ne viendrait plus la troubler. Emily pleura. Elle se retourna vers ces quatre hommes, ses vrais amis : Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid. Elle les regarda. Elle avait horriblement honte. Honte qu'ils l'aient vue dans cet état misérable. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle, maintenant ? Surement qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, une folle, une demeurée. Aaron la consola, ému :  
-Aaron : C'est fini, Emily… Nous allons rentrer à la maison…  
Sauf que rentrer à la maison, comme il le disait avec tant de tendresse, signifiait affronter de nouveaux ennemis. Ses séances d'automutilation. Ses prises de drogue, après s'être ruinée (voire voler) pour acheter un sachet. Ses bouteilles d'alcool vidées pour atteindre une sérénité qui n'était qu'en réalité un pas de plus vers l'abime. Et surtout, affronter le fait qu'elle avait vécu l'horreur pendant plus d'un mois. Ses tortures, ses viols. Vivre avec ce cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits, mais aussi ses journées. Emily ne se sentit plus avoir la force de vaincre tous ces démons. Elle avait tant souffert. Elle ne voulut plus lutter et vivre en se sentant être la personnalisation de la déchéance. Elle regarda ces hommes. Spencer lui dit :  
-Spencer : Tout ira bien, à présent, Emily…  
Il lui tendait la main droite. Non, tout n'irait pas bien, se dit Emily. Elle n'était plus rien. C'était trop dur. Emily fit quelques pas en arrière et s'excusa :  
-Emily : Je suis désolée…  
Spencer ne comprit pas ce qu'Emily voulut dire. Par contre, il fut horrifié quand il la vit lever son pistolet au niveau de sa tempe droite. Spencer n'arriva pas à bouger. Et tout se passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Spencer entendit juste un coup de feu. Mais pas du pistolet d'Emily car il ne vit pas de sang jaillir de son crane. Il vit du sang sortir du bras droit d'Emily. Il la vit tomber et dévaler la pente. Lors de sa chute, elle avait laissé tomber son arme. Elle disparut assez rapidement de son champ de vision. Spencer se retourna pour voir qui avait tiré le coup de feu. Ce n'était ni Derek ni David, car ces deux hommes avaient la tête tournée vers Hotch. Ce dernier tenait fermement son pistolet encore fumant. Aaron Hotchner était bouleversé de ce qu'il avait du faire pour empêcher Emily de se suicider. Il restait pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. David et Derek étaient abasourdis par le geste d'Aaron, mais réalisèrent rapidement que cela avait été la seule solution. David se ressaisit.  
-David : Allons la chercher !  
Ses paroles eurent pour effet de réveiller Aaron qui se précipita en trombe en bas de la pente, devançant ses collègues.

AARON, SPENCER, David et Derek retrouvèrent Emily en bas de la pente. Elle était recouverte de feuilles, de brindilles, de poussière, et de terre. La chute avait mis ses cheveux en bataille. La jeune femme se tenait le bras droit qui saignait, et gémissait de douleur. Aaron se porta à son secours. Il lui enroula sa cravate autour du bras. Emily n'arrêta pas de grimacer de douleur. Elle murmura, entre deux serrements de dents pour éviter de hurler à en faire trembler les arbres :  
-Emily : Mon… Genou… Gauche… J'ai mal…  
Aaron regarda le genou en question. Emily avait gardé sa jambe droite, pour l'immobiliser. Aaron toucha l'articulation du genou pour voir si un os était cassé.  
-Emily : Aie !  
-Aaron : Pardon…  
Derek se manifesta :  
-Derek : J'appelle une ambulance ! Mais il n'ya pas de réseau ici… Je repars au chalet.  
Derek s'éloigna. Aaron réconforta Emily :  
-Aaron : Je suis désolé de t'avoir tirée dessus, Emily…  
-Emily : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée partir ?  
-Aaron : Je ne pouvais pas, Emily… Je ne pouvais pas te voir mourir…  
Emily semblait au bord du gouffre.  
-Emily : C'est trop dur, Hotch…  
-Aaron : Je sais. Mais tu t'en sortiras… Car nous sommes avec toi. Nous ne te laisserons pas.  
-David : Hotch a raison. Tu dois t'accrocher.  
-Emily: Je sais pas si je pourrai…  
-Aaron : Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es une femme formidable. Tu es une femme qui a du caractère. Tu es une femme forte.  
-Emily : Je n'en suis plus si sure…  
-Spencer : On t'accompagnera, Emily. Tu ne seras pas seule. Et tu verras, tu y arriveras. Aies confiance en toi.  
-Aaron : S'il te plait. N'abandonne pas.  
Emily regarda Aaron. Celui-ci tenait de tout cœur à ce qu'elle s'accroche à la vie. Emily lui demanda :  
-Emily : Vous resterez avec moi ?  
-Aaron : Je t'en donne ma parole.  
-Emily : Peter ne reviendra pas ?  
-Aaron : Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus jamais car tu es plus forte que lui et s'il s'approche, tu le feras déguerpir, comme tu viens de le faire, il y a quelques secondes.  
Emily recommença trembler, à cause du manque de drogue. Aaron la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et estomper ces tremblements.

Emily se sentit apaisée et en sécurité. Elle se sentit ne plus être seule, comme lui avait martelée Peter Harwell. Car il avait eu tort. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait des personnes qui tenaient à elle et qui malgré toutes ses chutes (dépression, prises de drogue, verres d'alcool, hallucinations et automutilations), ne l'avaient pas laissée tomber et l'encourageaient à se relever. Emily fut rassurée par cette présence. Cette flamme qui s'était éteinte en elle se ralluma, nourrie par l'espoir, la confiance et la joie de vivre, plus la présence de ces hommes qui la regardaient avec tendresse et émotion. Le combat pour se sortir de ce gouffre serait dur, mais Emily n'aurait pas à se battre toute seule…


	12. Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements du chalet. Emily se reposait dans un centre de rétablissement. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. La jeune femme fêtait son anniversaire avec ses collègues de la BAU, dans le jardin arrière de la maison de convalescence. Tous avaient répondu présent. Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan et Penelope Garcia n'auraient raté une occasion de rendre visite à leur amie pour rien au monde. Une autre personne était venue faire une surprise à Emily, à l'appel des membres de la BAU. Il s'agissait de Jennifer Jareau, qui avait appris qu'Emily avait vécu de pénibles moments, et s'était déplacée afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Tous les membres de la BAU et Jennifer entonnaient « Happy Birthday » avec vigueur, même si certains chantaient faux (et oui, on ne peut pas être bon en tout), devant Emily et ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat qui trônait majestueusement devant la jeune femme, dont l'état physique avait bien changé depuis les évènements du chalet. Les amis d'Emily Prentiss avaient été ravis de la voir sourire et pétiller de joie à nouveau. Les cernes qui avaient régné sous ses yeux s'étaient évaporés. Son visage s'était transformé en visage d'une ravissante jeune femme et rayonnait. Emily avait mis un léger rouge à lèvres, des boucles d'oreilles et s'était faite une queue de cheval pour ce jour important. Un maquillage sans chichi, mais qui était le synonyme d'une renaissance dans le monde. C'en était fini de l'Emily aux cheveux en bataille ; aux cernes épouvantables ; aux traits tirés ; aux lèvres gercées ; et au visage suant de nervosité, d'hallucinations et de prises continuelles de cocaïne et autres substances nocives. Son visage semblait n'avoir jamais connu les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. Les seuls vestiges se concrétisaient par ce pull bleu marine à manches longues et col roulé qu'Emily portait, pour dissimuler toutes ces cicatrices provoquées au cutter, ainsi que cette attelle au genou gauche et les béquilles axillaires qu'Emily utilisait pour se déplacer. Sa chute dans la foret avait rouvert sa blessure au genou. Mais l'important en ce jour était qu'Emily avait vaincu ses démons. Le chemin n'avait pas été facile, mais elle y était arrivée. Ses amis finirent de chanter « Happy Birthday ». Emily souffla avec entrain sur les bougies et les éteignit toutes, sous les applaudissements de Hotch, Dave, Derek, Spencer, Penelope et JJ. Emily remercia ses amis :  
-Emily : Merci pour cette surprise !  
-Penelope : Soit pas ridicule, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à nous remercier ! C'est la moindre des choses ! Allez, passons à l'attaque !  
Penelope distribua des assiettes et des cuillères en plastique aux convives, et Emily coupa le gâteau. La jeune femme donna une part gourmande à chacun. Derek versa du jus d'orange dans des gobelets et les fit passer. Spencer fut légèrement perplexe à la vue de sa grande part :  
-Spencer : Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tout manger…  
-JJ : Croies-moi, Spence, tu en a besoin…  
Spencer avala une bouchée du gâteau. Emily demanda :  
-Emily : Dites-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles du Bureau ?  
Aaron répondit en premier. Celui-ci avait troqué son costume cravate pour une chemise violette et un jean. Autre fait étonnant, il avait laissé ses cheveux au vent. Derek, quant à lui, avait repris le style vestimentaire de Hotch.  
-Aaron : Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique…  
-Emily : Un congé sabbatique ?  
-Aaron : Oui… Je pense que je suis revenu trop vite au Bureau. J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Jack…  
-Derek : Et en attendant le retour de Hotch, je le remplace…  
-Aaron : Comment est le fauteuil ?  
-Derek : Plutôt confortable…  
-David : Attention ou il va vouloir se coller à ce fauteuil pour toujours…  
Toute l'assistance rit de bon cœur.  
-Aaron : Et toi, David, où en es-tu avec le lieutenant Newland ?  
-David : Eileen et moi avons décidé d'habiter ensemble.  
Ce projet fut suivit d'un silence. Tous les regards des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers David, qui se sentit comme une bête de foire qu'on dévisage avec curiosité.  
-David : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Aaron : Oh, rien… Juste que tu allais partager ta vie avec le lieutenant Newland…  
-Derek : Future ex-madame Rossi ?  
Tout le monde sourit à ce commentaire.  
-David : Ha ha… Très drôle… Pour l'instant, nous sommes bien ensemble, sans engagement… Alors laissons les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes.  
-Emily : Vous et le lieutenant Newland ? Intéressant… Et toi, JJ ? Comment c'est, le Pentagone ?  
-JJ : Pour le moment, ça va. C'est tranquille.  
-David : Pas trop martyrisée par les militaires ?  
-JJ : Dieu merci, non… Enfin, peut-être à part ce capitaine qui a la grosse tête…  
-Penelope : Si jamais il te cause des ennuis, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je découvrirai ses plus noirs secrets.  
-JJ : Merci, Penelope. Je retiens l'idée.  
-Spencer : Et toi, Emily ? Comment ça va ? Ton genou va mieux ?  
-Emily : Oui, ça va mieux. J'en ai encore pour quelques semaines…  
Emily venait de s'apercevoir qu'Aaron fixait son genou avec une gêne prononcée. Elle lui dit :  
-Emily : Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Hotch.  
-Aaron : Je t'ai quand même tirée dessus.  
-Emily : Je ne vous avais pas vraiment laissé le choix…  
JJ changea de sujet pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.  
-JJ : Et si tu nous racontais tes journées, Emily ?  
-Emily : Oh, et bien… Je passe mes journées à déballer mes sentiments avec un psy et un groupe de soutien. On fait aussi des jeux de groupe, pour apprendre à faire confiance aux autres… Et récemment, on a commencé à réaliser un projet individuel, pour retrouver confiance en soi… Je me suis mise à la photographie… Allez savoir pourquoi… Mais c'est reposant et j'aime bien… Je fais aussi de la peinture, mais ça ressemble plus à de l'art abstrait… Mais au moins, ça me permet d'oublier mes anciennes habitudes…  
-Derek : C'est super ! Il faudra que tu nous montres tes œuvres !  
-Emily : J'en ferai un catalogue pour vous…  
Deux portables sonnèrent. Ceux de JJ et Derek. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent pour répondre. Penelope en profita pour dire à Emily :  
-Penelope : Tu sais, tu nous manques, ma belle…  
-Emily : Vous aussi…  
Penelope : Est-ce que tu reviendras ?  
-Emily : Je ne pense pas que le FBI soit prêt à reprendre une folle… J'ai bien déconné…  
Elle regarda furtivement et discrètement Spencer. Elle faisait allusion au passage où elle avait pris le jeune homme en otage.  
-Spencer : C'est du passé… Je t'assure, tu n'es pas folle.  
Emily regarda Spencer avec un regard qui signifiait : « Merci de me remonter le moral, mais il faut être raisonnable, je suis bien folle ». Spencer ajouta :  
-Spencer : Tu es juste différente…  
Emily sourit. JJ et Derek revinrent.  
-Derek : Désolé, mais il va falloir retourner à la BAU…  
-Spencer : Ne peut-on pas envoyer une autre équipe ?  
-Derek : Hélas, toutes les équipes sont prises… Désolé de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec toi, Emily.  
-Emily : C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que vous soyez venus.  
-JJ : Je vais moi aussi devoir partir… Apparemment, quelqu'un au Pentagone a décidé de tenir une réunion aujourd'hui…  
-Derek : On reviendra, Emily.  
L'un après l'autre, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, David et JJ firent la bise à Emily et serrèrent la main d'Aaron, puis s'éloignèrent. Emily et Aaron restèrent seuls, devant ce bon gâteau.  
-Aaron : J'aurai bien envie de finir ce gâteau, mais mon estomac risque de ne pas apprécier…  
Aaron remarqua soudain qu'Emily paraissait triste.  
-Aaron : Emily, tout va bien ?  
Emily préféra se lever et faire quelques pas avec ses béquilles. Elle s'arrêta face au jardin qui s'étendait. Hotch fut légèrement inquiet. Il se leva et se plaça à gauche d'Emily. Cette dernière se confia, sans le regarder :  
-Emily : Je me sens coupable que vous soyez venus…  
Aaron fut déconcerté.  
-Aaron : Pourquoi serais-tu gênée ?  
-Emily : Je ne l'ai encore jamais dit… J'ai douté de vous…  
-Aaron : C'est du passé…  
-Emily : J'ai douté de vous, Hotch… De vous, Rossi, Morgan et Reid… J'ai cédé, et j'ai adhéré à la logique de… Vous savez qui…  
Emily osa regarder Aaron, mais se détourna rapidement, par honte.  
-Aaron : Cela n'a aucune importance, Emily…  
-Emily : J'ai été faible…  
-Aaron : Ne dis pas ça… Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui… Tu n'es pas faible, loin de là. Tu es même une femme qui a eu le courage de résister pendant plus d'un mois. Tu forces mon admiration.  
Emily regarda Aaron. Celui-ci la vit sourire. Mais ce sourire fut trop court car Emily retrouva son regard triste.  
-Emily : Ce n'est pas tout… J'ai fait un rêve, hier… Il… Harwell était dedans.  
-Aaron : Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Tu sais qu'il ne peut plus t'approcher…  
-Emily : Je sais. Il m'a fallu des mois pour l'oublier, sans parler de ma cure de désintoxication… Je n'avais pas pensé à lui pendant des mois, et là, il m'est réapparu hier, comme ça… Alors, je me suis demandée…  
Emily osa regarder Aaron. Celui-ci pouvait lire dans son regard ses craintes.  
-Emily : Je me suis demandée… Peut-être que finalement, il sera toujours là, que je le veuille ou non, quoique je fasse pour m'en débarrasser… Et ça m'effraie, Hotch… Parce que s'il arrive à revenir aussi facilement, peut-être que d'autres choses pourraient revenir aussi facilement…  
Aaron comprit qu'Emily faisait référence à ses différentes addictions, automutilations et hallucinations. Emily poursuivit :  
-Emily : Alors je me suis posée une question… Entre se battre pour se sortir de cette spirale infernale mais avec le risque et la peur permanents de retomber aussi facilement et de réduire tous ses efforts à néant, et entre vivre dans cette spirale infernale sans n'avoir à se soucier de rechuter et se remémorer des évènements traumatisants, qu'est-ce qui est mieux ?

Emily regarda Hotch puis se retourna face au jardin. Hotch comprit qu'Emily avait peur. Elle avait tant combattu pour s'en sortir, et maintenant qu'elle était en bonne voie, ce cauchemar avait refait surface dans un rêve. Elle avait peur d'avoir fourni tant d'efforts pour rien. En conséquence, dans un sens, vivre coincée dans le monde qu'elle avait connu pendant des mois ne semblait pas totalement dénué de sens. Avec cette option, elle ne connaitrait pas la déception et la peur de rechuter après une lutte acharnée. Sauf qu'Aaron ne voulait pas revoir Emily plongée dans cet état, car ce qu'il en avait vu avait été effrayant. Aaron ne savait que dire. Il choisit de passer son bras droit autour de l'épaule d'Emily, pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que si elle avait besoin de lui, si elle doutait, il serait là pour la soutenir. Il lui caressa le bras. Emily sentit un peu de confiance revenir au contact de cette main ferme mais protectrice. Elle sut qu'elle aurait une épaule vers qui se tourner en cas de blues. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche d'Aaron. Celui-ci, dans un élan paternel, lui fit un bisou sur la tempe et la rassura :  
-Aaron : Je suis là, quoiqu'il arrive.  
Aaron accompagnerait Emily jusqu'au bout. Il serait là et l'aiderait. Il se battrait pour elle et avec elle contre les démons qui la guetteraient. Il ne se contenterait plus d'entendre les cris d'Emily. Ce combat était non seulement celui d'Emily, mais c'était aussi d'une certaine manière le sien. Ils auraient le dernier mot dans cette histoire. 

_**« Le doute est le pire de tous les maux, car il les suppose tous »  
François de La Rochefoucauld**_

**FIN**

Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue ! A très bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
